Frutas, ellos y yo
by Sango-Hiraikoutsu
Summary: CAP.14 UP! Tifa ha decidido olvidarse de Cloud y refugiarse en alguien más pero casi al mismo tiempo se convierte en objeto de deseo... Así como las frutas, cada roce, beso y vivencia tiene un sabor y aroma distinto.
1. Reno y las piñas

Este es un fic que... ¡No sé! La idea me surgió de alguna manera y pensé que pasarla al papel (bueno, a la computadora en realidad xD juajuas) sería interesante. Puede que resulte un tanto out of character, pero la verdad es que quería darle un matiz diferente a la percepción que tengo sobre los fanfics de FF7 y compartir mi loca idea con ustedes ;).

El fanfic, para asombro de ustedes y hasta mío propio, será LARGO… :o Definitivamente esto sí que será distinto, veremos qué tal va.

Para esta historia me inspiré en… varias cosas xD como ya les mencioné, quiero que sea algo inusual y más "individual". Ya se darán cuenta por qué.

Este fic va dedicado a Pame, Blankfans, -LoveYaoi-RedMoon, Ankin y Tifa-chan at your service, quienes reviewearon el último fic que escribí hasta la fecha, Hasta que el amor nos separe. Gracias a sus comentarios y a sus halagos es que me dan ganas de escribir (y espero que tú, si tú, mal lector que ni siquiera te has tomado la molestia de leer mi otro fic, lo hagas AHORA. Si no… dejaré un fanfic más incompleto, MUAJAJAJAJA!! Sí, yo castigo de esa manera xD)

Y bueno, para finalizar, hmmm… mejor dejo la habladera de bobadas. Aquí les dejo mi humilde fic, elaborado con material reciclado xD Ya saben, DEJEN REVIEWS y continuaré reciclando, juajua!

Un beso.

Atte: Sango Hiraikoutsu (Estoy pensando cambiarme el nick name, pero aún no encuentro uno lo suficientemente sexy xD ya les avisaré).

DISCLAIMER (¿es así? xD): FFVII ni sus personajes ni las canciones que llegue a utilizar durante la realización me pertenecen (vamos, si fueran míos no estaría escribiendo fanfics, sino que ya hubiese hecho una continuación de la película), sino a Square Enix y a un montón de gente más).

NOTA: EL FANFIC SE SITÚA DESPUÉS DE LOS SUCESOS DE "DIRGE OF CERBERUS" :)

**Frutas, ellos y yo.**

**Capítulo 1: Reno y las piñas.**

Dos mujeres jóvenes se encontraban en la habitación de un palacio en Wutai. Una de ellas, de cabellos oscuros y largos, con la piel muy clara y un bulto en su vientre que se asomaba claramente a través del vestido holgado, miraba hacia la ventana con los ojos perdidos pues su mente se ocupaba de discernir sobre otros asuntos. De pronto, volteó su rostro y se dirigió a la otra fémina que la acompañaba, aún más joven y de cabellos también castaños y cortos, y le interrogó con tono dubitativo:

-¿Realmente piensas hacer eso? Es decir, ¿estará correcto que lo hagamos?

La otra chica, que se encontraba sacando hojas de papel y bolígrafos de la gaveta de un escritorio, la miró con expresión cansada y le respondió casi de mala manera:

- Ya es la décima vez que me preguntas lo mismo y te voy a dar la respuesta de siempre: yo me reviento de ganas por hacerlo pero al final es de ti de quien depende todo este asunto. Después de todo, tú eres la principal afectada.

- A ti también te va a salpicar un poco todo esto, lo sabes- le aclaró su amiga con un tono de voz más grave.

La joven tragó saliva y sintió un ligero escalofrío recorrerle la piel entera. Aún así, sonrió y, aclarándose a garganta, habló de nuevo:

- Lo sé Tifa, pero ya de eso hemos hablado…¡y bastante! Te lo repito, me parece que es una idea genial y, a decir verdad, no le veo nada de malo.

La encinta morena le correspondió la sonrisa a la chica y asintió en señal de aprobación.

- Además, así podremos quitarle un poco de su fortuna al rubio cabeza hueca

Tifa rió para sí y comenzó a recordar, lo único que tenía que hacer.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Las gotas de lluvia golpeaban contra la superficie sobre la que precipitaban, emitiendo un ruido apacible y melancólico que hacía querer refugiarse y el olor a tierra mojada se mezclaba con el aroma del pie de piña que Tifa había preparado y se cocinaba en el horno. Ella por su parte, esperaba a que cesara la cocción para poder irse a su bar, el 7mo cielo, a fin de acomodarlo todo y luego recibir a la usual clientela. El negocio había prosperado bastante por lo que la morena, ya siendo incapaz de lidiar con tanto trabajo, contrató a tres empleados: una joven llamada Selphie, quien se encargaba en la parte de cocina, y un chico y una chica, cuyos nombres eran Zell y Rikku, quienes le ayudaban a lidiar con los clientes que algunas veces se pasaban de difíciles.

Con respecto a los niños, Marlene y Denzel, en aquel momento se encontraban con Barret en Corel. El moreno había decidido que pasaran una temporada con él… por múltiples razones.

-Barret…- murmuró la joven mientras se acordaba de las palabras que su amigo le había dirigido aquella vez, cuando fue a buscar a los niños.

**FLASHBACK**

_- ¿Desde hace cuanto que está ausente?- Cuestionó Barret aprovechando que los chicos estaban terminando de hacer sus maletas en su respectiva alcoba._

_- Tres meses- contestó la chica bajando la mirada y tratando de ocultar sus llorosos ojos- Me había dicho que… que ya estaba bien, pero aún le quedaban unos asuntos por resolver- calló un momento, tomó aire y prosiguió- Al principio lo entendí, pero no pensé que tomaría tanto tiempo, no tanto._

_El moreno la miró con lástima e impotencia. Sabía que Tifa era una mujer excepcional, tanto física como espiritualmente. De hecho, ya estaba harto de que, estando en Corel o en cualquier parte del mundo, los hombres se le acercaran y le preguntasen con admiración, picardía o morbosidad (según fuese el caso): Entonces, ¿conoces a Tifa Lockhart?_

_Aún así, Tifa no estaba consciente de quién era y de lo que poseía. Ella sólo pensaba en él, en el amor de su vida y su mayor frustración, su motivo de existencia… e infelicidad._

_Cuando la chica levantó el rostro para limpiarse las incipientes lágrimas que habían amenazado con resbalarse por él, el moreno frunció el ceño y con tono grave se dirigió a quien consideraba su hermana menor:_

_- Ya basta Tifa- le exigió el hombre- ya ha sido suficiente, no tienes por que continuar atada a lo que él decida hacer con su condenada vida. Me llevo a los niños para que tomes un tiempo para ti misma y vivas, disfrutes, hagas lo que quieras y estés con quien quieras. Sí Tifa, ESTÉS, porque considero que deberías encontrarte a alguien que al menos te entretenga lo suficiente como para que no tengas que estar llorando a cada rato. _

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Se llevó un dedo a los labios y reflexionó sobre aquel recuerdo.

- ¿Buscarme a alguien más?- pensó.

Se levantó de la silla en la que descansaba y se dirigió al espejo más cercano. Sus ojos iban de arriba abajo, indagándose a sí misma, como si estuviese tratando de encontrar algo.

-¿Será que yo podría conseguirme a alguien?- Se interrogó a sí misma en voz alta.

No pudo acabar de pensar pues la alarma del horno le anunciaba que el tiempo de cocción ya había finalizado.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Acomodaba en uno de los estantes inferiores de la barra del bar, con sumo cuidado, cada uno de los vasos que Rikku recién había lavado y secado con un paño limpio. Los tomaba uno a uno evitando que alguno pudiese resbalarse de sus manos mientras seguía pensando en las palabras de Barret. Aún con la curiosidad a flor de piel, llevó uno de los vasos lo suficientemente próximo a su rostro y buscó su reflejo en él, preguntándose si de verdad alguien podría fijarse en ella.

Disculpe la intromisión pero siento que hoy está bastante distraída- Rikku la sacaba de sus pensamientos son su directo comentario.

- Tifa la observó, aún no tan consciente de su entorno, y sacudió su cabeza mientras se disponía a continuar con su faena y responderle a su empleada:

- No es nada Rikku, no te preocupes- le contestó sin mirarla.

La jovencita la miró desconfiada y con aparente indiferencia le respondió sin mucha atención:

- Si usted lo dice…- fue lo que dijo la rubia mientras se volteaba para alejarse de aquel lugar.

Sin embargo, la morena volvió a acercar un vaso a su rostro como esperando respuesta de aquel objeto. En eso pensó en Rikku. Dudó un poco, pero se convenció de que quizás ella podría ayudarle a exterminar a aquel molesto demonio que no la dejaba en paz.

-¡Espera, Rikku!- la llamó con exaltación su jefa.

La chica se sonrió pícaramente: sabía que mostrar indiferencia ante algo era la mejor manera de enterarse de la intimidad de alguien.

- ¿Si?- preguntó haciéndose la tonta.

- Verás...- comenzó a hablar la morena, hecha un manojo de nervios- hay algo que, ergh… no sé cómo explicarlo en realidad, ehm… no es que sea una pregunta comprometedora o algo así, pero… ¿qué piensas de mí físicamente?- preguntó de un solo tirón, con las mejillas enrojecidas y muerta de pena.

Rikku puso los ojos como platos y entre confundida y estupefacta, no pudo responderle a la chica sin antes preguntarle algo más:

- Jefa, ¿con qué intención me está preguntando eso? -

Tifa quería que la tierra se la tragase entera. Abrió exageradamente los ojos y con expresión angustiosa le aclaró el punto a su empleada:

- ¡No pienses mal Rikku! ¡No quise expresarme con esa intención!-

Al ver que la jovencita se relajaba, Tifa recobró la respiración y dirigió de nuevo su mirada al vaso de vidrio:

- ¿Crees que yo podría atraer a un hombre, que podría conseguirme a una pareja?- cuestionó con seriedad.

Rikku al principio puso los ojos como platos de nuevo... pero de improviso emitió una fortísima carcajada que atropelló a la excesiva calma de Tifa. Esta se preocupó al observar tal reacción.

- Señorita Tifa- le respondía la joven rubia ya un poco más calmada- no sé si en el resto del mundo es así, pero aquí en Edge las mujeres se dividen en dos grupos: Las mujeres de Edge y Tifa Lockhart.

Tifa sonrió, mas no quedó muy convencida de la respuesta de su empleada pues le pareció demasiado exagerada. Sin embargo no pudieron seguir conversando al respecto porque la hora de apertura del establecimiento ya se acercaba y aquella plática les había retrasado.

.............................................................................................................................................

Tal como todos los días, el negocio se abrió a las 8:30 de la noche. Los clientes empezaron a llegar y a pedir sus aperitivos y bebidas mientras conversaban sobre el trabajo, sobre sus planes, sobre dinero y sobre el progreso de la ciudad, Edge. Tifa se mantenía en la barra sirviendo las bebidas y recibiendo los pagos. Observaba a cada uno de los hombres que yacía en el establecimiento y seguía preguntándose si realmente era lo suficientemente bonita como para llamar la atención de algún individuo del sexo opuesto. Y aunque las miradas que se posaban sobre ella no aclaraban sus dudas, sí la hacían sentir incómoda y la hacían esconderse detrás de la barra y de la caja registradora. Sigilosamente, mientras servía un trago a un cliente, Rikku se le acercó lo suficiente como para que los clientes que se encontraban próximos a ellas no pudiesen oír lo que comentaban, ni siquiera ver el movimiento de sus labios.

- El único problema con el que usted debería lidiar es su timidez- le aseveró la chica mientras sonreía de una forma entre comprensiva y burlesca- usted podría tener al hombre que quisiera, pero con esa actitud de chocobo desprotegido no logrará nada- enfatizó.

Tifa suspiró. No sabía si fue de resignación a causa de la observación de la chica o por el recuerdo nostálgico que le producía la palabra "chocobo". Terminó de servir la bebida pero Rikku la agarró rápidamente y se la puso a su jefa frente al rostro:

-Tómese esto de un tirón, sin pensarlo mucho, y verá que se sentirá mejor. No se preocupe por lo demás, yo me ocuparé de que todo transcurra con normalidad- le aconsejó.

Tifa se sentía reacia a realizar tal hazaña, pero una vez más miró su reflejo en el vaso, esta vez con una percepción distinta:

- Está bien- contestó la morena mientras tomaba el vaso con una de sus manos- jamás he hecho algo que después me haya producido remordimientos, tal vez hoy sea el día- y finalizando con aquellas palabras llevó el líquido a su boca y lo bebió tal como Rikku se lo había aconsejado mientras esta sonreía abiertamente.

Sintió que le quemaban la garganta y cuando coloco su cabeza en su postura original experimentó un leve mareo mezclado con una leve sensación de despojo.

- ¡Jefa! Primera vez que la veo uniéndose a la fiesta- exclamó Zell cuando se acercó al área en donde se encontraban las muchachas con el fin de solicitar una bebida para un cliente. Fue él quien hizo volver a Tifa a la realidad.

Con el paso de las horas el mareo se controló y Tifa se sintió más alegre y desinhibida. Rió a carcajadas, disfrutaba de la música que se escuchaba en el ambiente y hasta agradecía los cumplidos que le otorgaban los clientes. Rikku y Zell sonreían satisfechos al ver a su jefa tan… a decir verdad, como jamás la habían visto.

Hubo un momento en el cual, mientras la morena servía otra bebida, un joven cliente, que se encontraba en la barra, hizo un comentario comprometedor a los demás jóvenes (quienes tendían a ocupar esa zona del bar) que tenía a su alrededor:

- A decir verdad, no entiendo como una mujer tan hermosa aún está sola, si cualquiera de nosotros estaría dispuesto a hacerle compañía- dirigiéndose a Tifa.

Los chicos también se quejaron en voz alta y Tifa ocultó su rostro, evitando darse cuenta de las miradas que se posaban sobre ella. El alcohol aún no le había desarraigado la vergüenza.

- Eso es porque aún no se ha encontrado con un hombre de verdad- contestó una voz arrogante y juvenil en uno de los extremos de la barra.

Los jóvenes, Rikku, Zell y hasta la propia Tifa dirigieron sus miradas al lugar del cual provenía esa voz. La joven sabía que ese comentario sólo podría haberlo hecho alguien que la conociera y estuviese al tanto de su relación con Cloud. Sin embargo, al darse cuenta de quién era, no se esperaba que fuese esa persona.

- ¡Reno!- exclamó asombrada mientras todos los presentes se mantenían en silencio.

El turco se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba la chica. Mientras caminaba, los murmullos comenzaron a surgir pero él mantenía su vista y su atención concentrada en alguien más. Al llegar al lugar, se inclinó hacia la barra y sin dejar de observar fijamente a la chica que alguna vez fue su enemiga, le habló en un tono de voz que sólo ella pudo escuchar:

- ¿Desde cuándo permites que estos buitres te hablen así?- Le interrogó.

- ¿Qué pretendes que haga?- respondió la joven con resignación- Son los clientes, ellos me alimentan.

- Oh- siguió hablando el turco- lo que quiere decir que estás sola.

- No, ¡para nada!- le contestó Tifa animadamente- ¿acaso no ves que tengo a tres chicos trabajando conmigo?- La chica tenía la mirada un tanto perdida y su estado de ebriedad funcionaba como una coraza contra los recuerdos dolorosos.

- Me refiero a que- prosiguió el pelirrojo- Cloud no está contigo, ¿cierto?

La morena tomó una botella y se sirvió un vaso de licor que bebió de un solo golpe y luego del breve mareo le contestó al chico que tenía frente a sí:

- No, Cloud no está- se limitó a decirle.

Reno hizo un gesto de lamentación y después de acabarse su bebida le habló una vez más:

- Tal como lo dije, no has conocido un hombre de verdad.

Tifa lo miró fijamente mientras él encendía un cigarro (N.A: No sé si fuma en realidad, pero me pareció interesante que lo hiciese aquí xD) y desviaba la vista a otro lugar. Ella también hizo lo propio y se fijo en Rikku quién le picaba el ojo y con el pulgar le hacía una señal de aprobación. Pensó en sus palabras, sus consejos y, con el impulso que le proporcionaba el alcohol, se armó de valentía y le habló al pelirrojo:

- ¿Sabes?- comenzó a decirle- ya estoy algo cansada de atender el bar por hoy y, ahora que recuerdo, esta tarde preparé un pie de piña y sería una lástima que se echara a perder porque, a decir verdad, es mucho para mí sola…- trataba de hablar serenamente aunque su nerviosismo era visible.

Reno la miraba extrañado, tratando de averiguar qué especie de mosquito la habría picado y la hacía comportarse de aquella manera tan inusual. Su relación jamás había sido lo suficientemente próxima o cordial como para que se suscitaran hechos como aquel. Sin embargo, no tomó en cuenta ni una de todas aquellas cosas que habían pasado por su cabeza y aceptó la propuesta de la chica.

Tifa se retiró del lugar mientras Rikku le aseguraba que ella se encargaría de que todo continuase con normalidad. Llevó una de las botellas del bar consigo y junto al turco atravesó la puerta que descubría las escaleras que la conducían a su casa. Subieron por ella y llegaron a la puerta que servía de segunda entrada a la residencia. Al abrirla, la chica miró al joven quien, un tanto nervioso (al igual que ella) le preguntó si estaba bien que él entrara, que si ello no molestaría a los niños. Ella sólo le sonrió mientras le aclaraba que ellos se habían marchado por un tiempo, que por ahora ella estaba completamente sola en aquella vivienda.

Lo que ocurrió después de ello se fue haciendo cada vez más borroso para sus mentes a medida que la botella de vodka se agotaba. El sillón de la sala, risas, carcajadas, una que otra broma pesaba, preguntas comprometedoras, respuestas desinhibidas, las porciones de pie de piña que no fueron consumidas en su totalidad, un beso, otro beso, el perfume de ella, el olor de él, una chaqueta en el suelo, una mano afincándose y hundiéndose en el sofá, suspiro, cansancio…

Al amanecer, la luz del sol golpeó el rostro de Tifa quien se deshizo del sueño poco a poco… sin embargo, fue un grito que salió de su boca al ver un trozo de pie de piña desparramado por el suelo y al darse cuenta que un brazo masculino rodeaba su cuerpo desnudo lo que terminó de despertarla.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Las mejillas ruborizadas de Tifa declaraban cuán secreto había mantenido ella ese recuerdo durante todos aquellos años. Los dedos se Yuffie se posaron en el botón "stop" de la grabadora sin dejar de observar fijamente a su amiga, aún tratando de digerir y comprender que aquel relato era demasiado increíble como para ser cierto. Luego de haber pulsado aquella tecla, escribió algo en una hoja y después sacudió levemente su cabeza y poco a poco volvió a la realidad. La morena aún mantenía las mejillas intensamente ruborizadas. El silencio se tornó un poco incómodo, por lo que Yuffie decidió romperlo cuando lo consideró preciso:

- Entonces, allí fue cuando y en donde comenzó todo- fue lo único que alcanzó a decir la castaña.

- Sí- contestó brevemente Tifa, mientras trataba de evocar aquel olor y sabor a pie de piña, tan propios de su primera vez.

**Fin del Capítulo 1**

**CONTINUARÁ**

Aquí finaliza el primer capítulo de esta rara historia que se me antojó escribir (sí, lo sé, es muy intensa). Tal como les dije, el transcurso de la misma depende de U S T E D E S así que ya saben el procedimiento: Reviews, reviews y máaaaas reviews!! Sí, lo sé, me gusta el reconocimiento, Y QUÉ?

XOXO!! :) Hasta pronto!


	2. I love you, I really do

He decidido actualizar pronto :) la historia se está recibiendo bastante bien por lo que he accedido a actualizar con prontitud. También lo hago porque algunos de ustedes se están forjando una idea del transcurso del fanfic, pero yo he decidido complicárselos más =D juajuaaaa!!

No me voy a extender mucho con esta introducción, ahí las va el segundo capítulo de esta cosa rara de la cual yo tampoco estoy segura del todo.

Darkcrystalgirl, Pj, Aguante yo/Pame, Tifaina, Tifa Chan at your service… este capítulo es posible por ustedes, gracias! Un beso.

**Frutas, ellos y yo**

**Capítulo II**

"**I love you, I really do"**

- Jamás me lo imaginé- fue lo único que alcanzó a decir Yuffie después de haber escuchado el impactante relato- es demasiado extraño, la verdad es que aún no lo entiendo.

Tifa le miraba divertida, como una niña cuando revela alguna travesura secreta a sus padres y estos no pueden creérselo. Volteó la cabeza hacia la ventana de aquella habitación y sonrió mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una expresión de ternura nostálgica. Comenzó a hablar:

- A mi también me pareció demasiado extraño cuando comenzó, después de todo él y yo éramos prácticamente unos extraños el uno para el otro- hizo silencio, suspiró y continuó- sin embargo, puedo decirte que Reno fue una de las experiencias más dulces de mi vida.

La joven castaña la observaba aún sorprendida. Tomó el lápiz, otra hija de papel y volvió a encender la grabadora.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!- gritó Tifa mientras empujaba al joven que la abrazaba, se levantaba del sofá y se cubría con la sábana que los estuvo arropando mientras dormían.

Se alejó lo más que pudo de ese lugar mientras observaba horrorizada al chico que la miraba con desconcierto mientras hacía un esfuerzo sobre humano para poder despertarse totalmente. Al hacerlo, se percató de su desnudez y tomó un cojín para poder ocultar su masculinidad y seguidamente le reprochó a la joven que tenía delante de sí.

- ¿Podría saber el motivo por el cual me despertaste tan "delicadamente"? ¿O es que sueles hacerlo así todas las mañanas?- le dijo mientras se acariciaba el brazo que había impactado directamente con el suelo.

La morena estuvo a punto de gritar un "¿Qué demonios haces aquí?" pero empezó a recordar: Ayer, el bar, Reno había llegado, los tragos, el pie de piña…

- Ehmmm, pues…- balbuceaba mientras abría y cerraba los párpados repetidamente, tratando de volver a la realidad- lo siento, es que no recordaba lo de ayer.

- ¿Con que lo habías olvidado? Me haces sentir insignificante- le señaló Reno mientras encendía un cigarrillo- aunque no me extraña que haya sido así teniendo en cuenta el exceso de alcohol que había en tu torrente sanguíneo.

La chica se ruborizó y por primera vez en muchas horas volvió a sentir vergüenza. Reno, sin mirarla, se dirigió a ella nuevamente mientras volteaba su rostro a un lado.

- Aunque yo no hubiese podido olvidarlo, ¿sabes? No todos los días te acuestas con Tifa Lockhart.

En el rostro de la morena se formó una expresión de indignación mientras que él la miraba por el rabillo del ojo. Llevó su rostro hacia ella y se excusó antes de que la chica le lanzase por la cabeza el primer objeto que tuviese al alcance.

- ¡Es broma, es broma! No quise ofenderte- el explicó el pelirrojo, aunque estaba consciente de que un montón de hombres en todo Edge morirían por estar en su lugar.

Al oír la disculpa, Tifa suspiró y le dedicó una tímida sonrisa. Le hubiese gustado hablar de algo mas no sabía qué decir… era la primera vez que había llegado a tanto con alguien.

- Hablando de eso- continuó Reno mientras acababa su cigarrillo- tal vez esta pregunta te resultará incómoda pero no aguanto la curiosidad- terminó de fumar y posó sus dos ojos en ella- ¿Eras virgen, cierto?

La chica sintió un calor asfixiante y abrió los ojos como platos. Su estado de estupefacción sólo le permitió GRITAR una frase coherente.

- ¡¿CO-CO-COMO LO SABÍAS?!

- Porque sí- se limitó a contestarle el joven mientras la miraba con ternura- _¿Quién lo iba a pensar?- _se dijo a sí mismo Reno, extrañado y maravillado al mismo tiempo de la inexperiencia de la mujer con la que había estado esa noche.

El muchacho alcanzó su ropa interior que estaba tirada en el suelo cerca de él y se la colocó sin quitarse el cojín de encima, cuidando la sensibilidad de la joven que tenía en frente y cuyas mejillas parecían estallar de lo sonrosadas que estaban. Ya cubierto, se levantó y se dirigió a ella. Al llegar, tomó su rostro entre sus manos y le habló despacio y casi en susurros.

- Perdóname si no resultó como lo soñabas y con quién deseabas- le dijo Reno sin dejar de verla a los ojos. Tifa sabía a qué se referían, a quién se referían esas palabras. Sintió tristeza, pero sólo un poco. Estaba fascinada y atónita con el comportamiento, con la dulzura, con la atención con la que le hablaba el pelirrojo que tenía a poco centímetros de ella. En toda su vida, ningún hombre la había tratado con tanta gentileza y suavidad.

"…_deberías encontrarte a alguien que al menos te entretenga lo suficiente como para que no tengas que estar llorando a cada rato", "A decir verdad, no entiendo como una mujer tan hermosa aún está sola, si cualquiera de nosotros estaría dispuesto a hacerle compañía…", "…usted podría tener al hombre que quisiera, pero con esa actitud de chocobo desprotegido no logrará nada"… _Cada una de las recomendaciones que le habían dado con respecto a sus sentimientos flotaban en su cabeza y revolvían todos y cada uno de sus pensamientos. Miró a Reno y reflexionaba sobre todo y todos, ¿será que aquél era su momento?, ¿será que él sería el nuevo hombre de su vida, el que le sacaría a Cloud Strife del corazón? No sabía y no tenía si quiera una idea de lo que podría suceder. Pero, ¿por qué no intentarlo? Después de todo, ella no estaba buscando a nadie para comprometerse, refugiarse o para sacarse a la estaca que tenía enterrada en el alma, aunque sí sería propicio encontrar a alguien para divertirse y entretenerse en los ratos libres, alguien con quien pudiese reír para evitar llorar y ¿Por qué no? para hacer el amor en vez de lamentar una ausencia.

- No te preocupes- le contestó sonriente y serena, poniendo sus manos sobre las de él- lo disfruté y no me arrepiento.

Él también le sonrió y depositó un tierno beso en la mejilla de la chica. Quitó las manos de su cara y empezó a recoger su ropa del suelo y luego de colocarla sobre el sofá comenzó a vestirse. Tifa sólo lo observaba, estudiando cada uno de sus movimientos y pensando qué decirle.

- No tienes por qué irte… aún- la voz de la chica rompió el silencio- no tengo nada que hacer sino esperar a que llegue la hora de irme a atender el bar. Me gustaría que te quedaras, puedo preparar algo y comer juntos- le explicaba la morena, entre convenciéndole y suplicándole- será una forma de pagarte o recompensarte todo lo que hiciste por mí ayer…

Reno, al terminar de escucharlo, puso cara de ofendido y le contestó:

- ¿Pagarme? Oye, me ofendes con eso. Esto que pasó no es mi trabajo-

Tifa no entendió lo que el chico quiso decir pero cuando este soltó la primera carcajada pudo comprenderlo y también se rió. Cuando el chico se calmó, volvió a hablarle:

- Vale, me quedo- le dijo divertido- pero más te vale que esté bueno porque hoy es mi día libre.

Tifa se dio una ducha rápida y luego él hizo lo mismo mientras ella se disponía a preparar el desayuno. Cuando el pelirrojo salió del baño, la ayudó a limpiar el desorden que habían hecho en la sala de la casa a lo que Tifa le agradeció sorprendida. Listo el desayuno, se sentaron en la mesa a comer, a charlar a disfrutar. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Tifa desayunaba sin angustia, sin lamentarse de estar tan sola, sin extrañar la compañía masculina…

Reno desayunó y no se fue. Se quedó todo ese día a su lado, contagiándose de su alegría y conociéndola cada vez más en cada segundo que pasaba, maravillándose de sus gestos, de su mirada y de su sonrisa y sintiendo, muy en sus adentros, que ya la amaba…

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Decidieron mantener lo suyo en secreto o, mejor dicho, no quisieron explicárselo a nadie, a excepción de Rikku quien se encargaba del Séptimo Cielo cuando su jefa se escapaba a vivir su idilio. Aunque era difícil definir qué era exactamente eso de "lo suyo". Eran todo y a la vez eran nada. Había semanas en las que se veían todos los días y semanas en las que no sabían nada el uno del otro durante el transcurso de la misma. Salían juntos a la calle aparentando ser sólo amigos pero cuando llegaban a la casa de Tifa hacían el amor hasta quedarse dormidos. Reno se trasladaba a vivir con ella durante sus vacaciones e incluso hasta se iban de viaje a destinos en los que nadie pudiese conocerlos. Aquel, era para ambos, su amor de escapadas, de novedades, de matices desconocidos. Para ella significaba sus primeras veces, sus primeros cigarrillos, sus escapadas del trabajo, sus excesos de alcohol, sus excesos de amor. Para él implicaba el cuerpo tibio que rodeaba con sus piernas mientras dormían, una foto de su primer plano en su cartera, sonreírse al recordarla en un éxtasis de alegría, llamarla y deleitarse con sólo oír su voz y el aroma a pie de piña (postre que Reno adoraba comer) que expedía del horno y llenaba la casa entera, los llenaba a ellos y a sus sentimientos.

Sorprendentemente, Tifa no había tenido chance (ni ganas) de pensar en Cloud. Ya ni se molestaba en llamarle a su celular ¿para qué? No quería pasar por el desagradable momento de escuchar la grabadora, tal como siempre sucedía. Además… ya no lo necesitaba ni quería sentir que debía hacerlo. Estaba contenta, estaba feliz. Y no sólo ella estaba consciente de ello sino también quienes la querían y la conocían de verdad. Un día, mientras hacía de la suyas con Reno, Barret la llamó por teléfono y ella, temiendo que su amigo pudiese pensar que le había ocurrido algo malo y se apareciese de pronto, a punto de una crisis nerviosa y, para desgracia de todos, derrumbado la puerta de aquella casa y enterándose (de la peor manera) de la "cercana" relación que mantenían, le contestó. Aún así, eso no evitó que el pelirrojo siguiese hurgando en el cuerpo de su amante y esto a ella le producía un nerviosismo placentero para cuya respuesta ella había optado por la risa en lugar de los gemidos. Barret, curioso de lo que le ocurría a su amiga, le preguntó con cierta malicia:

- Tifa ¿Acaso estás allí con alguien?-

A lo que ella, con fingido asombro le respondía:

- Barret ¡Cómo crees! Lo que pasa es que me acabo de recordar de algo chistoso.

Momentos un tanto incómodos como aquel surgieron muchísimas veces. Aunque, sin duda alguna, el peor ocurrió una vez en la que, ya en un estado de ebriedad que era capaz de deshacerse del pudor, Tifa le sugirió al pelirrojo tener un "receso" de trabajo en las escaleras que conducían de la casa al bar. El joven accedió y en menos de 5 minutos ya estaban divirtiéndose a lo grande, ella recostada de las escalinatas y él sobre ella. Sin embargo, preocupada por la ausencia de su jefa, Rikku decidió buscarla por todos lados y cuando atravesó la puerta que hacía de entrada a aquel pasadizo, los encontró con las manos en la masa y en medio de su horror no pudo hacer más que gritar. La pareja se separó inmediatamente al oír el chillido y al darse cuenta de quién había sido quién lo había emitido, la morena fue quien encaró la situación:

- No te preocupes Rikku- dijo la chica mientras se acomodaba la ropa – sólo estábamos charlando un rato.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

No obstante, el tiempo pasó e hizo de las suyas. Los estaba haciendo caer, a los dos. Mientras estaba sola, Tifa se imaginaba como podría ser su relación si la daban a conocer al mundo, sin la necesidad de ocultarse, si la llevaban a un plano mucho más formal, si la convertían en un compromiso de verdad. Por su parte, Reno no pensaba en esas cosas ya que hace bastante tiempo atrás se lo había cuestionado y si no había dado el paso es porque estaba al tanto de los complicados sentimientos de Tifa y de lo que ella había sentido (o quizás, aún sentía) por su amigo de la infancia. Aún así, no aguantaba las ganas de hacerla totalmente suya, de confesarle que estaba listo, que no había nada más que pensar ni decidir, que, a fin de cuentas, la, la…

Sin embargo, un día Reno se dio cuenta que hacer que aquella joven se quedara a su lado era una hazaña demasiado riesgosa, que a pesar de las sonrisas y las caricias que ella pudiese otorgarle existía un trasfondo mucho más fuerte, oscuro y difícil de batallar. Todo empezó cuando él llegó al Séptimo Cielo y Tifa, luego de haberlo recibido como de costumbre, lo convidó a quedarse a dormir esa noche en su casa. Él accedió y ella le sugirió que pasase directamente a la vivienda si estaba muy cansado. El pelirrojo hizo lo propio y mientras buscaba algo de comer en la cocina se encontró con un sobre que estaba guardado cuidadosamente en la gaveta en donde se colocaban los utensilios de la cocina. Leyó la fecha y correspondía a más de una semana que había sido entregada. Aquella carta le hubiese sido totalmente indiferente de no haber sido por su remitente: Cloud Strife. No pudo evitar leerla y lo que se encontró no fue de su agrado: decía que más pronto de lo pensado terminaría su "búsqueda", que ya estaba cansado del trote, que extrañaba los niños y, sobretodo, que la extrañaba a ella. Al terminar la línea que hacía mención a ello, no se sintió cómodo y se fue. Encendió los cigarrillos que tenía, uno tras otro mientras se agotaban y empezó a caminar entre las frías calles de Edge, debatiéndose y preguntándose qué debía hacer. A lo lejos escuchó una canción que probablemente sonaba en algún radio dentro de una casa. No sabía quién la cantaba ni le interesaba saberlo, sin embargo esa composición le estuvo rondando por la cabeza todo el tiempo. A la mañana siguiente fue a ver a Tifa y ella le preguntó el por qué de su ausencia y por qué no se lo había hecho saber. Él, tomó una de sus manos, la entrelazó con la suyas y luego se la besó para después limitarse a contestarle con un "cosas mías que a veces me dan".

Tifa seguía igual de cariñosa y complaciente pero él no compartía esas maneras. Trataba de alejarse, de hacerse una coraza y de que fuese ella quien terminase desechándolo. Pero no podía, y en realidad tampoco quería. Ya era demasiado tarde, ella era su mayor debilidad y no podía abstenerse a no adorarla, ni hacerla suya cada vez que ella se lo pedía. La amaba, con todos los pros y los contras que aquel idilio acarreaba la amaba… y aunque sabía que el corazón de ella no pertenecía a él no podía dejar de hacerlo. Y si no fuese así ¿Entonces por qué no le hizo saber de la existencia de aquella reveladora carta? ¿Por qué se la guardó para sí misma como una intimidad? Lo que está a la vista no necesita explicación, eso era definitivo. Fue entonces cuando concluyó lo que implicaba todo este asunto: es peor quemarse que desaparecer.

Por eso, dos semanas después de haber hallado la carta, se dirigió a casa de Tifa con una decisión en mente. Llamó a la puerta y ella al recibirlo lo abrazó. Él hizo lo mismo y la aferró a su cuerpo con fuerza, después de todo aquél sería su último abrazo. Al separarse la miró con los ojos llenos de tristeza y ella lo percibió:

- ¿Qué sucede?- la interrogó la morena mientras lo hacía pasar. Él, serio y silencioso, se preparaba el enfrentamiento contra sí mismo y contra alguien que se hallaba ausente en aquel momento.

Fue entonces cuando recordó la canción que había escuchado a lo lejos aquél día. Ella narraba la historia de una chica que estaba perdidamente de una superestrella, alguien que jamás podría ser suyo, alguien que había correspondido a su amor a medias pero jamás podría entregársele totalmente. Sintió tristeza por la chica y por sí mismo. Aunque aquella canción no se ajustaba totalmente a su situación, la melancolía y el sentimiento de trasfondo era el mismo. Tifa era su especie de superestrella.

_Long ago and oh so far away_

_I fell in love with you before the second show_

_Your guitar, it sounds so sweet and clear_

_But you're not really here_

_It's just the radio_

- Tifa- empezó a hablar sin verla a los ojos- he pensando que es mejor no vernos más.

La chica sitió como un balde de agua helada le caía encima y el frío la sobrecogía. No se explicaba como era posible que Reno le estuviese sugiriendo algo tan atroz. El chico, por su parte, la miraba y se destrozaba al ver su cara de angustia. Él hubiese preferido no decirle nada y continuar con lo que tenían, pero estaba seguro que de alguna u otra forma, tarde o temprano, algo truncaría su felicidad, y ese algo tenía nombre y apellido.

La canción, triste y nostálgica, seguía sonando en su cabeza.

_Don't you remember you told me you loved me baby_

_You said you'd be coming back this way again baby_

_Baby, baby, baby, baby, oh, baby, I love you I really do_

- ¿Por qué me dices esto Reno? ¿Acaso ya no te gusto más?- preguntaba la morena con triste inocencia- ¿Acaso tienes a alguien más?

- Tifa- le contestó el muchacho, sintiendo como una daga le atravesaba el corazón- eres tú quien tiene a alguien más.

La muchacha abrió los ojos como platos y se acercó a él desafiante.

- ¿Quién te ha dicho esa barbaridad?- le interrogó con un alto tono de voz al joven- Si tengo a alguien más, entonces dime su nombre.

- Cloud Strife- fue lo único que dijo él. Ella, estupefacta, no pudo decir nada.

Y la triste canción aún permanecía en la cabeza del chico

_Lone__liness is a such a sad affair  
_

_And I can hardl__y wait to be with you again  
_

_What to say to make you come again_

Come back to me again

And play your sad guitar

- Yo sé que aún lo amas Tifa- le hablaba Reno de forma lenta y melancólica- y no puedo reprochártelo pues yo no soy nadie para juzgar tus sentimientos. Y prefiero alejarme de ti porque sé que tú no puedes ofrecerme seguridad, porque yo no quiero ser el único que esté seguro del compromiso que podríamos hacer, porque no quiero despertarme un día y darme cuenta de que te fuiste con él y tener que sufrir por ello.

Tifa se acercó un poco más a él y lo abrazó con desmedida fuerza. Entonces, comenzó a hablar:

- No tienes por qué irte, yo me enamoré de ti- le declaró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y con su cabeza recostada en el hombro de él. Reno, que le correspondía el abrazo, le respondió con todo el dolor del mundo:

- Sé que te enamoraste de mí Tif, pero jamás llegarás a amarme como a él. Sé que te enamoraste de mí pero no te lo sacaste del corazón. Sé que no te soy indiferente pero tus sentimientos están compartidos y estoy consiente de que él prevalece sobre mí y yo, la verdad, aunque suene muy egoísta, te quiero sólo para mí. De no ser así, prefiero dejarte libre.

Tifa comprendía cada una de las palabras del muchacho. Ella se había enamorado de él y lo quería muchísimo, en exceso… pero Cloud era su todo.

El joven se separó de ella y le limpió las lágrimas del rostro. Depositó un beso en su frente y le dedicó una sonrisa. Ella, por su parte, le respondió con un intenso beso en los labios y después lo miró a los ojos. Suspiraron, se separaron y él se dirigió a la puerta. Puso su mano en la manilla pero antes se volteó a verla y le habló una vez más. Ella seguía llorando.

- No te preocupes Tif, no te sientas mal por esto- el chico trataba de tranquilizarla- jamás te guardaré rencor y sabes que seguiremos siendo los mejores amigos si así lo deseas.

Tifa sonrió conmovida por las palabras del joven. Él abrió al puerta y se dispuso a salir, pero antes de marcharse se dirigió a ella por última vez.

- Te amo Tifa, jamás lo olvides- concluyó y cerró la puerta.

Tifa seguía llorando mientras no dejaba de ver hacia la puerta, aún después de que él se hubiese ido.

- ¡Maldita sea!- Se dijo para sí. Entendía los sentimientos de Reno porque eran iguales a los suyos y se odió a sí misma por no corresponderlo.

Ya afuera, Reno se limpiaba las lágrimas del rostro y aún percibía el aroma a pie de piña que ya le resultaba molesto mientras la triste canción aún deambulaba en su mente.

_Don't you remember you told me you loved me baby_

_You said you'd be coming back this way again baby_

_Baby, baby, baby, baby, oh, baby, I love you I really do_

**Fin Capítulo II.**

**Continuará**

No haré comentarios, solo dejente reviews =) necesito saber qué les pareció.


	3. Feliz Cumpleaños

THIRD CHAPTER UP! :o Oh, realmente estoy impresionante de la velocidad con la que he adelantado el fanfic. Creo que jamás había estado tan entusiasmada por continuar una historia =3 la verdad es que a mi, en lo personal, me gusta mucho y parece que ha caído bastante bien.

Con respecto a los capítulos anteriores pues… terminé enamorándome locamente de Reno =3 y cabe destacar que antes de escribir la historia, aunque me parecía guapo, me era totalmente indiferente. Lástima que ¡bueno! Ya se enteraran =P.

Una vez más, MILES DE MILLONES DE GRACIAS A TODAS LAS QUE HAN DEJAJO REVIEWS (todavía ningún chico lo ha hecho): Tifaina, Aguante yo/Pame, PJ, Kira-Neko-Chan , Tifa chan at your service , Sugar, y Neus =) esto es por ustedes chicas ¡Un beso!

Y aquí les dejo con una nueva parte de esta enredada historia. Espero les resulte tan interesante como los capítulos anteriores.

Y ya lo saben: Ni FF ni las canciones que puedan utilizar para la elaboración de esta historia es mío. Pero si alguien se decide y me regala una parte no me quejo =D (nah! Imposible =()

**Frutas, ellos y yo.**

**Capítulo III **

"**Feliz cumpleaños"**

- Argh

Tifa, aún somnolienta, se levantaba de la cama con mala gana y se llevaba las manos al vientre. Sí, otra vez el pequeño estaba haciendo de las suyas.

- Con que te gusta pelear con la barriga de mamá, ¿eh?- le cuestionaba con extrema dulzura a la criatura que yacía dentro de ella- Ya te daré unas cuantas lecciones cuando crezcas, al menos mami es buena en eso.

Terminó de despertarse y decidió darse un baño y acicalarse, tal como lo hacía todos los días. Se vistió con un vestido holgado de color verde pino y cuyo largo rozaba las rodillas y unos zapatos planos del mismo color. Ya lista, salió en busca de su amiga para desayunar y continuar con la tarea que habían empezado hacía un día. Recordó como había finalizado la sesión del día anterior.

**FLASHBACK**

_- ¡Quién lo pensaría!- comentó Yuffie cuando su amiga terminó el relato- No puedo negar que me extrañaba lo cercana que se había tornado su relación, al punto de formar una amistad; pero jamás pensé en que hubiese existido algo tan intenso entre ustedes._

_- Si tú te sorprendes, entonces no quiero imaginarme la reacción de los demás cuando se enteren- señaló Tifa mientras se sonreía con picardía- pero me muero por saber qué dirá Reno cuando sepa que lo nuestro salió a la luz._

_- ¿Tienes idea alguna sobre lo que te dirá?- le interrogó la joven castaña._

_- Probablemente me salga con una de las suyas al principio- decía divertida la morena- pero se sentirá contento de que lo haya hecho, incluso a mí me contenta. _

_Yuffie le sonrió y puso las hojas y la pluma sobre el escritorio._

_- Bien, continuaremos mañana- finalizó._

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Finalmente, llegó al comedor en donde su amiga la saludó efusivamente y se sentó en la mesa principal.

- ¿Qué tal dormiste hoy?- le preguntó la princesa wutainenese- ¿Ha vuelto a hacer fiesta allí dentro?- dicho eso apuntó con la vista al vientre de la morena.

-Sí- respondió mientras dirigía su mirada al mismo sitio- últimamente se resiste a quedarse en paz.

La castaña rió con ternura ante el comentario. Recordó los tiempos en los que ambas se conocieron, cuando eran unas jovencitas. ¡Y pensar que ahora su amiga albergaba una nueva vida dentro de ella!

Desayunaron, hablaron un poco y luego se dirigieron al estudio, el lugar en el que llevaban a cabo aquella labor tan controvertida.

Tifa tomó asiento en la misma butaca del día anterior mientras Yuffie buscaba sus implementos en las gavetas del escritorio y posteriormente se sentó frente a este. Ya habiendo teniendo todo lo necesario y dirigiendo sus dedos al botón "start" de la grabadora, la castaña comenzó a interrogar a la encinta.

- Entonces, ¿Quién fue la próxima víctima?- dijo ello mientras mostraba en su cara una sonrisa de complicidad.

- Hmmm- murmuró la morena- antes de la otra víctima- le correspondió la sonrisa pero y luego se hizo una expresión de serenidad en su rostro-, hubo algo, un momento…- no terminó de completar la frase pues no sabía que decir al respecto.

Miró a Yuffie y esta supo que era el momento de encender la grabadora.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Limpiaba las mesas del bar con un paño mientras, en el mismo lugar, Rikku y Zell sorteaban quien iba a lavar los baños del establecimiento. Sin embargo, Tifa no estaba al tanto de la apuesta que mantenían los chicos pues sus pensamientos se concentraban en otros asuntos.

Habían pasado ya dos meses desde la "ruptura" con Reno. Aunque los primeros días habían evitado verse y hablarse ya que la sensibilidad estaba a flor de piel, a las dos semanas posteriores el pelirrojo visitó el bar, o mejor dicho, visitó a la muchacha y estuvieron charlando durante toda la noche. Y no sólo fue aquella vez, sino que el muchacho tendía a hacerlo con cierta regularidad. Los cuatro meses de amor que vivieron los dos habían acabado en una buena amistad. Todo aquello había sucedido… y todavía ella no recibía noticias de _él._

Terminado el sorteamiento, del cual Rikku obtuvo la victoria, la rubia se acercó a su jefa.

- Jefa, ¿Qué tiene pensado hacer pasado mañana?- le preguntó la jovencita con curiosidad.

-Ahm, ergggh…- balbuceó la muchacha mientras volvía abruptamente a la realidad- ¿Pasado mañana? Es sábado, ¿no? Pues, ocuparme de mis cosas en casa y luego venir al bar, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

- Porque ese día es su cumpleaños- le contestó la chica.

La muchacha se extrañó un poco ante tal comentario y luego recordó.

-Es cierto- dijo- es mi cumpleaños. Qué cosas, ¿verdad? No lo recordaba.- señaló la joven.

- Jefa, la noto algo triste- le confesó su empleada- ¿Es otra vez por Cloud Strife?- interrogó la chica.

Tifa la miró a los ojos con cierta resignación. Entre ellas, a partir del "incidente" con Reno, había surgido más confianza y, por ende, una amistad. La morena le había contado no sólo lo de su relación con el pelirrojo sino también le hizo saber sobre su sufrimiento por el hombre de su vida.

- No lo sé, Rikku- le respondió la morena- la verdad que no tengo ni idea.

La rubia la miró con pena. Su jefa solía ser tan alegre y tan vivaz a pesar de su timidez. Sintió una ligera ira por aquél hombre que le causaba desánimo y se propuso a mejorar la situación:

- ¡Vamos a celebrar su cumpleaños aquí!- dijo la muchacha animadamente- invitaré a todos sus amigos y nosotros, Selphie, Zell y yo, nos encargaremos de organizar todo- la tomó por los hombros con fuerza- ¡Nos la pasaremos genial!

Tifa sonrió a la muchacha y apreció su preocupación:

-Muchas gracias Rikku- le contestó.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Subía las escaleras con pesadez mientras se dirigía a la entrada de su casa. Eran aproximadamente las dos de la mañana y la jornada había sido insanamente agotadora. La morena no aguantaba las ganas de darse una ducha y luego tumbarse en la cama y acomodarse entre los brazos de Morfeo. Finalmente llegó hasta la puerta y la abrió. Al entrar al lugar, no se encontró con la oscuridad habitual sino con una luz que provenía de la sala. Se sorprendió pues ella jamás dejaba las bombillas encendidas cuando se marchaba de casa. Se dirigió hasta aquel lugar y se dio cuenta que unas llaves, que no eran las suyas, habían sido colocadas sobre la respectiva mesita. Su cuerpo enteró tembló, su corazón comenzó a palpitar desenfrenadamente y su respiración se hizo mucho más agitada. Dudó por un instante, su mente trataba se convencerle que no podía ser verdad, que era mera confusión suya.

- Al fin llegas- le habló una voz grave- te he estado esperando.

No, no era confusión. Estaba sucediendo en realidad. Se volteó y se encontró con él, con su cabello rubio, con sus ojos llenos de mako y con una sonrisa que había visto unas pocas veces. Sintió que sus rodillas estaban a punto de doblarse, que su mente se nublaba, que las lágrimas iban a resbalársele por la piel.

- Cloud…- fue lo único que la chica alcanzó a decir, aún presa de su asombro.

El muchacho se acercó a ella y posó una de sus grandes manos en el hombro derecho de la chica.

- Es muy tarde. Sé que tenemos muchas cosas de qué hablar pero ahora no es el momento, ambos estamos muy cansados. Te prometo que mañana me tendrás todo el día.

La chica no estuvo muy contenta con aquella decisión, tanto tiempo perdido ¿Y era él quien daba órdenes? Sin embargo, esta consciente de su agotamiento así que sonrió y asintió al rubio.

Él se dirigió a su habitación mientras Tifa fue a darse una ducha que, debido al montón de cosas en su cabeza que la mantenían distraída, no fue tan rápida y terminó por irse a la cama más tarde de lo pensando. Aún su corazón latía fuertemente y mientras una lágrima de felicidad recorría su rostro terminó quedándose profundamente dormida.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Poco a poco abría a los ojos y se desprendía del sueño. Visualizó el cielo a través de la ventana de la habitación y se daba cuenta de que estaba claro y despejado. Le costaba despertarse, siempre era así… pero de pronto recordó lo que había sucedido aquella madrugada. Abrió los ojos como platos y se levantó violentamente de la cama mientras corría hasta la habitación del rubio y comprobar si aún se encontraba allí. Estaba asustada, sabía que él solía irse de improviso y sin avisar. Llegó al lugar y no lo encontró.

- Oh no- exclamó mientras se echaba a correr hacia las escaleras que conducían a la sala, más desesperada que antes.

Bajó las escaleras con impresionante velocidad, a punto de llorar y sintiendo el corazón en la garganta. Se fue hasta la cocina pero su cabeza tropezó con algo, o mejor dicho, alguien, y cayó al suelo,

- Ouch- exclamó mientras se acariciaba la frente y abría los ojos, manteniendo una mueca de dolor en su rostro y con la cabeza baja. Al alzarla, se encontró con unos ojos azules y una mano que se dirigía hasta la zona afectada.

- Lo siento- le dijo el rubio con tono de voz suave- pero, ¿por qué venías con tanta prisa?- le preguntó mientras acariciaba la frente de la chica.

La chica no pudo contestarle y se limitó a subir los hombros. El impacto que hizo su frente y el saber que el chico aún estaba en casa no le permitían hablar. Se sentía aliviada… y estúpida. Aún así, el tacto de la mano del joven sobre su frente le era suficiente consuelo. Después, con la ayuda de él, se levantó del suelo. Lo miró a los ojos como hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía y él le correspondió la mirada, provocando en ella un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

- El desayuno está listo- le señaló el muchacho- te esperaré en la mesa.

La chica fue a su habitación a quitarse el pijama y a colocarse su vestimenta del día. Se sintió un tanto extraña porque, estando con Reno, pocas veces tenía que vestirse para desayunar. Ese pensamiento le hizo poner los ojos en blanco y llegar a una desagradable conclusión.

- Tifa, Reno fue Reno y Cloud es Cloud- concluyó para sí misma.

Ya lista, se dirigió hasta el comedor y encontró al chico sentando, esperándola. Ella le sonrió y, ya sentada, inició la conversación:

- Me impresionas Cloud, no te hacía muy amigo de la cocina.

- Yo pensaba lo mismo- le contestó el rubio - pero cuando te toca estar solo por mucho tiempo, aprendes a sobrevivir- y se llevó un bocado a los labios.

Tifa lo interrogó con la mirada y se sintió tentada a preguntarle sobre sus meses de ausencia pero no se sintió con el valor suficiente para hacerlo. Aquel silencio de duda hizo que Cloud reanudara la conversación:

- Hace un rato estaba pensando sobre eso y quisiera que me pusieras al tanto de lo que ha sucedido mientras he estado afuera- le dijo el chico.

La morena sonrió y se dispuso a contarle sobre los hechos ocurridos desde el día en que se marchó. Le habló sobre los chicos, sobre los nuevos ayudantes del bar, sobre Shinra, sobre Edge… pero no se atrevió a confesarle lo que había vivido con Reno. Muy dentro de sí le hubiese gustado decírselo y visualizar su reacción; la verdad se moría de ganas por hacerlo ¿Qué pensaría, sentiría, haría Cloud si se enterara que ella estuvo con otro hombre en todos los sentidos? Que durante un tiempo, así fuese efímero, tuvo a alguien más en su cabeza. Sin embargo se resistió a hacerlo. Si él no hacía saber sus confidencias, entonces ella realizaría lo propio.

Terminaron de comer y luego se fueron juntos a comprar los alimentos y las bebidas que empezaban a escasear en el Séptimo Cielo. Por lo general, Tifa solía hacer estas compras por su cuenta pero hoy era distinto y eso la hacía feliz. Estando en el mercado, ella se daba cuenta que el carácter de Cloud era diferente, estaba más sonriente, más atento, más cercano a ella. Lo miraba y sonreía, él le devolvía el gesto y ella pensaba que no existía mayor felicidad. De pronto comenzó a pensar en lo bien que marcharían las cosas de ahora en adelante, que a partir de aquel momento quizás, quizás… La morena suspiró y lanzó un beso al viento, confiando en que llegase a los labios del rubio, quien se encontraba ocupado en encontrar la bebida alcohólica cuyo nombre había sido escrito por Tifa en una pequeña lista que él tenía en su mano.

Acabadas las compras, se dirigieron al Séptimo Cielo. Mientras se desplazaban al lugar en la camioneta que Tifa había comprado meses atrás y hablaban de cuánto estaba prosperando Edge, Cloud, quien manejaba, le preguntó a la chica:

- ¿Piensas trabajar hoy en el bar?

La chica asintió pero el joven, mirándola suplicante, se dirigió a ella una vez más.

- ¿Puedes no hacerlo hoy? Por favor.

- Hmmm- murmuró la chica- pero tendrás que darme un motivo realmente valedero para tomarme la noche- le respondió tratando de hacerse la difícil.

El rubio se sonrió por la actitud de su amiga y le confesó su plan.

- Deseo llevarte a un sitio especial- le hablaba el muchacho- y es importante que sea hoy.

La chica se sorprendió ante la intención del chico y luego dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

- Está bien- le aseguró- lo haré. Pero antes tengo que hacérselo saber a Rikku.

- ¿Le rindes explicaciones a tus empleados?- cuestionó el chico un tanto extrañado.

Tifa suspiró y en su mente apareció, instantáneamente, el momento en el que Rikku la cachó con Reno en las escaleras del pasadizo casa-bar.

- Si supieras…-dijo la muchacha mientras llevaba la vista a otro lado, dejando al joven con la inquietud intacta.

Llegaron al bar y los chicos ya se encontraban preparándolo todo. Rikku, quien fue la primera en recibirlos, miró a Cloud extrañada, jamás lo había visto y por lo tanto no sabía quién era.

-Rikku- le presentaba Tifa al joven- él es Cloud Strife.

Para la chica aquella oración fue suficiente, tiempo atrás su jefa ya le había hablado sobre el personaje. Lo lanzó una mirada poco amigable y se presentó con excesivo respeto y distanciamiento, una conducta totalmente inusual en ella.

- Mucho gusto Sr. Strife, al fin lo conozco- le dijo la rubia.

Cloud estaba desconcertado, aquella Rikku no coincidía con la que su amiga le había descrito aunque Tifa sabía perfectamente a qué se debía tanta formalidad.

Luego de haber colocado lo que había comprado en sus respectivo sitio, la morena se dirigió hacia su amiga y empleada y, apartándola a un lugar más alejado, le contó sobre sus planes, pero la rubia no se encontraba con su ánimo característico.

- La verdad es que estoy muy molesta con usted- le reprochó la jovencita- y si no fuera porque es la dueña de este lugar y, por lo tanto, mi jefa, no dejaría que se escapara.

- Vamos Rikku- le rogó la morena- si supieras lo mucho que significa esto para mí- y la miró son los ojos suplicantes y humedecidos- hace tanto, tanto tiempo que he esperado por esto- y la tomó de las manos, haciéndola comprobar su emoción y su ansiedad.

La rubia no necesitó más explicaciones y le aseguró a su jefa que ella y los demás se encargarían de la jornada de aquella noche. Cuando la vio cruzar la puerta junto a él, visiblemente feliz e ilusionada, suspiró y la angustia de asomó en su rostro.

- Tanto que ha sufrido y aún así sonríe, aún sí lo ama- dijo con voz baja para si misma- no le hagas daño por favor.

................................................................................................

La brisa jugaba con su pelo y la hacía estremecerse. Iba, detrás y abrazada a él, montada en la fenrir (a petición del joven), yendo a un lugar sorpresa al cual el rubio había prometido llevarle la tarde de aquél día. Ya estaba anocheciendo y la temperatura bajaba a medida que el cielo se oscurecía. Pese a ello, la chica disfrutaba el momento y aferrándose más a la espalda del rubio rogaba porque el tiempo no corriese tan veloz. Rodaron un poco más hasta que, finalmente, la moto se detuvo.

- Cierra los ojos- le exigió dulcemente el muchacho cuando recién llegaron al lugar. Luego se bajó del vehículo.

Ella bajó sus párpados y esperó en la ferir por la próxima indicación. Él la tomó de las manos, produciendo en ella un agradable cosquilleo, y la ayudo a bajarse y a pisar el suelo. La hizo dar tres pasos, la soltó de las manos y se colocó detrás de ella. Acercó sus labios a la oreja de la chica.

- Ahora ábrelos- le susurró dulcemente a la joven.

Tifa siguió la indicación y se encontró con un cielo totalmente despejado, con un suelo con incipiente pasto y una que otra flor y un horizonte que a lo lejos mostraba una playa desierta. Ella jamás había visto tal lugar y, sorprendida, se volteó hacia su amigo.

- ¡Es hermoso!- exclamó la bella morena.

- Me alegra que te guste- le contestó su amigo- no mucha gente sabe de este lugar y eso que ni siquiera hemos salido totalmente de la ciudad- explicó mientras se colocaba a su lado. Se dirigió a ella una vez más- ahora mira hacia el cielo.

La muchacha obedeció y halló un firmamento azul intenso con millones de estrellas esparcidas en él. De pronto sintió un fuerte pálpito del corazón.

- ¿Te recuerda a algo?- le interrogó el rubio con bajo y dulce tono de voz. La chica no hacía más que conmoverse.

- Nibelheim- decía la muchacha con la cabeza aún hacia arriba- tú y yo…

- …y nuestra promesa- el joven terminó aquella ocasión y la tomó de la mano.

Suavemente, la chica volvió su cabeza a su posición original y, evitando por todos los medios que las lágrimas la dejasen al descubierto, miró al muchacho a los ojos y espero a que él dijese algo porque ella estaba carente de palabras.

- No se me olvida Tif y jamás se me olvidará - le hablaba seria y lentamente- Te entiendo si alguna vez has pensado lo contrario pero te juro con toda mi alma que no es así. Que a pesar de mi ausencia jamás he dejado de recordar ese compromiso.

- Cloud…- susurró la chica.

Tifa no pudo decir nada más. Sintió terribles deseos de abrazarlo, de besarlo, de decirle lo que sentía pero algo dentro de ella le impedía hacerlo. Rogó dentro de sí por tener al menos una décima parte de la inhibición que había tenido estando con Reno pero no funcionó. Se tragó sus deseos y se conformó con sentir la mano del rubio tomando la suya. Permanecieron en silencio hasta que una intensa ráfaga de aire frío los hizo estremecerse y quejarse del clima.

- Mejor volvamos a casa- propuso Cloud.

Y Tifa maldijo su propio cuerpo por no ser invulnerable al frío.

Subieron a la moto e hicieron el mismo recorrido pero esta vez de vuelta. Tifa disfrutaba y agradecía por tener el cuerpo del muchacho tan cerca del suyo y esperaba que aquel trayecto se hiciese largo. Finalmente, y para disgusto de la muchacha, llegaron a la casa. Ya adentro, Tifa se dispuso a hacer la cena y Cloud la ayudaba, o mejor dicho, probaba cada una de las cosas que la morena preparaba. Luego comieron y posteriormente se fueron a la salita mientras hablaban sobre cada uno de los miembros de AVALANCHA y de lo que sabían de ellos. Fue entonces cuando Tifa recordó lo del día siguiente.

- Había olvidado decirte- explicó la muchacha- pero mañana vienen los chicos.

El muchacho puso una expresión seria en su rostro.

- Por tu cumpleaños, ¿cierto?- preguntó.

Tifa asintió mientras se sorprendía. Él también se acordaba de dicha celebración y eso la alegraba. Sin embargo, no entendía a qué se debía el gesto del muchacho. Él, por su parte, la tomó de la mano y le habló.

- ¿Qué tal si tú y yo celebramos desde hoy?- le propuso a su bella amiga.

Ella, emocionada y extrañada por aquel hecho, aceptó y buscó una botella de vino en uno de los armarios de la cocina y la llevó a la sala junto con dos copas, pero fue el joven quien se encargó de destapar el frasco y servir la bebida. Brindaron por el acontecimiento y charlaron, bromearon y bebieron como jamás lo habían hecho.

Acabada la botella, ya la conversación se había hecho incoherente y el sueño los amenazaba con dejarlos tendidos en el sofá. En Tifa, el vino no le producía los mismos comportamientos impudorosos que el vodka pero sí le daba unas inaguantables ganas de dormir. Se lamentó por haber escogido la bebida "equivocada" y, al igual que Cloud, resolvió por irse a la cama. Así que cada uno, con bastante dificultad, se fue hasta su habitación.

Tifa se quitó sus ropas, se colocó el pijama… y, no muy segura de lo que pretendía hacer, se acercó al cuarto de Cloud. La puerta estaba abierta así que entró fácilmente y halló al rubio, sin camisa y cubierto con una sábana hasta la cintura, aparentemente dormido en su lecho. Ella, casi inconsciente, se acercó hasta la cama y se metió en ella, haciéndose un espacio al lado del rubio.

- ¿Tifa?- preguntó el rubio desconcertado, con la poca coherencia que la bebida y el sueño aún no le arrebataban.

- ¿Me dejas dormir contigo hoy?- le preguntó con voz casi inaudible.

El rubio no hizo más que estrecharla contra sí, colocando sus brazos alrededor de ella.

-Tifa…- susurró una vez más. Depositó un beso en su frente y ambos se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Aquella mañana, Tifa se despertó recordando la velada del día anterior pero se percató de que estaba sola en la cama del muchacho.

- Seguramente está haciendo el desayuno otra vez- pensó mientras se levantaba alegremente.

Bajó con mucho ánimo hasta la cocina, feliz de estar con él el día de su cumpleaños, esperando a encontrarlo y a compartir a su lado… pero al llegar al lugar se dio cuenta que no estaba allí. Con un mal presentimiento, se asomó a la ventana y comprobó que la Fenrir no estaba estacionada frente a la casa. Con el corazón latiendo rápidamente, se dirigió hasta la sala y encontró en la mesa del lugar una hoja en blanco que estaba doblada por la mitad y en cuya cara visible estaba escrito su nombre. La abrió y leyó su contenido:

_Querida Tifa:_

_Espero que esta nota no te cause tristeza ni malestar porque si es así entonces yo lo lamentaré más que nadie. Me hubiese gustado quedarme unos días más en casa, a tu lado, pero aún tengo muchos asuntos pendientes conmigo mismo que necesito resolver ahora porque no deseo que se tornen más difíciles y porque estoy desesperado por que llegue el momento en el que pueda volver contigo y no tener que estar huyendo a cada momento._

_Gracias Tif, por lo de ayer y por todo lo que has hecho. Te prometo que te lo recompensaré como lo mereces cuando acabe esta tarea._

_Feliz Cumpleaños._

_Cloud_

Tifa se quedó en silencio. Su mente estaba en blanco, su cuerpo estático y su corazón incapaz de asimilar que _él _había huido una vez más, que se había ido y lo único que hizo fue dejarle una insignificante nota. Pasados unos segundos comenzó a reaccionar de nuevo y el papel que sostenía con sus manos se mojaba con las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos.

- Idiota- fue lo único que pudo decir la muchacha mientras arrugaba la nota, húmeda de su tristeza, para luego echarla a la basura.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

- Oye Reno ¿vas a venir con nosotros a tomarnos unos tragos después del trabajo?- le preguntó Tseng a su compañero de equipo.

- Lo siento amigo- le contestó el pelirrojo acordándose del compromiso que tenía aquella noche- pero ya tengo la noche ocupada.

El muchacho sacó su cartera para revisar cuánto dinero tenía disponible para comprarle un obsequio a su amiga y ex amante. Al abrirla, la foto de la morena, que guardaba allí, cayó al suelo. Se disponía a recuperarla pero una mano fue más rápida que la suya.

- Con que una foto de Tifa Lockhart, ¿Eh?- le comentó el hombre rubio que había tomado la fotografía y la detallaba cuidadosamente- no sabía que tuvieses una amistad tan íntima con ella.

Reno miró desafiante a su jefe.

- No tienes ni idea- dijo el muchacho a sus adentros.

Tseng, aunque serio como siempre, también observaba la fotografía embelesado, estudiando a la beldad retratada en ella. Sin decir palabra alguna, el otro hombre entregó la foto a su dueño y se alejó del lugar, dejando intrigados al resto de los presentes.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Terminado el relato, Yuffie había parado la grabadora y salió de la habitación para hacer una llamada. Minutos después volvió ligeramente molesta y agitada.

- ¿Qué te dijo?- preguntó su encinta amiga.

- Dijo que un aporte para la educación de los niños wutainenses no está entre sus planes de colaboración para el mundo- contestó indignada la chica.

Tifa puso los ojos en blanco.

- Él suele ser tan generoso- indicó con ironía la morena mientras observaba como su amiga volvía a sentarse en la silla y encendía la grabadora.

- Entonces- habló la castaña- cuéntame absolutamente todo sobre Rufus Shinra.

**CONTINUARÁ**

Reviews, reviews, reviewwws (8)

xD Díganme qué tal, este capítulo me dejó agotada. Un beso.

[Si debajo o encima de esto aparecen unas líneas incoherentes, entonces aviso que no es error mío sino del ¬¬ argh! Ya me cansé de editar este capítulo tantas veces]


	4. El sabor de la vid

Hey! Aquí estoy de nuevo ;) y vuelvo porque ustedes me lo piden, si no ya me hubiese fastidiado y la historia ni hubiese pasado del primer capítulo xD (qué típico de mi parte y hey! No es ironía, really not).

Bueno, ya el fanfic está, como quien dice, tomando más "forma"… nah, mentira! Todavía es un rollo xD ya se darán cuenta de lo que les hablo cuando lean los capítulos posteriores (Ah! By the way: no sé cuántas partes me llevará esta historia).

Una vez más, gracias a todas las lindas personas que han revieweado: Ani Li Lockhart Strife (Hey, a ver si actualizas "Cadenas"), Neus, Aguante yo, PJ, Tifaina, Tifa chan [at you service] y Darkcrystalgirl (Aquí te va la pista: Los dos :o) all of u rock people! Esto es por ustedes!

Y una vez más, me largo. Supongo que, para ustedes, esta es la parte fastidiosa de la lectura xD.

[Y disculpen la tardanza ^^U lo que pasa es que salí el 12/12 de vacaciones de navidad y en la universidad me están tapujaron de tareas y exámenes la última semana (DORMIR 12 HORAS ÚNICAMENTE DURANTE TRES DÍAS NO ES SANO!). Si todavía están en high school, pues DISFRUTENLO porque la uni es cruel T.T]

Besos.

Sango Hirakoutsu (Aún en búsqueda del nick name sexy xD)

DISCLAIMER: Ustedes ya lo saben =( nada es mío, sólo la historia del fic.

**Frutas, ellos y yo**

**Capítulo IV**

"**El sabor de la vid" **

- Entonces- habló la castaña- cuéntame absolutamente todo sobre Rufus Shinra, o mejor dicho, sobre el rubio cabeza hueca.

- A decir verdad- le explicó Tifa- me preocupa un poco cómo podría afectar su imagen pública todo lo que cuente. Después de todo, estamos hablando de un líder.

- ¡Si le afecta es porque se lo merece!- puntualizó la wutainense todavía agitada- él se jacta de decir que está saldando su cuenta con el mundo, que está reparando el daño con buenas acciones, cuando en realidad es un mentiroso. De no ser así, hubiese aceptado mi propuesta. Ayudar a que Wutai retorne al esplendor de sus mejores años es ayudar en parte a la humanidad, ¿o no?- concluyó la muchacha.

La joven encinta miró a su amiga y la comprendió, decidió entonces actuar a favor de ella. Además, no sentía ningún tipo de aprecio por Rufus Shinra ¿Por qué le importaría lo que pensara él si se enterara que aquellas revelaciones habían sido expuestas?

- Rufus Shinra…- comenzó a narrar la chica- a decir verdad fue muy divertido estar con él. O mejor dicho, deshacerme de él.

Yuffie abrió los ojos como platos y pulsó el bottom "start"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

- ¡Una más, una más!- gritaba Rikku mientras colocaba otro "shot" de trago de vodka y jugo de naranja delante de su jefa.

Tifa, por su parte, ya tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y su vista empezaba a ser cada vez menos nítida. Se llevó el pequeño vaso con la preparación alcohólica a los labios y lo bebió entero de un golpe, sin titubeos ni reparos, y oyó como quienes la rodeaban le aplaudían y le halagaban a toda voz. Aquella velada era la celebración de su cumpleaños número 24, la cual ella había querido impedir debido a la desazón que le había causado la partida del rubio, mas Rikku no se lo permitió.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_- Si luego desea refugiarse y tragarse en su propia tristeza ya ese es asunto suyo. Pero, en lo que a mi respecta, siempre he pensado que los cumpleaños son para celebrarlos a lo grande. Uno debe agradecer por cada segundo que está vivo y alegrarse de que aún pertenece a este mundo- le manifestó la decidida rubia, quien ya se había propuesto a sacar de la cabeza de su jefa al origen de todas sus amarguras: Cloud Strife. _

_**FIN FLASHBACK**_

La fiesta se estaba celebrando en el Séptimo Cielo, el cual estaba cerrado para el público aquella noche. Se encontraban allí sus amigos de AVALANCHA: Barret (quien había venido sin los niños ya que no consideraba apropiado que estuviesen en una fiesta de adultos), Yuffie, Nanaki, Cid (había traído a Shera consigo), Reeve y, extrañamente, Vincent (junto a Shelke). Además de ellos, estaban Rikku, Selphie, Zell (los organizadores de la celebración) y, por supuesto, Reno (quien había regalado a Tifa una pulsera de plata con una piedra color rosa en el centro). Sólo una persona brillaba por su ausencia… y era la que más importaba a la homenajeada.

Pese a ello, trago tras trago, Tifa se deshacía de la angustia que la torturaba y se forzaba a sentirse más despreocupada, más indiferente, más ¿Contenta? No del todo. Sin embargo el alcohol ejercía sus efectos poderosos y la preciosa morena sentía como sus penas se encerraban dentro de una cápsula y se enterraban en un sitio al cual la ebriedad no le permitía acceder.

Todos los presentes disfrutaban de la velada: bebían, hablaban, reían, bromeaban, bailaban y Tifa no fue invulnerable al ambiente y poco a poco se sintió a gusto. El cabeza de chocobo de disolvía de sus pensamientos y el deseo de encontrar a alguien con quien estar después de que se acabase la reunión se hacía un lugar en su mente. Al primer momento decidió irse hasta el lugar en donde se hallaba Reno, quien hablaba con Cid, y proponerle revivir, por un pequeño lapso de tiempo, parte de lo que experimentaron durante sus meses de miel. Decidió acercarse al pelirrojo pero alguien más llamó su atención: Vincent Valentine estaba sentado en una de las mesas del bar, serio y meditabundo, mientras observaba como Shelke mantenía una conversación con Nanaki. Se encaminó hasta él, con paso lento, y se sentó a su lado para luego comenzar a hablarle.

- Hacía mucho que no nos veíamos Vincent- le dijo la morena en un tono de voz que sólo él podía escuchar.

- Hmmm- murmuró el hombre- he tenido que ocuparme de algunos asuntos- le explicó, austero como siempre. 

- ¿Sabes?- le repuso Tifa con las mejillas sonrosadas y luego de acabarse el trago que tenía en su mano- me fastidian los hombres con asuntos pendientes.

-Hmmm- un murmullo fue la única respuesta que obtuvo la chica de parte de su misterioso amigo.

Ella lo miró curiosamente. Vincent Valentine era tan reservado e inexpresivo, de tan pocas palabras. Se preguntó para sus adentros cómo sería aquél hombre como amante y se sonrió mientras el rubor se acentuaba en su faz y se avergonzaba de sí misma por haber pensando algo tan bizarro. Mientras tanto, el ex turk se dio cuenta del gesto que la muchacha había dibujado en sus labios y no lo pasó por alto. Se cuestionó a sí mismo como una mujer tan hermosa pudiese sufrir tanto por un mismo hombre a sabiendas de que cualquier otro se moriría por suplantarlo en su corazón. Entre miradas y sonrisas, la chica llevó una de sus manos a la negra cabellera de su amigo y mientras sus dedos jugaban con aquellas hebras, lo cual sorprendió en demasía al misterioso hombre, le habló con voz suave y juguetona.

- Me gustaría que me visitaras cuando acabes de resolver tus cuestiones pendientes- le confesó la joven mientras le dedicaba otra sonrisa.

El ex turk, un tanto extrañado de la actitud de su amiga, asintió ante su solicitud y la consideró una promesa. La muchacha siguió acariciando la cabellera de su compañero hasta que unos golpes en la puerta del bar interrumpieron la escena.

- ¿Acaso no vio el "CERRADO" en el letrero?- exclamó Yuffie haciendo alusión a la inscripción en las afueras del establecimientos que indicaba la no apertura del mismo. La muchacha se encaminó con fastidio hasta la puerta y se dispuso a abrirla.- Señor, el bar está cerr… no pudo terminar la frase al darse cuenta de quién era el visitante inoportuno.

Al ver que la chica no reaccionaba, Reno y Barret se acercaron al lugar en donde se encontraba y su reacción fue similar a la de ella. Sólo el pelirrojo fue el que alcanzó a decir algo.

-¡Jefe!- expresó atónito.

Al oír la palabra, el resto de los presentes voltearon su cabeza hacia aquella ubicación y observaron al recién llegado, totalmente recuperado del geostigma, y a su acompañante mientras estos se hacían paso y entraban al lugar.

- ¡Con que este es el compromiso que tenías para esta noche, Reno!- hablaba el hombre mientras buscaba a "alguien" con la mirada- Hmmm, me parece que estoy interrumpiendo una celebración.

- Qué te trae por aquí Rufus Shinra?- se escuchó de pronto desde una esquina del bar. Había sido Tifa quién, sorprendida al ver a aquel rubio, no entendía su presencia y, tambaleándose un poco, se dirigió hasta él. Al llegar, sintió como su azulada mirada se clavaba en ella de forma vehemente.

- Pues, pensaba tomarme un trago y realizar una visita… pero al parecer la entrada al público está prohibida hoy- decía pausada y elegantemente- A todas estas, ¿quién es el homenajeado?

- Yo- explicó la morena- hoy es mi cumpleaños.

-¡Oh!- el hombre se hizo el sorprendido ante el comentario y seguidamente tomó la mano de la muchacha y la besó- ¡Qué coincidencia!- expresó mientras se dirigía a su acompañante, Tseng, y recibía en sus brazos el ramo de flores que el turk cargaba desde su llegada- aunque yo preferiría llamarlo destino- y se lo ofreció a la joven- feliz cumpleaños.

Tifa aceptó el presente y miró al hombre con desconcierto y asombro, ¿Desde cuándo Rufus Shinra era tan amable con ella?

- De todas maneras- continuó hablando el hombre- he pensado en que tú y yo podríamos tener una celebración por nuestra cuenta- y clavaba en la faz de la chica una mirada seductora- si estás interesada, llámame mañana y fijaremos la hora.

Dicho eso, caminó hasta la puerta, seguido de su acompañante, y antes de cruzarla exclamó:

- Buenas noches a todos.

Cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de Tseng, los murmullos comenzaron a escucharse. Tifa aún era presa de su asombro (¿Rufus Shinra la había invitado a salir? ¿En qué cabeza cabía eso?) y miró a Reno. El pelirrojo le correspondía la mirada atónito, y muy dentro de sí, un poco celoso. Ella dirigió su vista al arreglo de flores y se percató que dentro de él había una tarjetita en la que estaba escrito el nombre del líder de una de las corporaciones más importantes del mundo y su respectivo número telefónico.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

La morena de despedía de Barret, quien decidió quedarse a dormir aquella madrugada ya que se había emborrachado demasiado y, acabada la fiesta, no había podido si quiera caminar por su cuenta (Vincent, Cid y Reno tuvieron que hacer un gran esfuerzo para poder llevarlo a la casa de Tifa). Los demás, sorprendentemente, si se habían marchado cuando la celebración acabó.

- Dale por mi un beso y un abrazo a los chicos y dile que los extraño muchísimo- le pidió la muchacha a su amigo.

- Ellos también te extrañan, ¡si supieras! Aunque les dije que tú no celebrarías tu cumpleaños y que yo iría ese día a resolver un asunto de trabajo, los dos me miraron como si yo fuera el ser más infame del mundo- le contestó él.

Tifa sonrió con nostalgia. Esos chicos, pensar que alguna vez ella y Cloud fueron como sus… ¿Padres? Barret la miró y, con expresión seria, se dirigió a ella una vez más.

- ¿No has sabido nada de él?- le preguntó.

La muchacha reaccionó ante aquella pregunta de manera confusa ¿Debería contarle a su amigo sobre la aparición fugaz del rubio?

- Me llamó para desearme feliz cumpleaños, sólo eso- había decidido no hacerle saber sobre aquella visita, recordarla se le hacía doloroso.

- Hmmmm…- murmuró el hombre- entonces es mejor que no haya traído a los niños.

La morena asintió y al segundo volvió a ser abordada por otra pregunta de su amigo.

- Por cierto… ¿Has conseguido a alguien?- le interrogó Barret con picardía.

A la chica le vino una risita nerviosa ¿Por qué él sólo le hacía preguntas cuyas respuestas ella prefería callarse?

- ¿Qué crees? Para nada Barret- le contestó Tifa rogando porque la tonta risita no la delatara- ¡Qué comentario tan gracioso!

- Bueno, alguien se mostró interesado ayer y creo que deberías intentarlo- le sugirió su amigo y luego le sonrió como una señal aprobatoria.

Aquel comentario despojó a la morena de la fastidiosa risita y la dejó estática. Un desagradable escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

- ¡¿QU-QU-QU-QUE ESTÁS DICIENDO?!- le respondió la chica mientras sus mejillas se hacían coloradas- Por favor Barret, ¡es Rufus Shinra! ¿No recuerdas que fue nuestro enemigo y que intentó matarnos una vez?

El hombre colocó su mano [NOTA DE LA AUTORA: La única que tiene xD juajua!] sobre el hombro de la chica y con una tenue sonrisa le habló.

- Tif, ese es el tipo de cosas que deben dejarse atrás.

La morena no contestó al comentario pero entendió perfectamente TODO que el moreno quería abarcar con él.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

- Entonces, ¿saldrás con el jefe o no?- le preguntaba el pelirrojo mientras tomaba lentamente el trago que la morena le había servido.

Tifa lo miraba y aquella escena le parecía demasiado bizarra como para ser real: había citado a su ex amante en el bar para consultarle si debía o no aceptar la propuesta que el jefe de él le había hecho la noche anterior. Al principio temía que Reno se sintiera ofendido o lastimado ante el favor pero él accedió sin ninguna dificultad. La muchacha lo había hecho así porque el turk era el hombre con quien tenía más confianza y también porque, al parecer, conocía un tanto al nuevo pretendiente.

- No lo sé- le contestó la chica- por eso es que te llamé ¿sabes? Necesito que me aconsejes.

- ¿Y qué crees? ¿Qué estuve saliendo un tiempo con Rufus Shinra o algo por el estilo?- le cuestionó el chico de manera burlesca y luego terminó su trago.

Tifa le sirvió otro trago y contestó ante el gracioso comentario:

- No, pero conoces más de él que yo y podrías aconsejarme.

Reno dejó su trago sobre la mesa y recostando sus codos sobre la barra le habló a la joven.

- Tifa, yo conozco a Rufus Shinra como se conoce a un jefe. Si querías datos más personales no puedo dártelos porque simplemente los desconozco.

La morena suspiró en señal de resignación. Hasta ahora Reno no le había dicho nada que le fuese de utilidad. Él, por su parte, tomó otro sorbo de su trago y después la miró fijamente.

- Siéndome sincera- le decía el pelirrojo con voz seria- En caso de que quisieras salir con Rufus Shinra ¿Lo harías por diversión o porque quieres enamorarte?- le preguntó.

Tifa pensó en la pregunta y sonrió. ¿Enamorarse? Ella sabía que, aunque quisiera, eso no haría más que causarle dolor a los dos. Ella no podía entregarse enteramente a alguien más. Ya le había sucedido con su pelirrojo amigo. Eso la dejaba con la otra alternativa, diversión, ¿Por qué no? Hacía mucho que no era agasajada de esa manera por un hombre y, a decir verdad, Rufus Shinra no le resultaba del todo desagradable.

- Porque me gustaría hacer algo diferente esta noche- le contestó la morena, totalmente segura de sus palabras.

Reno se sonrió ante el comentario y acabó su segundo trago.

- Entonces llámalo y confírmale. Mejor me largo ya para que puedas arreglarte- le dijo el pelirrojo mientras en su rostro se visualizaba una sonrisa de complicidad.

La morena le sonrió.

- Gracias- le expresó la muchacha.

- No hay de qué- le respondió el guapo chico.

El muchacho caminó hacia la puerta y, justo antes de halar de esta para poder salir a la calle, fue interceptado por Rikku quien, además de limpiar las mesas del Séptimo Cielo, estuvo escuchando toda la conversación entre los dos amigos.

- ¿No estás celoso?- Le preguntó con curiosidad la rubia.

- La verdad- le decía el chico mientras la miraba- es que la única persona de la que siento celos en este mundo es Cloud Strife.

Dicho esto, atravesó la puerta y se fue. Mientras tanto, Tifa marcaba en las teclas del teléfono el número escrito en la tarjeta que había recibido con las flores.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

- Me alegra que hayas aceptado mi invitación. Llegué a pensar que no lo harías- le hablaba el rubio mientras levantaba su copa de vino a fin de hacer un brindis.

- Por un momento yo también pensé que no aceptaría- le contestó la morena mientras imitaba el gesto que hizo su acompañante con la copa y le sonreía pícaramente.

Se encontraban en un acogedor restaurant de Kalm al que habían llegado por medio de uno de los helicópteros que poseía la corporación Shinra. El hombre había pedido que su mesa estuviese lo más alejada de las demás por lo que le habilitaron un espacio del establecimiento que estaba en desuso. Quería evitar los cuchicheos que la gente hiciera al verlos.

Él vestía su traje habitual mientras que Tifa tenía un vestido color vinotinto, strappless y ceñido hasta la cintura para luego dar comienzo a una amplia falda cuyo largo no llegaba a cubrir las rodillas. En combinación al atuendo calzaba unos zapatos negros de tacón alto, zarcillos largos, pulsera en la mano izquierda y cartera tipo sobre, todo del mismo color.

La velada transcurrió armoniosamente, ambos disfrutando la compañía del otro. Tifa no se arrepentía de haber aceptado la invitación, hacía tiempo que no se sentía tan agasajada por parte de un hombre. A pesar de la fachada de persona indiferente e insensible que portaba consigo, Rufus Shinra resultó ser un hombre caballeroso y exquisito, lo cual se evidenciaba en su modo de hablar, en sus modales, en la manera en que se dirigía a ella, en su mirada, en el movimiento de sus dedos y cada mínima cosa que podía pasar como insignificante. Por todo eso, Tifa dudó en el interés que había manifestado el hombre hacia ella. Sin embargo, un momento durante la cena se encargó de confirmárselo y hacerlo sólido.

- Me imagino que no estarás vinculada sentimentalmente con alguien en estos momentos- le señaló el rubio- porque no consideraría muy digno que estuvieses aquí conmigo mientras te están esperando en tu casa.

- Para nada- contestó Tifa mientras le sonreía divertidamente- lo único que me espera en casa es un montón de trabajo acumulado.

- Oh- se sorprendió el hombre ante el comentario- ¿Acaso Cloud Strife no vivía contigo?- le preguntó.

Tifa sintió como un objeto le caía sobre su cabeza, ¡maldición! ¿Por qué todo el mundo metía el dedo en la llaga?

- Exactamente- le señalaba la muchacha- vivía, pero hace unos meses se fue a resolver unos asuntos pendientes. Además- aclaró- él y yo sólo hemos sido amigos, jamás hemos tenido una relación romántica si esa es tu inquietud- finalizó y tomó un sorbo de su copa de vino.

- Entonces no hay ningún impedimento para que tú y yo podamos relacionarnos aún más- le expresó Rufus Shinra mientras la miraba insinuantemente.

- Quizás- fue lo único que dijo la morena mientras le correspondía la mirada de la misma manera.

La cita continuó agradablemente y decidieron irse cuando consideraron que ya era demasiado tarde como para continuar en el lugar. Tomaron el helicóptero que los llevó hasta la sede de la corporación en Edge y luego el chofer personal del joven Shinra llevó a Tifa hasta su casa. Rufus los acompañó durante este último trayecto.

Al llegar a la vivienda de la joven, el rubio escoltó a la morena hasta la puerta de la misma. Fue allí cuando él se dirigió a ella una vez más:

- Me alegra que lo hayas disfrutado, gracias por haber aceptado- le señaló el hombre a la bella mujer que tenía frente a sí.

- Gracias a ti- le contestó ella.

Cuando Tifa se disponía a abrir la puerta que daba acceso a su casa, él colocó su mano sobre la manilla y se puso delante de la chica a fin de evitar que ella entrar. La miró seriamente y le preguntó.

- Con respecto a nosotros, ¿Qué podemos concluir hoy?

Tifa, sorprendida por la actitud de quien había sido su acompañante aquella noche y sabiendo que no tenía nada que perder, se acercó lo suficiente a Rufus y depositó un pequeño beso en los labios de él. Luego, aprovechándose del asombro del joven hombre, quitó su mano de la manilla y volvió a empujar la puerta hacia atrás. Antes de entrar, dio respuesta a la duda del rubio:

- Podemos decir que nos conocemos mejor. Hasta otra- y, ya dentro de la casa, cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Y fue así, con un sabor a vino en la boca, que se inició aquel romance.

**CONTINUARÁ**

Este capítulo era más largo y quienes lo hayan leído anteriormente se habrán dado cuenta de ello. Después de haberlo publicado me di cuenta que habría resultado mejor en dos partes y por eso lo he dividido :) espero que les agrade más así.

Atte: Sango Hiraikoutsu.


	5. Entre uvas y manzanas

No crean que he agregado un capítulo más a la historia para confundirlos y agotarles la paciencia xP En realidad esta parte pertenecía al capítulo anterior, pero fue después de publicarlo que me di cuenta que era demasiado largo y preferí dividirlo. No haré comentarios a los reviews en esta pequeña introducción ya que estos se encuentran en la del capítulo anterior.

**Frutas, ellos y yo**

**Capítulo V**

"**Entre uvas y manzanas"**

A partir de aquella vez, Rufus estuvo detrás de Tifa insistentemente. Todos los días la llamaba, todas las semanas la invitaba a salir y durante dos meses estuvo convenciéndola de convertirse en su novia oficial. Ella no se tomaba muy en serio la proposición de rubio y se limitaba con disfrutar de la compañía que le proporcionaba el hombre. Le causaba gracia ver como él quebraba toda aquella concepción de hombre frío e indiferente que le había producido cuando lo conoció cada vez que le rogaba que fuera, según sus palabras, "legalmente suya" y le confesaba que poco a poco se volvía loco por ella.

Pero Tifa sabía como jugar sus cartas y había decidido no enamorarse del hombre. No quería que le pasara lo mismo que con Reno y no deseaba añadir más drama a su vida.

Rufus fue el hombre que la hizo tomar vino en cantidades excesivas, que le hizo usar vestidos y calzarse tacones con más frecuencia, que le obsequiaba costosos objetos y con quien empezó a tomar el sexo como un asunto al que no había que darle tanta importancia sentimental. Para la morena, aquella relación significó el nacimiento del egocentrismo en su más clara expresión en la cual su verdadero amante no era el joven Shinra sino ella misma. Lo que no entendía era por qué, a pesar de ya haber tenido su cuerpo y de que ella accedería a salir juntos en cualquier ocasión, él aún persistía en convertir su aventura en un noviazgo formal.

- Para mí, andar contigo no es suficiente- le explicaba el rubio constantemente.

Y la verdad es que ella se estaba divirtiendo mucho y pensaba que una formalización enfriaría sus ganas.

Con respecto a Cloud… una vez más había dejado de pensar en él. Decidió hacerlo el mismo momento en que empezó a involucrarse con Rufus. Opinaba que la vida era, valga la redundancia, para vivirla y él se forzaba a sí mismo a encerrase en un mundo de muertos. Cuando ese pensamiento cruzó su mente, Tifa rió avergonzadamente y se disculpó a sí misma por haber sido tan cruel.

Y fue así, entre vinos, regalos, flores y sexo que transcurrieron dos meses desde la primera vez que ella y Rufus salieron por primera vez. Fue entonces cuando, a causa de la insistencia del hombre y la influencia de Rikku, ella, después de haberse divertido con el rubio en la cama, accedió a formalizar el asunto.

- Al fin- le dijo el joven hombre mientras sonreía satisfecho y se dormía.

No obstante, la muchacha no se sentía totalmente cómoda, saliendo de la vivienda de su pareja, se fue a su casa. A las primeras horas de la mañana siguiente el sonido del teléfono interrumpió su sueño.

- ¿Por qué te fuiste anoche?- le dijo directamente una voz masculina, sin siquiera darle los buenos días.

- Porque quise…- le contestó la morena, desconcertada por la actitud de su ahora novio- ¿Algún problema?

- La próxima vez avísame- le señaló el hombre, casi en tono de orden.

Fue allí cuando Rufus Shinra dejó de ser el enamorado sin remedio para convertirse en un novio necio. Él era un hombre demasiado estricto consigo mismo y pretendió trasladar aquel modo de ser a su relación. De pronto, él comenzó a darle a Tifa todo tipo de indicaciones: "vístete así", "no tomes tanto", "córtate el cabello" y demás "recomendaciones" de ese tipo salían de la boca del rubio, quien aseguraba decir todo aquello "por amor" a su novia.

- Tú eres una mujer excepcional. Yo sólo trato de perfeccionarte un poco más- era el argumento que usaba el hombre a su favor cada vez que la morena se hartaba de su conducta casi enfermiza y le preguntaba por qué hacía todo eso. Además de ello, el intentó controlar a Tifa hasta en las cosas más usuales. Le pedía (o mejor dicho, exigía) que le avisara cada vez que iba a salir, que le indicara con quien se encontraba si alguien más le hacía compañía e incluso enviaba a Tseng cada noche al bar a "supervisar el comportamiento de los clientes". Lo que él no se imaginó jamás es que esa medida terminaría resultando un tiro por la culata.

A pesar de sus enfermizas medidas y su excesiva vigilancia, Rufus pensaba que Tifa, con sólo unos arreglos en su actitud, era la mujer adecuada para un hombre de su posición. Pero ella, quien había disfrutado del romance mientras no existía la dichosa formalización, ya se estaba hartando de la desmesurada rectitud que el rubio quería imponer en su vida. Y la gota que colmó el vaso no tardó en llegar.

Rufus, como de costumbre, la había invitado a cenar. Él, además de rehusarse a servirle vino pues consideraba que la ebriedad era impropia para una dama, le hizo una sugerencia que determinaría su relación desde entonces.

- Pienso que, al ser novia del dueño de una de las corporaciones más importantes del mundo, deberías dejar de trabajar en el bar. Deja que tus empleados se encarguen de eso y mejor ocúpate a algo menos… inelegante- le propuso el rubio con un ligero tono de imposición en su voz.

Ella, entre atónita y ofendida, se levantó de su asiento y se fue del lugar sin rendirle ninguna explicación. Agradeció que aquel establecimiento se encontrara en Edge y caminó hasta el Séptimo Cielo decidida a no hacer caso a aquella "sugerencia" y buscando una manera de enviar a Rufus Shinra por un tubo. Al llegar, además de percatarse de que sólo habían dos clientes aquella noche, se encontró con la desagradable sorpresa de que Tseng se hallaba en el lugar, recostado a una pared y comiéndose una manzana. Se dirigió hasta él con expresión de odio y él entendió el gesto.

- No me culpes, yo tampoco quiero estar aquí- le aclaró el turk- fue él quien me envió. Supo que vendrías para acá.

Tifa, sin contestarle, puso los ojos en blanco y caminó hasta la ubicación de Rikku y le pidió que sacara una botella de vodka y la acompañara a digerir el mal momento. Empezó a beber y, a medida que el alcohol se adentraba en su sangre, contó a Rikku sobre lo fastidiosa que se había hecho la convivencia con Rufus y las quejas que tenía sobre la misma:

- ¿Qué cree? ¿Qué SE cree?- exclamaba mientras hacía intervalos con sorbos de vino- si hubiera sabido eso… Ni que fuera la primera dama.

- Él es una figura pública y debe cuidar su imagen. Debías haber sabido que la formalización de su relación traería consigo una serie de restricciones. Más bien, creo que hasta ahora te ha permitido demasiado- el turk intervino en la conversación entre las dos mujeres en defensa de su jefe.

- Si él sabía eso, ¿Entonces por qué se enredó conmigo?- le contestó despectivamente la morena- ¿O acaso es que la inteligencia sólo le alcanza para dar órdenes?

Tseng, en parte agradecido de que no hubiese clientes en el establecimiento, soltó una ligera risa y le respondió a la casi ebria chica con la que hablaba.

- Eso no sabría decírtelo porque desconozco sus razones- y se acercó hasta llegar a unos pocos centímetros del rostro de la chica, como desafiándola- pero si tanto te fastidian las normas, entonces deberías buscar una forma de divertirte por tu cuenta y sin que le causes molestias al Sr. Shinra.

Tifa miró al joven tan cerca de sí y se ruborizó ante el acto. Estudió su rostro y pensó que el Turk poseía un atractivo que solía pasar desapercibido. Con el usual valor que le alcohol le otorgaba, se dirigió al hombre.

- Dame tú motivos para divertirme y yo no molestaré a tu jefe.

Y fue esta vez el joven quien se ruborizó. Rikku, quien observaba la escena, quedó asombrada ante el atrevimiento de su jefa y amiga.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

La imagen de Tseng apoyado en una de las esquinas del bar comiéndose una manzana dejó de resultar molesta para la joven morena y a él le sucedió lo mismo con la tarea de tener que vigilarla durante su faena laboral. Entre ambos se estaba desarrollando una especie de pasión confabulada que todavía no llegaba a la praxis.

Rufus Shinra aún no le era del todo desagradable a Tifa. Él era guapo, exquisito y cuando sus arranques de perfeccionismo y rectitud no lo atacaban era sumamente encantador, además ella no se sentía preparada para vivir otra etapa de soledad. Por ello, a pesar de empezar a sentir una extraña atracción hacia el empleado de él, no tenía en mente mandarlo a volar… todavía.

Tseng, por su parte, sentía una mezcla de satisfacción y culpabilidad cada vez que correspondía a una de las miradas insinuantes que le lanzaba la novia de su jefe, como el pastor que se come a su propia oveja. Ella durante el día resultaba tan reservada, amable y tímida… pero al llegar la noche los tragos y los cigarrillos la convertían un ser desenfadado y dulcemente salvaje. Y era esa dualidad en su personalidad (junto a su belleza natural) lo que la convertía en su consagrado objeto de deseo.

El día después de aquella anécdota, Rufus llamó a Tifa y se disculpó por lo sucedido, aunque persistió en su idea de evitar que ella continuase trabajando en el Séptimo Cielo. La joven, mintiéndole, le prometió que lo pensaría y después de colgar el teléfono buscó alternativas sobre las maneras en las que ella pudiera divertirse sin que su obsesivo novio de enterara de tales hazañas. Tal día no tardaría en llegar.

El momento se dio una madrugada, cuando Tifa y los chicos habían terminado la jornada y se disponían a cerrar el bar. Sin embargo, el turk aún permanecía en aquel lugar, como aguardando a que sólo quedasen la morena y él. Ella, tentando a la suerte y burlándose de la vigilancia impuesta por Rufus, le indicó al muchacho que se quedara aunque los chicos cerrasen el establecimiento y se fueran. Finalmente, al estar solos, Tseng se acercó a la barra y la chica le sirvió un trago mientras él daba inicio a la conversación.

- ¿Sabes que esto no es correcto?- le indicó el muchacho.

- ¿El qué?- cuestionó la morena

- Que nos quedemos aquí solos tú y yo cuando el bar ya ha sido cerrado- le explicó el joven para después tomar de su trago.

- La verdad, me importa muy poco si a ÉL le parece correcto o no. Ya estoy harta de que me esté controlando hasta el modo de caminar- le respondió la chica mientras se disponía a dar un sorbo a su bebida.

- Si tanto te molesta, entonces ¿Por qué sigues con él?- le preguntó el Turk

- Porque aún no me aburro- respondió tajantemente la joven a la pregunta de su acompañante.

- ¿Sólo diversión? ¿De eso se trata?- le interrogó el moreno una vez más.

- ¿Quieres que te sea sincera? Me parece demasiado falsa esa preocupación que muestras por tu jefe. Si de verdad te importara no te hubieses quedado aquí conmigo- le expresó Tifa mientras clavaba su mirada en los ojos masculinos.

- ¿Ah si?- contestó el Turk temeroso de lo que hubiese querido decir la chica- ¿De donde sacas eso?- le preguntó con nerviosismo.

- De el hecho- le hablaba Tifa mientras acercaba su rostro al del joven- que intentas ocultar pero es demasiado evidente para no darse cuenta de ello: sé que te gusto Tseng y te gustó tanto que te quedas aquí conmigo sabiendo que cualquier cosa podría pasar. Aún así, me agrada tu descaro- y al terminar de decir eso plantó sus labios sobre los del muchacho, dando forma a un lento y profundo beso.

Luego de aquel primer roce sucedieron demasiadas cosas. Y cuando Tifa volvió a centrarse en la realidad se halló desnuda y recostada sobre una de las mesas del bar mientras Tseng, tan desnudo como ella y encima de su cuerpo, la hacía suya vehementemente. Sonrió al percatarse de la situación y se sintió contenta por estar, sexualmente, con alguien que no le estaba pidiendo que cambiara ni que actuara de una determinada manera, sino que la deseaba tal como ella era. Cuando finalizaron, ambos se vistieron y se despidieron con total normalidad, como si acabasen de mantener una extensa conversación.

No obstante, aquel fogoso encuentro significó para la morena mucho más que una infidelidad dentro de una relación que se había tornado demasiado latosa de continuar. Se dio cuenta que ella podía divertirse con alguien cuando quisiera, que no tenía ninguna necesidad de tener que aguantar observaciones, críticas ni el insistente deseo por parte de un individuo en cambiar su personalidad y el modo en que concebía la vida. ¿Miedo a estar sola? Ni un minúsculo pedazo. Además, estaba consciente de que en cualquier momento e inesperadamente aparecería alguien más, ya fuese por una noche o por meses enteros.

Por eso, la mañana después de haber estado con el Turk, se fue hasta la sede de Shinra y se dirigió hasta la oficina del líder. Allí lo encontró, sentando en su escritorio, comiéndose un racimo de uvas (que le recordaba a la bebida de la que se había hecho casi adicta estando con él y cuyo sabor ya le resultaba odioso, el vino), con su meticulosa mirada y sus inexpresivos labios. Sin embargo, la sorpresa se asomó en su faz cuando la vio llegar.

- ¡Tifa!- exclamó sorprendido- ¿Por qué no me avisaste que habías salido de tu casa?

La morena sintió como algo se retorcía en su estómago. Lo miró y le resultó tan repulsivo como el vino. Por primera vez sintió detestarlo, a él y a su control obsesivo.

- Porque ya me cansé de estar sujeta a lo que tú me has impuesto- le respondió la chica sin medir palabras, ya hastiada de aquella situación.

Rufus recibió el comentario como si se tratase de una bofetada y se acercó a la chica mientras clavaba una fría mirada en ella.

- ¿Qué tratas de decir con eso? ¿Acaso quieres que termine de decidirme y por fin me deshaga de ti?- le cuestionó el rubio con tono amenazador.

Pero la muchacha, totalmente despreocupada por sus acciones, soltó una carcajada en la propia cara del hombre y con un tono burlesco se dirigió a él.

- Por favor Rufus, ¿Es que no te das cuenta? Soy yo la que se está deshaciendo de ti en este momento- le señaló la joven mientras en su rostro se formaba una expresión de lástima.

El rubio sintió aquella confesión similar a que un balde de agua se hubiese volcado sobre él. Incapaz de dar fe a lo que sus oídos habían escuchado, sólo le fue posible emitir una oración más o menos coherente.

- No, no te atreverás.

La muchacha lo miró una vez más y sin ningún tipo de arrepentimiento dio fin a los 5 meses de romance que había vivido con el líder de la corporación Shinra.

- Adiós Rufus, fue un placer.

Se dio la vuelta y salió de la oficina sintiéndose mucho más liberada y a gusto consigo misma. Se habían acabado las molestas explicaciones y la vigilancia a todas horas.

Mientras se dirigía a la salida de aquel edificio, se topó con quien había sido su amante fugaz la noche anterior. Se miraron y ella decidió acercarse hasta él, quien se comía una manzana en pequeños bocados. Al alcanzarlo, ella se la quitó, le dio un gran mordisco y sintió como el sabor de aquella fruta mitigaba el gusto a vino que se había hecho constante en su boca. Luego le devolvió la manzana al chico y le habló.

- Tus días como guardia se han acabado- le contó la chica mientras una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios.

El turk se sorprendió ante el comentario y quiso confirmar lo que había entendido del mismo.

- ¿Ya te decidiste? ¿Se acabó?- le preguntó.

La chica le asintió con expresión de felicidad en el rostro y él sonrió ante la respuesta.

- Te ves feliz, supongo que ha sido lo mejor- comentó.

Tifa le dedicó una sonrisa en respuesta y aprovechando la soledad del lugar, se acercó a él para regalarle un pequeño beso en los labios. Tseng quedó impactó a causa de tal atrevimiento y rogó porque nadie los hubiese visto. Ella le habló por última vez

- Gracias- le dijo en tono dulce la muchacha al moreno. Él le sonrió en respuesta.

Y guardando el encuentro de la noche anterior como uno de sus recuerdos más profundos e íntimos, cada uno siguió su camino en dirección distinta.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

La grabadora no había sido detenida pese a que el relato había finalizado. Yuffie trataba de no ahogarse en su estado de shock y Tifa no sabía en donde meter la vergüenza. Confesar cada una de esas intimidades se había convertido en una tarea un poco impudorosa. A fin de tranquilizar a su amiga, la morena le hizo una sugerencia que posiblemente la haría volver a su estado normal.

- Estoy segura de que cuando se sepa todo esto, Rufus accederá a tu petición- trataba de convencer la chica a la princesa wutainenese, pero sin dejar de sentirse apenada por sus controvertidas confesiones.

- Mejor continuemos mañana- dijo la castaña aún víctima del shock.

**CONTINUARÁ**

Repito (qué fastidiosa), el capítulo 4 y 5 eran los mismos pero yo decidí dividirlos. No haré más énfasis porque creo que ustedes ya captaron la idea :)

Esta fue mi conclusión cuando estas dos últimas partes del fanfic pertenecían al mismo capítulo.

[Por fin!!!! Dios, no se imaginan lo mucho que me costó escribir este capítulo xD se me hizo INTERMINABLE. Debe ser porque la principal pareja con la que lo desarrollé no resultó de mi agrado (TifaxRufus). Tseng, a pesar de su insignificancia, se me hizo mucho más ameno e interesante. Posiblemente este capítulo no les resulte tan agradable como los anteriores pero la historia lo requería y no me quedó de otra xD espero que a lectura no les haya resultado tan insufrible como fue para mí la redacción xD.

Por cierto, espero que se haya entendido el vínculo del vino con las uvas (un poco de cultura general ;))

Bueno, ya saben :) Dejen reviews 3 se les agradece de todo heartsito (sobretodo con este capítulo tan matador, pobres de mis neuronas :()

Le próximo capítulo será mejor :)

Atte: Sango Hiraikoutsu]

AH! Y deberían dejarme más reviews! ¬¬ crueles, me escribieron poquitos por el antiguo capítulo 4 (debió ser de lo malo que era xD espero mejorarlo así).


	6. Promesas

Hello everybody! :) He decidido actualizar rapidito porque me gustaría finalizar el fanfic durante vacaciones porque si no se me va a hacer súper difícil durante clases. Por lo general yo subo los fanfics los fines de semana, pero dudo que pueda hacerlo este sábado ya que… ehmm, es mi cumpleaños ^^ y no sé por qué presiento que no estaré libre sino hasta el martes (ALCOHOL! juajuajua xD).

Cabe destacar que este capítulo surgió gracias al incentivo que me dan las personitas más bonitas del fanfiction al reviewear el anterior: Neus, Tifaina, Aguante Yo y Tifa Chan (quien se ha vuelto en mi consultora, compañera de Alianza Anti Cetrucha y admiradora en conjunto de los bombones del FF7 y Compilation). Gracias por alimentar mi ego y hacerlo producir, juajuajuajua xD no vale, es broma! De verdad gracias :3 Son lo máximo.

Con respecto al chapter… me salió cortito u.u espero me disculpen! Es que siento que el otro fue demasiado largo.

DISCLAIMER: Nada me pertenece :( la historia y a medias.

**Frutas ellos y yo**

**Capítulo VI**

"**Promesas"**

- ¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó la encinta a su amiga castaña mientras ambas tomaban asiento dentro de la habitación en donde realizaban la misma tarea desde hacía varios días.

- Ya un poco mejor- contestó la wutainense- aunque mi incredulidad todavía se mantiene en un alto nivel- le sonrió.

- Lo siento- se disculpó- no sabía que fuese a resultar tan polémico. Aún temo por las reacciones que vengan.

- Tranquila- la calmó la chica- estamos juntas en esto. Además, es tu vida y tú haces con ella lo que te plazca para alegría o descontento de los demás- enfatizó en lo último mencionado. Hizo una pausa y prosiguió- Entonces, ¿De quién se trata hoy?

Tifa, quien había mantenido una sonrisa hasta los momentos, puso una expresión de angustia en su rostro y miró a su amiga con preocupación. Tenía miedo de lo que pudiese provocar en ella la revelación de aquellas anécdotas tan comprometedoras y que, de alguna manera, la vinculaban.

- No sé si contártelo Yuffie- le confesó la encinta- tengo miedo de lo que pudieses pensar de mi o de que esto acarree algún efecto negativo en tu futuro. Yo sé que estás enterada de lo que ocurrió pero no sé si puedas soportar los detalles.

La castaña le sonrió y se acercó hasta la morena y colocó una de sus manos sobre las de su amiga, quien las mantenía sobre su abultado vientre.

- Lo hecho, hecho está Tif.- le aseguró la muchacha- No te preocupes por mí, yo sabía en que lío me estaba metiendo y estoy dispuesta a asumir todo lo que produzca y a no culparte por ello.

Tifa se tranquilizó al escuchar las palabras de su amiga y le sonrió mientras asentía en señal aprobatoria.

- Bien- habló Yuffie- hagámoslo entonces.

………………………………………………..........................................................

El mes de diciembre había llegado y junto a él los vientos de aire frío y el invierno. Aquel fue el día de la primera nevisca y no faltó mucho tiempo para que el Séptimo Cielo se abarrotara de clientes. Por iniciativa de Rikku, habían decidido vender bebidas calientes aquella noche y la idea estaba resultando un éxito total. Por su parte, Tifa, distraída, observaba como los copos de nieve precipitaban sobre las ventanas del establecimiento y resbalaban por ellas. Se lamentó de que aquellas fechas hubiesen arribado y encontrarse tan sola; al menos el año pasado, en la misma época, tenía a Reno a su lado. Pensó en los chicos, Marlene y Denzel, y sintió ganas de tenerlos de vuelta, junto a ella, al menos durante esos días tan fríos. ¡Hacía tanto tiempo que no los veía! Casi tanto como el que había transcurrido desde la partida de Cloud. En su mente se formó la imagen de aquel chico rubio y sus ojos se humedecieron, ¿En dónde podría estar ahora? Seguramente en la Ciudad olvidada, preso del recuerdo de alguien que se fue y cuyo alejamiento él aún no estaba dispuesto a aceptar. Llevó las manos a su faz y se enjugó las incipientes lágrimas. Durante meses no pensó en él de esa manera, ¿Por qué lo hacía ahora?

- Jefa- Rikku, al darse cuenta de que la morena había estado a punto de llorar, se le acercó y puso una de sus manos sobre el hombro de ella. Tifa pudo percatarse de la sincera preocupación de la jovencita y tomó la mano que la rubia había puesto sobre su cuerpo y la colocó entre las suyas. Le dedicó una sonrisa y trató de tranquilizarla.

- No te preocupes Rikku, estoy bien.

Aún así, la chica seguía observándola con intranquilidad. Su jefa no había tenido mucha suerte con el sexo opuesto y temía porque ella desechase la idea de encontrar a alguien con quien rehacer su vida y siguiese a la espera de quien tanto sufrimiento le había causado. Había transcurrido una semana desde la ruptura con Rufus (cuyo orgullo malherido le condujo a mentalizarse que entre él y la chica por la cual se derretía no había ocurrido nada) y aunque durante el lapso de tiempo Tifa había estado bastante animada e incluso le había confesado a Rikku que se sentía mejor sin estar vinculada sentimentalmente a Shinra, aquella muestra de tristeza efímera la había hecho dudar sobre la estabilidad emocional de su jefa.

- Es que- se animó a hablar la chica- es primera vez en tanto tiempo que… ¿Es por él verdad?, ¿Por Cloud?

El dedo fue directo a la llaga. Tifa trataba incansablemente de evadir el recuerdo de quien amaba pero las circunstancias se encargaban de impedir su tarea hasta en la más mínima ocasión… o al menos eso era lo que pensaba desde hace cinco minutos, cuando su mente volvió a evocarlo después de muchísimas semanas. No deseaba hablar sobre el tema pero tenía delante de sí a su empleada, aún preocupada, y le debía una respuesta. Podría darle una de las tantas excusas que se había ingeniado pero, extrañamente, esta vez se decidió por exponerle la verdad.

- No es gran cosa- le dijo mientras soltaba la mano de la chica- ya estoy empezando a resignarme.

La rubia la miró con profunda tristeza y seguidamente fue a atender a un cliente que la llamaba, sin dejar de lamentarse por la suerte de su jefa.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Había resuelto irse del bar un poco más temprano que de costumbre. Aquellos recuerdos que habían invadido su cabeza mientras desempeñaba su tarea laboral no la dejaron en paz y, temiendo que podría explotar en sollozos en cualquier momento, legó a Rikku la responsabilidad de aquella noche y se marchó a casa. Al llegar, se dirigió a la cocina y preparó un poco de chocolate caliente. Luego se recostó en uno de los sillones que estaban en la sala y miró hacia el cielo a través de la ventana, encontrando una vista que ya se le hacía conocida: el firmamento pintado de un azul profundo e infinitas estrellas distribuidas en él que brillaban de manera incesante. Inconscientemente, rememoró las veces en las que se había encontrado con un panorama similar y, para su descontento, en todas _él_ estuvo presente, ya fuese físicamente o en los recuerdos de ella. Suspiró con cansancio. Le resultaba insufrible que su vida entera estuviese vinculada a un hombre que había decidido continuar su existencia lejos de ella. Alguien por quien ella había hecho y dado todo, alguien que le había prometido que sería su héroe, que iría en su auxilio cada vez que ella lo necesitase.

- Te necesito ahora- musitó sin dejar de ver a través de la ventana- y aún así no estás, ¡Vaya héroe!- y tomó un sorbo de chocolate- Malditas sean las promesas.

Cuando retiró la taza de sus labios concentró la vista en su mano izquierda. En uno de los dedos llevaba un anillo… lo único que le había quedado de él. Se lo había regalado poco después de mudarse a Edge y desde aquel momento ella lo llevo consigo. Lo consideraba su tesoro, su objeto más preciado y la prueba de que, alguna vez, él, el hombre de su vida, sintió un minúsculo pedazo de afecto por ella. Y tanto amaba aquella joya que, desde que la recibió, jamás se la había quitado; ni siquiera durante las relaciones, ya fuesen formales, secretas o efímeras, en las que había estado envuelta desde el año pasado, incluyendo las veces en las que intimó con cualquiera de aquellos hombres. Miró fijamente la sortija y luego devolvió la vista hacia el cielo. Todo ello no hacía más que alimentar su decepción… y fue entonces cuando surgieron las lágrimas, una tras otra. Después los bramidos, los jadeos y el sollozo. Pero, justamente cuando pensó que estaría el resto de la noche llorando con desconsuelo y lamentando su destino, oyó como alguien golpeaba la puerta. Hizo silencio para comprobar si no había sido mera imaginación suya pero el llamado se escuchó nuevamente. Colocó la taza de chocolate en la mesita de la sala, se limpió las lágrimas y se dirigió hasta la entrada de la vivienda. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con una Rikku radiante y sonriente aunque tiritando un poco a causa del frío.

- ¡Rikku!- exclamó Tifa, extrañada de la presencia de su empleada- ¿Qué sucede?

- Siento molestarla estas horas jefa- explicó la chica sin dejar de mostrar una sonrisa en sus labios- pero alguien fue a buscarla al bar y pensé que le sería agradable recibir una visita.

Tifa estuvo a punto de reprender a la rubia chica, ¿En qué cabeza cabía que aquel era el momento adecuado para atender a alguien? Además, ella sólo recibía en su casa a personas que fuesen de su total confianza y dudaba que Rikku estuviese al tanto de ello. Sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo de decir nada más al percatarse de quien era el invitado. Abrió los ojos en señal de asombro, sin poder dar fe a aquella presencia.

-¡Vincent!- fue la única palabra que su voz le permitió emitir, mientras observaba a su misterioso amigo, cuya raída capa se ondeaba con el viento.

- Jefa ¿Por qué no lo hace pasar?- le preguntó Rikku aunque ella, irónicamente, lo empujó suavemente hasta hacerlo entrar a la casa- el pobre hombre se está muriendo de frío y no creo que su falta de abrigo le sea inmune a su salud.

Tifa no dijo nada, estaba muda del asombro. Sólo se limitó a mirar al hombre y, aunque él le correspondía la mirada, trató de adivinar qué gesto pudo haberse formado en aquel rostro casi cubierto en su totalidad. Rikku vio la escena y sonrió, mientras rogaba en sus adentros porque la llegada del hombre pudiese significar el comienzo de algo más.

- Bueno, me voy ¡Hasta mañana!- se despidió la chica apresuradamente, pensando en que ya le había quitado demasiado tiempo a aquella dupla. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos respondió ante la despedida de la chica. Él por la timidez que lo caracterizaba y ella porque aún se sorprendía por la llegada de su compañero de equipo. Sin embargo, fue aquel reservado individuo quien rompió el silencio en aquella escena:

- Lo siento- habló el por debajo de su capa.

- ¿Ah?- Tifa no entendía a qué se refería.

- Hace más de siete meses te prometí que vendría a visitarte cuando terminase mis asuntos pendientes. - explicó el pelinegro- Aún quedan muchas cosas de las que debo ocuparme y no sé cuándo podré resolverlas. Por eso decidí venir antes… aunque no debí hacerte esperar tanto. Disculpa mi tardanza.

La morena sonrió después de escuchar el argumento de su amigo y le pareció un tanto extraño oírlo hablar de esa manera y, sobretodo, el modo en que se dirigió a ella. De todas formas, se sentía aliviada y contenta de que él hubiese llegado en aquel momento.

- No te preocupes- le contestó ella mientras le dedicaba una mirada de serenidad- al menos llegaste. Cumpliste tu promesa.

En eso se fijó en el atuendo del hombre y se percató de que estaba todo humedecido a causa de la nieve que había caído sobre él mientras estaba afuera y que en pocos minutos ya se había derretido. Se acercó a él con fin de ayudarlo.

- Oh Vincent, estás todo mojado- le decía mientras palpaba las ropas del hombre- mejor te traigo algo para que te cambies, si no pescarás un terrible resfriado- y se dirigió rápidamente a la habitación de Cloud en donde estaba segura de que encontraría ropas limpias y listas para usar.

Él la miró alejarse y tocó sus propias ropas, comprobando cuan humedecidas estaban. Se sintió extraño, hacía tiempo que no era recibido tan atentamente en algún lugar. Oyó unos pasos y vio como su amiga regresaba apresurada con unas prendas en sus manos que le entregó cuando llegó hasta él.

- Ponte esto. Ya verás que te sentirás más cómodo- le indicaba ella mientras le sonreía dulcemente- luego entrégame tu ropa que yo me encargaré de lavarla y secarla. Ve a mi habitación, es la segunda a la derecha luego de subir las escaleras. Después vuelve aquí.

El muchacho la obedeció y subió las escaleras para hacer lo que ella le había pedido. Al terminar, se dirigió a la cocina y encontró a Tifa preparando algo en una olla. Al percatarse de la presencia masculina, sonrió y se dirigió hasta él para tomar las húmedas ropas con las que había llegado… pero se encontró con una sorpresa que la dejó paralizada y bobalicona. Era la primera vez que veía el rostro de Vincent libre de cualquier cubrimiento y se impresionó de lo atractivo que era su amigo: Su tez pálida, sus ojos casi de color carmín, su nariz fina y perfilada, sus bonitos labios y el cabello lacio, largo y negro azabache que hacía un cautivador contraste con su piel.

- ¿Sucede algo?- preguntó él, sin encontrar explicación alguna a la actitud de la chica.

- Oh, ehmm, ¡nada!- se limitó a contestar, rogando porque de su boca no saliese algo demasiado controvertido o estúpido.

Tomó el ropaje que el misterioso muchacho llevaba en sus manos pero manteniendo la cabeza baja, tratando de ocultar el rubor en sus mejillas que podría delatarla. Vincent aún no entendía aquel comportamiento pero se abstuvo de hacer preguntas al respecto. Luego de introducir la ropa en la lavadora y ponerla a funcionar, se acercó a la cocina y comprobó que a su preparación aún necesitaba unos minutos para estar lista

- Ya falta muy poco -le explicó Tifa a su misterioso amigo- espero que no te moleste esperar un poco más.

- No considero que ese sea un motivo para molestarme- le contestó él, sintiéndose un poco extraño de aquel trato. No recordaba que lo hubiesen tratado con tanta cordialidad en alguna ocasión anterior.

Vincent observó a su amiga atentamente, como si estuviese estudiándola. Sin duda alguna, ella era una de las mujeres más atractivas que había visto en su vida. Se avergonzó un poco ante aquel pensamiento pues su mente no tendía a funcionar en base a aspectos referentes al sexo opuesto. Sin embargo, no por eso se dejó de mirarla y halló en ella cierta tristeza oculta que se evidenciaba en lo más profundo de sus gestos. Él estaba al tanto de que Cloud hacía meses que estaba ausente, Barret y los demás se lo habían hecho saber. De igual forma estaba consciente de los sentimientos que ella guardaba hacia su amigo de la infancia.

- ¡Ya está!- exclamó la morena, sacando al ex turk de su reflexión interna- Ve al comedor y siéntate allí. Yo te llevaré la comida- indicó ella con una dulce sonrisa.

El pelinegro se dirigió al lugar que Tifa le había señalado pero sin dejar de pensar en el posible sufrimiento de su amiga. Lo más probable es que ella estuviese viviendo el infierno en carne propia por culpa de la ausencia de Cloud… y sin embargo aún era aquella chica alegre y optimista que él había conocido hacía cuatro años atrás. Sintió pena por ella y rencor hacia Strife. Segundos después, ella llegó al lugar con un plato humeante en las manos, sonriente… y quizás, ¿contenta? Y se cuestionaba como Cloud no amaba a una mujer así.

- Espero que te guste- Tifa sonreía mientras tomaba asiento al lado del muchacho- pensé que sería lo más apropiado tomando en cuenta que debiste haber estado bastante tiempo expuesto al frío.

- Gracias- contestó él mientras acercaba la primera cucharada de sopa a sus labios.

Cuando aquel líquido se adentró en sus labios y bajó a su garganta percibió mucho más que el sabor de la preparación. Pudo darse cuenta del esmero y del entusiasmo que había puesto Tifa en su elaboración y por primera vez en muchos años sintió que su presencia era importante para alguien, que había sido recibido con alegría.

De pronto y sin poder evitarlo, una sonrisa se formó en aquel rostro tan inexpresivo… y la morena pensó que jamás había visto gesto tan hermoso en su vida. No se trataba de una sonrisa por cortesía sino de una muestra de felicidad real… y a través de ella pudo darse cuenta de un trasfondo del que nadie más se percataba. Vincent era un ser solitario, sin rumbo y con una gran tristeza dentro de sí, mas en aquel momento estaba sonriendo, estaba experimentando un pequeñísimo retazo de aquel sentimiento que le había sido privado cuando perdió a su amada Lucrecia. Algo parecido le ocurría a ella. Reflexionó sobre ello y abrió los ojos sorpresivamente… quizás entre tantas coincidencias, entre tanta soledad, entre tanto desconsuelo…

- Vincent…- habló la muchacha casi en susurros mientras miraba al pelinegro y sus ojos brillaban.

Él no respondió, sólo llevó su mirada hacia ella y al darse cuenta de su expresión temió porque algo le estuviese ocurriendo. De pronto sintió la cálida mano de la chica sobre la suya y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Su vista se dirigió hacia el contacto realizado por su amiga ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?, ¿Cómo se supone que debía reaccionar?

Sin embargo, fue la propia Tifa quien se encargó del próximo movimiento. Sin darse cuenta, Vincent encontró a la chica aferrada a su pecho y sintiendo como un cálido líquido humedecía la camisa que llevaba puesta.

- No te vayas, por favor- terminó ella de completar la idea.

El misterioso muchacho sintió compasión por la muchacha y, sin pensarlo mucho, la rodeó con sus brazos y sintió una desmesurada necesidad de protegerla.

- No lo haré- le aseguró el hombre- es una promesa.

Y el anillo que Tifa llevaba en su mano izquierda resbaló de sus dedos y cayó al suelo.

**CONTINUARÁ**

Ya les dije, este capítulo me quedó cortito. Quise probar de ambas formas y en realidad me da igual :) mejor juzguen ustedes! Sin embargo, debo confesar que disfruté mucho la redacción de esta parte, nada que ver con la anterior xD jojo (Si, Rufus se me hizo demasiado antipático. Si así fue con él entonces no quisiera imaginarme escribiendo un fanfic sobre Aeris xD sería imposible, juajua!).Debe ser porque amo a Vinnie :3 awww, es tan guapo ^^ esa es una de las razones por las que amo tanto el FF7 y su compilation: está llena de chicos divinos.

Un beso, cuídense!

NOTA: Ah! Por cierto, el anillo al que me referí en el fanfic es uno que lleva puesto Tifa durante Advent Children y que es enfocado en la parte en que discute con Cloud. Leí en una página que él se lo había dado pero no estoy del todo segura… si ustedes lo saben háganmelo saber ^^


	7. Todo comienza con fresas

Aquí estoy de nuevo :) subiendo otro capítulo de esta historia. Sí, me he tardado bastante :( lo que pasa es que últimamente estuve bloqueada y se me había hecho increíblemente difícil la redacción, sorry u.u

He pensando no extenderme tanto con estas introducciones porque siempre resultan tediosas después de hacerlas por varios capítulos consecutivos xP

El chapter va dedicado a todas aquellas persona que se tomaron la molesta de reviewear mi humilde trabajo :) gracias por hacerlo ^^ y todos los demás: HÁGANLO! ¬¬ Últimamente se han pasado de egoístas.

Ah! Se me olvidaba ^^U: FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PRÓSPERO AÑO NUEVO! (siento el retraso xD)

Y ahora me largo :)

DISCLAIMER: Ni ff, ni sus personajes, ni la canción que utilicé para complementar mi historia me pertenecen.

**Frutas, ellos y yo**

**Capítulo VII**

"**Todo comienza con fresas"**

- Vincent, Vincent- le llamaba en susurros una dulce voz femenina.

Poco a poco el ex turk abrió los ojos y se encontró con la responsable de aquel sonido. A medida que regresaba del sueño profundo en el que había estado sumido desde hacía horas, pudo observar mejor a la mujer que estaba sentada en el borde de la cama y cuya mirada se centraba en él. Lo que más le llamó la atención fueron sus grandes y marrones ojos y su largo cabello el cual estaba atado en una cola de caballo y caía sobre uno de sus hombros con gracia y naturalidad. No pudo evitar pensar en lo guapa que era aquella chica.

- Siento tener que despertarte- se disculpaba ella- pero tengo que salir a hacer unas compras y no quería dejarte solo sin darte explicaciones. Además, ya es bastante tarde y no me gustaría hacerte deambulando por toda la casa hasta altas horas de la madrugada.

El pelinegro le miró confundido, ¿Qué hora podría ser? ¿A qué se refería su amiga con "es tarde"? Dirigió su vista hasta la mesa de noche adyacente a la cama pero no encontró ningún reloj que pudiese proporcionarle la respuesta a su pregunta. Tifa supo cuál fue la intención del hombre al verlo girar su cabeza hacia un lado y contestó ante aquella duda silenciosa.

- Son las tres de la tarde si eso es lo que quieres saber.

Abrió los ojos como platos y la morena no pudo evitar reír al observar aquel gesto tan poco común en su amigo. Él, por su parte, se sintió avergonzado de haberse tomado todo ese tiempo durmiendo si se suponía que había ido hasta la casa de Tifa para hacerle compañía.

- Lo siento- se excusó él, sentándose poco a poco en la cama- es que hacía tiempo que no me sentía tan a gusto en un lugar.

La chica sonrió con compasión al oír las palabras del muchacho. Pensó que seguramente él había pasado por muchísimas dificultades y que aquella era la primera vez en años que dormía en un lugar cálido y acogedor, en una cama suave y no en un sarcófago, libre de las incómodas ropas que solía vestir todo el tiempo.

- No te preocupes- le tranquilizó la muchacha- me contenta que te sientas tan bien aquí. Además, preferiría tener que despertarte todos los días a volver a estar completamente sola. Esta casa es demasiado grande para una única persona. –le sonrió y luego se levantó de la cama rápidamente- Bueno, es mejor que me vaya ya, si no se me hará más tarde. En la cocina dejé algo preparado para ti- se dirigió hasta la puerta y al llegar a ella le habló una vez más antes de salir del lugar-, disculpa que te deje solo mientras almuerzas.

- Por mí está bien- le respondió serenamente el hombre- no me agradaría entorpecer tus actividades usuales.

- No lo haces, ni lo harás- finalizo ella con una sonrisa y desapareciéndose al cruzar la entrada de la habitación.

Vincent permaneció unos minutos más en la cama, escuchando el cada vez más inaudible sonido que producían los pasos de la muchacha que se dirigían a salir de la vivienda. Luego emergió el silencio y, con la mirada dirigiéndose al techo de la habitación, los recuerdos de la noche anterior arribaron a su mente.

**FLASHBACK**

_El pelinegro había rodeado a la chica con sus brazos, sobre los cuales reposaban los negros y lacios cabellos de ella, y percibía toda la calidez que provenía del femenino cuerpo. La pegó más contra sí y en respuesta sintió los brazos de Tifa, que antes se encontraban sobre el pecho del hombre, recorriendo sus costados y posándose en su ancha espalda. Vincent acercó la nariz a la cabeza de la muchacha y se embriagó con el aroma que expedía ¡Hacía tanto tiempo que no sentía a una mujer tan cerca suyo! Incluso ya había olvidado como era aquel roce. En realidad, no se reconocía a sí mismo ante tal escena._

_Permanecieron en silencio por unos segundos, que a él le parecieron demasiado pocos, hasta que ella se separó de él de forma abrupta y tropezando con sus mismos pies cuando intentaba ponerse de pie. _

_- Oh Vincent, ¡Qué vergüenza! Discúlpame por favor- se excusaba ella ante el chico mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas del rostro- no quería… ¡Rayos!- y con paso torpe se dirigió hasta la pared más cercana y empezó a golpear su cabeza suave y repetidamente contra ella._

_Si el pelinegro se había asombrado por la reacción de Tifa hacía aproximadamente un minuto, ahora no daba fe a lo que veía. En los años que llevaba conociendo a su amiga, jamás había observado en ella tal manifestación de sentimientos. Hasta donde sabía, la muchacha solía ser más bien reservada con respecto a lo que guardaba dentro de su corazón, ¿Qué le sucedía ahora? _

_Aún después de haber meditado aquello, la morena insistía en impactar su frente contra la pared y al parecer no tenía intenciones de detenerse por voluntad propia. Por ello, Vincent se levantó de la silla y se dirigió hasta la ubicación de la chica para luego tomarla por los hombros y detenerla en su actividad. La puso frente a sí mismo e intentó hablarle pero la voz de ella lo abordó con rapidez._

_- Si quieres irte ya puedes hacerlo, lo entiendo- le explicaba con los ojos húmedos aún- seguramente te asusté. Además… - bajó la mirada al suelo y se abrazó a sí misma- …la verdad es que ya me acostumbré a estar sola._

_Por primera vez en sus años de amistad, Vincent pudo observar en ella mucho más de lo que estaba frente a sus ojos. Miró a la chica con compasión y en un segundo pudo comprender todo aquello que los demás solían obviar. Tifa, a vista de cualquiera, era una mujer fuerte que podía despedazar a sus oponentes si así lo deseaba… pero más allá de los puños, de la fuerza y de su habilidad de combate se escondía la fragilidad, el desamparo y la desmedida necesidad de no perderse a sí misma luego de haber perdido todo. Aún así el pelinegro permaneció en silencio, todavía no entendía del todo las circunstancias de aquel encuentro tan comprometedor y qué pintaba él allí. Sin embargo, la morena no tomó la ausencia de palabras como una buena señal y, sin decirle nada, se dirigió a las escaleras que conducían a las habitaciones. Sus pies ya estaban trasladándose en aquella escalinata cuando una voz la hizo detenerse en seco._

_- Yo también me acostumbré a estar solo, pero creo que es más agradable tener compañía._

_La chica se volteó y encontró a Vincent al principio de las escalinatas. Una especie de alivio mezclado con felicidad la invadió y sonrió ampliamente. Él le correspondió el gesto… y, en lo profundo de sí mismos, se alegraron de no estar solos durante aquella nevisca._

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Se mantuvo en la cama unos minutos más hasta que el estómago le reclamó su falta de consideración y decidió levantarse. Fue hasta la cocina y encontró allí lo que Tifa le había preparado para abastecer su apetito. Cada bocado de aquel platillo significó en Vincent una sensación de bienestar y comodidad que hacía mucho (demasiado) tiempo que no experimentaba. Terminó de comer y prosiguió a lavar los trastos para, de alguna manera, corresponder con aquel abrigo y atención que su amiga le estaba otorgando sin algún tipo de cargo o exigencia. Luego de ello, tomó una hoja de papel absorbente para limpiar el agua que había salpicado del lavabo a las superficies adyacentes y, después de hacerlo, echarlo en la papelera; pero justamente cuando el objeto resbalaba de sus manos vio algo que llamó poderosamente su atención: era una hoja de papel, rota dos veces por la mitad, que, según su criterio, parecía ser una carta. Sin mucho reparo cogió uno de los pedazos y lo alcanzó lo suficiente hasta sus ojos. La letra de aquella epístola, pequeña y desordenada, le resultó familiar aunque las frases que leyó lo desconcertaron un poco: "Quiero volver con ustedes", "Lo siento", "Aún no…" fue lo más o menos coherente que pudo extraer de la redacción. Había decidido tomar otro de los pedazos aunque, cerca de estos, un papel de diferente textura que había sido arrugado hasta formar una pelota aumentó su misterio. Lo tomó y, al tratar de desenrollarlo y volverlo a su forma original, descubrió que se trataba de un sobre. Impacientemente buscó el emisor de tal documento y se encontró con un nombre del que ya tenia conocimiento: Cloud Strife. Inmediatamente fluyó de sus pensamientos el recuerdo de Tifa pegada a su pecho y rogándole que no se fuera y le pareció que ahora todo había cobrado más sentido, que era más coherente: Cloud se había largado pese a que tenía conocimiento de que Tifa, sin él, estaba sola en el mundo, la dejó a su suerte a sabiendas de que le necesitaba y trataba de limpiar su conciencia enviándole cartas consoladoras, e inclusive románticas, pero que sólo estaban construidas a base de promesas falaces y esperanzas marchitas. Por supuesto que él estaba consciente de los sentimientos que la muchacha albergaba en su corazón por su amigo de infancia y sintió como propia la tristeza que le producía a la chica la total indiferencia que recibía ante aquel amor desmesurado por parte de quien lo significaba todo para ella. Sin quererlo, el recuerdo de Hojo aprovechándose de Lucrecia para cometer sus planes y de él mismo, loco de amor por la mujer pero siendo victima de la misma apatía, abordó su mente y su piel fue presa de un intenso escalofrío, para luego comenzar a temblar de ira. Arrugó de nuevo la carta con una de sus manos y la cerró en un puño.

- Tú… - dijo sin dejar el sobre, como si a través de él estuviese dirigiéndose a Cloud.

Sin embargo, el ruido de una puerta abriéndose lo hizo acabar con aquel enfrentamiento mental. Volvió a depositar el sobre y el trozo de hoja en la papelera y fue hasta la entrada a recibir a la morena, tratando de que aquellas sensaciones negativas no le perturbasen en exceso.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Los días transcurrieron y tanto Tifa como Vincent se sentían demasiado contentos con la compañía que se proporcionaban el uno al otro, al punto de que aquella visita ya casi se había convertido en convivencia habitual. El hombre ayudaba a la chica tanto es las labores domésticas como en sus jornadas laborales en el Séptimo Cielo. A pesar de lo reservada de su actitud había logrado llevarse bien con los empleados del bar e incluso con los clientes. De alguna manera, el ex turk estaba teniendo una vida completamente normal, lejos de misiones militares, experimentos, encerramientos y todas aquellas cosas de las cuales su existencia había estado compuesta hasta el aquel día de diciembre en el que llegó a Edge. Por primera vez en décadas, Vincent se comportaba como un ser humano común y corriente… y sentía deseos de índole similar.

Si al inicio había decidido quedarse por la compasión que había sentido al ver a Tifa tan sola y, de alguna manera, desprotegida, ahora lo hacía porque no quería separarse de ella. De hecho, la morena producía en él sensaciones que había dado por sepultadas junto con su amor por Lucrecia. Ella era demasiado distinta a la doctora Crescent, la única persona que había amado en su vida. Entonces, ¿Cómo había sido posible que…?

Al principio no quiso otorgar mucha atención a tal asunto; después de todo, ella tenía a alguien más en mente y él sólo figuraba en la historia como su amigo… y nada más. Aún así, las bombas de tiempo, tarde o temprano, jamás dejan de explotar.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Vincent se encontraba sentado en uno de los sillones que se encontraba en la sala de la casa de Tifa en Edge. Eran aproximadamente las dos de mañana y esperaba que su amiga llegara del trabajo. Aquel día había decidido no acompañarla. Estaba inquieto y nervioso, mas eso no le impedía ahogarse profundamente en sus pensamientos. Ya no lo soportaba, él pensaba que podría lidiar con eso… pero las flaquezas siempre resultan inciertas e inexplicables.

_What do you do when you get lonely  
and nobody's waiting by your side?_

Él había llegado a la vida de Tifa Lockheart casi por azar y jamás pasó por su cabeza la idea de que alguno llegase a ser indispensable para el otro. Semanas atrás ella le pidió que se quedara a su lado, semanas después el rogaba porque nada lo separase de aquella fémina. La morena había buscado en él la forma de deshacerse de la soledad y ahora él ansiaba porque ella indagase más profundo y encontrase que él, en las raíces de la fibra humana que aún le pertenecía, se moría por formar parte de su realidad más concreta y sincera.

_You've been running and hiding much too long.  
You know it's just your foolish pride._

Estaba seguro de que él conseguiría hacer de Tifa la mujer más feliz y plena del mundo, que ambos podían dar el uno al otro lo que la vida injustamente les había privado y que ella, así lo callase, deseaba terriblemente encontrar a ese ser humano que estuviese siempre a su lado, amándola, protegiéndola, representando todo lo que ella siempre esperó de su amigo de la infancia pero que jamás recibió por parte de él. Sin embargo, Vincent notaba en Tifa cierta incapacidad de abrir nuevos caminos, de plantear su vida junto a alguien que no fuese Cloud Strife… todo ello porque temía ser lastimada otra vez y repetir nuevamente su historia de amargura y desamor._  
_

_Layla, you got me on my knees._

_Layla, i'm begging darlin' please.  
Layla,_

_darling won't you ease my worried mind?_

De alguna manera sentía que él no podía nadar contra la corriente, hacer caso omiso a ese amor tan intenso que sentía la muchacha por el hombre que sólo le había proporcionado angustias. Aún sabiendo eso, había decidido arriesgarse y apostarlo todo a una afirmación por parte de la joven mujer. Una vez más lo estaba pensando, ella era muy diferente a Lucrecia: era, a fin de cuentas y a pesar de todo lo que había tenido que enfrentar en sus escasos 24 años, una chica, mientras que la doctora Crescent ya era una mujer en toda su concepción cuando él la conoció. Pese a eso, el ex turk no había resistido ante los encantos de la morena y cayó a sus pies sin reparo alguno. Aquella muchacha lo intranquilizaba, lo hacía exaltarse, lo inquietaba… y lo hacía sentirse más humano, le había devuelto aquella sensibilidad tan propia de las personas normales, eso que las hace apasionarse, excitarse, enamorarse… tal como él lo había hecho con ella.

**  
**_I Tried to give you consolation  
When Your old man had let you down._

Quería sentirla de nuevo entre sus brazos como aquél día, como la primera vez, pero no para consolarla ni para mitigar su soledad, sino para manifestarle todo lo que por ella se había sembrado dentro de sí mismo. Al principio pensó que Cloud no la merecía porque ella era demasiado para él, porque ningún hombre que hace sufrir a una mujer debería tener el coraje de mirarla a los ojos después de haberle causado daño. No obstante, ahora, opinaba que Strife no merecía a Tifa porque él, Vincent Valentine, quería que fuese solo suya.

_Like a fool, I fell in love with you,  
You turned my whole world upside down__._

Porque él, el ex turk reservado e incluso insensible, se había enamorado de la muchacha que, si el mundo y sus circunstancias fuesen más justas, debería ser la novia o esposa de uno de sus mejores amigos. Pero la no tan dulce vida les había deparado un futuro similar ¿Por qué no ensamblarlos entonces? El pelinegro jamás había concebido la idea de unirse a alguien más para continuar con el trayecto que la existencia aún le permitía recorrer… pero ella había otorgado nuevos matices y sabores que prometían un futuro mucho más deseable y positivo. Ella ahora lo hacía todo distinto, lo convertía en un ser distinto.

_Layla, you got me on my knees._

_Layla, i'm begging darlin' please.  
Layla,_

_darling won't you ease my worried mind?_

El sonido de unas llaves lo hizo sobresaltarse y salir abruptamente del complicado mundo que habían formado sus pensamientos. Se levantó de su asiento y, sin salir de la sala, vio como una figura femenina se acercaba a él entusiasmadamente. Cuando llegó a su ubicación, se dio cuenta que tenía en sus manos una botella, una bolsa con un contenido en su interior y que ella, tal como solía hacerlo siempre, le dedicaba una hermosa y amplia sonrisa.

- Siento llegar tarde- se excusó la preciosa morena mientras levantaba sus brazos para hacer notar lo que estaba cargando con sus manos- pero lo tuve en mente todo el tiempo, ¡Tarde pero seguro!

- ¿A qué te refieres?- le preguntó el muchacho sin entender del todo lo que ella trataba de explicarle pero sin dejar de deleitarse por las bonitas expresiones que se dibujaban en su rostro.

- ¿Lo has olvidado? Hoy se cumplen 4 años de que derrotamos a Sephirot- le respondió la chica animadamente- es nuestro aniversario de victoria.

- Oh- respondió el chico un tanto asombrado, era cierto que no recordaba la fecha exacta de dicho acontecimiento- aunque- tomó la palabra- la verdad es que no sé que sería mejor celebrar: si que hace cuatro años vencimos al mal o que hace cuatro años ya nos conocíamos.

La muchacha se ruborizó a más no poder ante el comentario que había emitido a su amigo. Balbuceó algo pero la frase no fluyó entera y prefirió callarse. Era extraño, después de todo lo que había vivido el último año y a pesar de la intensidad de las situaciones, estaba experimentando de nuevo aquel cándido pudor del que creyó haberse deshecho. Ignorando el efecto que habían producido en su cuerpo las palabras de su amigo, le respondió haciendo caso omiso a lo que a ella le pareció un halago:

- Ya vengo- señaló mientras, para sus adentros, agradecía que la limitada iluminación del lugar (sólo una bombilla sobre la puerta de entrada proporcionaba luz al recinto) no descubriesen sus sonrosadas mejillas- voy a preparar esto- refiriéndose a la botella y a la bolsa- no tardaré mucho- y finalizada su explicación se marchó en dirección a la cocina.

El joven hombre la miró alejarse y sintió un arrebato de desesperación al tener que esperar todavía un poco más para poder expresarle todo aquello que lo estaba carcomiendo por dentro.

_Layla, you got me on my knees._

_Layla, i'm begging darlin' please.  
Layla,_

_darling won't you ease my worried mind?_

Pasados unos minutos, Tifa volvió con dos copas, la botella dentro de un recipiente con hielo y un tazón repleto de fresas. Abrió el frasco que poseía líquido en su interior y Vincent comprobó que se trataba de champagne. Lo sirvió en ambas copas y luego, seguidamente de colocar la botella en la hielera, alzó la suya y pronunció un brindis.

- Salud- exclamó la muchacha- porque hace cuatro años vencimos y porque seguimos vivos.

Ambos chocaron sus copas y prosiguieron a tomar de estas. El pelinegro observó como la muchacha, luego de probar la bebida, le sonreía y se dirigió a él una vez más.

- Toma una fresa, están muy buenas- explicó ella- las conseguí casi por casualidad en el mercado. No es típico encontrarlas tan grandes y en tan buen estado.

Vincent obedeció a la indicación de la morena y cogió una de las frutas que se encontraban en el tazón. Sin embargo, no quería probarlas. Se sentía demasiado inquieto e incómodo al punto de que casi todo le molestaba. Él no quería meterse una fresa en la boca, él sólo quería confesarse ante ella.

_Layla, you got me on my knees._

_Layla, i'm begging darlin' please.  
Layla,_

_darling won't you ease my worried mind?_

- A decir verdad- comenzó a hablar Vincent, tratando de calmarse a sí mismo y ocultando la batalla que estaba librando en su interior- yo preferiría celebrar porque hoy estamos juntos- y dicho esto, colocó la fresa que había tomado en una de las manos de Tifa y al mismo tiempo entrelazó la suya propia con la de la muchacha.

- V-Vincent…- dijo la morena casi en susurros.

Por su parte, Vincent ya había dado inicio a lo que planeó en su mente hacía unos cuantos días y no tenía previsto detenerse. Sí, debería hacerlo ahora o si no se volvería loco.

_  
__Let's make the best of the situation,  
Before I finally go insane.  
_

- Tifa, yo…- comenzó a explicarse el ex turk sin soltar la mano de la chica- No sé qué pensarás de esto porque, en realidad, ni yo mismo tengo idea. Pero… sé que para ti no ha sido fácil, tampoco lo ha sido para mí; después de todo, a ambos nos ha sucedido algo similar con… de quienes nos hemos enamorado- Vincent guardó silencio, esperando algún tipo de reacción por parte de Tifa. Pero no la hubo y él continuó con su discurso- Sin embargo, yo… todo este tiempo que he estado viviendo contigo, no pude evitarlo y…- No le fluían las palabras, se sentía tan nervioso como un adolescente con su primer amor. Al percatarse de nuevo, se dio cuenta de que en el lugar ahora reinaba un silencio sepulcral. Entre molesto y avergonzado por su falta de decisión, soltó la mano de Tifa, se levantó del sillón y se dirigió hacia la venta y, mirando el cielo a través del vidrio, trató de arraigarse de más voluntad. Sin embargo, unas manos posándose sobre sus hombros lo devolvieron a la realidad.

- Vincent- hablaba Tifa mientras lo hacía colocarse frente a ella- lo que me quieres decir es que… ¿Quieres que me quede contigo?- finalizó la muchacha con una interrogante.

Ella no había podido ser más directa y para él aquel comentario funcionó como el último impulso que necesitaba para poder abordar enteramente su proposición.

- Sé que no soy la persona que esperas que te diga algo así, no soy…- el pelinegro temió un poco por lo que estaba próximo a decir- Cloud. Pero, aún así, déjame tomar su lugar. Hagamos lo que quieras pero permíteme ser, al menos en una pequeña parte, todo lo que alguna vez esperaste de él.

_Please d__on't say we'll never find a way_

_Or tell me all my love's in vain._

Tifa terminó de escuchar a su amigo y luego llevó una de sus manos a los lacios y oscuros cabellos del muchacho. Le sonrió y después respondió a su propuesta.

- Vincent, ¿Sabes? Nunca me imaginé que fueses el tipo de hombre que se confiesa ante una mujer- le decía sin soltar sus cabellos- pensé que tendría que hacerlo yo.

El ex turk sintió un vuelco en el corazón en su corazón al escuchar sus palabras, los latidos se hicieron más rápidos y continuos y la sudoración emergió en todo su cuerpo, ¿Qué habría querido decir la morena con aquel comentario?

_Layla, you got me on my knees._

_Layla, i'm begging darlin' please.  
Layla,_

_darling won't you ease my worried mind_

- ¡T-Tifa!- exclamó él.

Para explicarse mejor, la morena se acercó demasiado al pelinegro y cuando sólo unos pocos centímetros separaban su pecho y el del muchacho, lo miró a los ojos y pronunció las palabras definitivas.

- No quiero que tomes su lugar… porque simplemente no lo tiene. Ya tú tienes el tuyo propio.

Vincent comprendió todo lo que la su amiga había querido expresarle. Dejando a sus instintos formar parte del momento, rodeó a la joven con sus brazos. Ella hizo lo mismo y un profundo beso permitió al silencio reinar en aquel recinto.

_Layla, you got me on my knees._

_Layla, i'm begging darlin' please.  
Layla,_

_darling won't you ease my worried mind_

**FIN CAPÍTULO VII**

**Continuará.**

Bueno, esto fue lo que resultó luego de varios días de bloqueo mental ¬¬ REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS POR FAVOOOOR! ^^ Comencemos el año nuevo con buen pie (en este caso, con buena mano xD juajua).

P.D: La canción es "Layla" de Eric Clapton. Ambas versiones funcionan ^^ ya sea la original o la unplugged.


	8. Y eso pasó

Disculpen la tardanza la uni me tiene mal y, además, a mi compu la asaltó un virus y aún para estas fechas no he podido arreglarla por lo que me ha tocado escribir desde la portátil de mi mamá. Además el bloqueo volvió a fastidiarme, debe ser el estrés…

Gracias a todos los que reviewearon: Aguante yo, mi bella amiga cetrucha-hater Tifa Chan, DarkMark, Kira-Neko-Chan, mi ídola Neus, Prix, Darkcrystalgirl, Ani Li Lockhart Strife y Alma_Maxwell (gracias por la "sugerencia" :D). Muchas gracias a todas, un beso enorme y esto es por ustedes :) son sus palabras lo que me animan a escribir.

So, ya me voy, chau!

DISCLAIMER: Ya saben :( lo único que me pertenece es más o menos la idea.

ADVERTENCIA: Este capítulo posee contenido sexual. Si padeces de sensibilidad ante elementos de esta índole, te recomiendo que no leas esto.

**Frutas, ellos y yo**

**Capítulo VIII**

"**Y eso pasó"**

Vincent Valentine se llevaba a la boca uno de los trozos de tarta de fresas que su novia desde hacía más de siete meses había preparado para él durante aquellas vacaciones que, entre tantas ocupaciones y acontecimientos, finalmente habían podido tomarse. Se encontraban en el tranquilo pueblo de Kalm, un lugar, con respecto a sus vidas antes de la relación, sin gran significancia personal para ambos. Desde hacía tres semanas se hallaban habitando una pequeña casa que habían alquilado y que, a diferencia de los hoteles, les brindaba total intimidad.

¿Qué tal está?- le cuestionó la impaciente morena, observando como su pareja degustaba el postre.

¿Habrá algo que no puedas hacer bien?- fue lo que le otorgó el hombre como respuesta.

Tifa soltó una tenue risilla mientras tomaba la frutilla que adornaba aquel pedazo de tarta. Lo acercó a los labios de su novio y con un tono sugerente se dirigió a él una vez más.

Sólo sé que existen ciertas cosas que puedo hacer mejor que otras… si quieres, te lo demostraré en la noche.

El pelinegro, un tanto perplejo debido a la tan provocativa insinuación, rápidamente tomó la fresa con una de sus manos y en lugar de introducirla en su boca, la colocó sobre el plato en el cual reposaba la tarta.

¡Tifa!- le expresó el ex turk, sintiendo que sus pecaminosos y reservados pensamientos habían sido descubiertos por la joven.

¿Qué?- preguntó la morena haciéndose la incrédula a la vez que una pícara risilla salía de su boca. Al hombre le pareció demasiado cautivador e irresistible tal gesto que sintió que se fundía en la silla sobre la que su cuerpo entero reposaba.

Si te soy honesto… preferiría averiguarlo ahora mismo- le reveló casi de un tirón el atractivo muchacho, mirándola seriamente.

Al inicio Tifa no supo como reaccionar ante aquel inesperado arrebato de atrevimiento que de vez en cuando Vincent manifestaba. Sin embargo, terminó recuperando las riendas en aquel asunto cuando se puso de pie y tomó a su amante de la mano y lo dirigió a la habitación que ambos compartían a la hora de dormir… y mucho más.

Al llegar al lugar, la muchacha colocó al ex turk contra la pared y, apoyando sus brazos en los hombros de este, comenzó a besar su cuello suave y lentamente. Allí estaba, arrancándole suspiros a aquel atractivo hombre del que, pese a que jamás imaginó la posibilidad de una relación entre ambos que sobrepasase la amistad, se había enamorado locamente.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Después de la noche en la que él se le declaró, ambos comenzaron a convivir como una pareja formal. La morena guardó las cosas de Cloud en cajas para luego trasladarlas a la "oficina" del servicio de repartición Strife; el dormitorio que alguna vez fue del rubio pasaría entonces a ser el de Vincent. Cierto era que ellos podían dormir juntos en una misma habitación, pero la morena ya había pensando en que Marlene y Denzel regresaran con ella y sentía que debía cuidar de la infantil sensibilidad de ellos. Después de todo, aquel esquema de "Cloud papá, Tifa mamá" que se había formado en sus pequeñas cabezas estaba condenado a disolverse si ellos se enteraban que hacía meses que el rubio no pisaba el suelo de aquella vivienda y que entre él y la joven guerrera había desaparecido cualquier posibilidad de un destino juntos. Aún así, estaba segura que ellos lo olvidarían… ¡hasta ella lo había hecho!

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

El pelinegro rodeó la cintura de la muchacha con sus brazos mientras que ella buscó su boca con la suya, aproximando el íntimo encuentro al rodear el cuello de él con sus brazos.

Tifa pensó que a su extraña composición familiar también se uniría Shelke, quien había decidido quedarse al lado de Vincent por siempre. No obstante, al enterarse de la nueva situación que vivía el ex turk en una de las llamadas telefónicas que este recibió de la chica, resolvió quedarse en Cosmo Cañon con Nanaki. Ni la morena ni Vincent se enteraron de las razones que tuvo Shelke para guardar distancia, ¿Celos, quizás? A la muchacha poco le importaba en realidad. Amaba demasiado a Vincent y no dejaría que nada pudiese apartarle de él ni de todo lo que juntos habían creado.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Vincent alzó a la chica y caminó hacia la cama para luego tumbarse en ella con la morena en sus brazos. Ya para entonces los besos se habían hecho más húmedos. Tifa llevó sus manos hasta la camisa del hombre y comenzó a desabotonarla…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Dieron a conocer su relación poco a poco, evitando a toda costa que la impulsividad pudiese interferir de alguna manera entre ellos. Los primeros que se enteraron fueron los chicos del bar; Rikku, Zell y Selphie. Luego Reno, quien a pesar de las circunstancias mantenía su amistad con la chica. Por supuesto que él, quizá por morbo, también se lo hizo saber a Rufus Shinra, quien sintió coraje al enterarse del acontecimiento ya que mientras él seguía con el orgullo herido, su ex había decidido continuar su vida con total normalidad. A los oídos de Tseng llegó también la noticia y este se limitó a sonreir con picardía al escucharlo.

Del grupo Avalancha, el primero en saberlo fue Barret. Aunque el fortísimo hombre aprobó la unión y se sintió contento porque Tifa finalmente había dejado de mirar hacia el pasado, temió por el efecto que pudiese causar la sustitución de Cloud por Vincent como figura paterna sustituta (¡Marlene era su niña preciosa y de nadie más!), por lo que decidió mantener a los chicos a su lado y darles la noticia tiempo después. La pareja estuvo de acuerdo con resolución de su amigo y muy en el fondo de sí mismo se alegraron de poder tener más tiempo de soledad absoluta.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Una de las manos de Vincent hurgaba por debajo de la falda de Tifa mientras que la otra, debajo de la cabeza de la chica, facilitaba a que los besos fuesen más intensos y prolongados. Mientras tanto, la muchacha se encargaba de desabrochar los pantalones del ex turk, rozando la virilidad de este casi de manera intencional.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Cada mañana, la morena se despertaba con un brazo rodeando su cuerpo y con una respiración haciéndole cosquillas en la oreja. Ella se giraba hacia él y lo encontraba en paz, reposando tranquilamente, con los ojos cerrados pero con una sonrisa oculta que, tal como sucedía cada día, emergería al despertar. Continuaba observándolo y llevaba sus dedos hacia los cabellos del hombre y los acariciaba con suavidad, con dulzura, con lo que jamás pensó que pudiese sentir por alguien más que no fuese Cloud Strife: con amor.

Depositaba un beso en su frente y él, pestañeo a pestañeo, conseguía despertarse y sonreía: algo que jamás pensó que pudiese hacer después de haber sufrido la muerte de Lucrecia.

No hablaban del futuro porque, a fin de cuentas, las palabras no aseguraban nada, Tifa ya tenía suficiente experiencia en ello. Simplemente vivían lo que tenían delante y lo disfrutaban, lo devoraban, lo hacían suyo y eso los acercaba aún más. Finalmente habían logrado eso que tanto ansiaban, ese deseo tan reservado, eso que pensaban que jamás obtendrían: felicidad.

Luego de despertar, se ponían de pie y vivían el día como dos personas comunes con vidas corrientes. Ambos eran guerreros, héroes, salvadores del planeta… pero todo ello a consta de sufrimiento, pérdidas, de un pasado doloroso y de una batalla que casi los arrastra a la muerte. Sin embargo, al estar uno al lado del otro, sentían que todo aquello relacionado a la pelea contra Shinra y Sephiroth se hallaba a un millón años luz de ellos y que eran mucho más felices atendiendo el Séptimo Cielo que siendo conocidos por sus hazañas con Avalancha.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Tifa estaba ahora sobre el ex turk, sintiéndolo dentro de ella, experimentando una vez más aquel deseo descontrolado que sentían el uno por el otro. No se habían desnudado completamente por lo que Vincent hacía todo lo posible por dejar el pecho de la morena libre de cualquier tela que pudiese cubrirlo. Al lograr su cometido, aprisionó los atributos de la chica entre sus manos, mientras sentía como la chica subía y bajaba de él. Le encantaba hacerla suya, tanto como verla sonreír, observarla con la mirada pérdida y sumida en sus pensamientos, oler sus cabellos al despertar, probar cualquier cosa que ella elaborase en la cocina para él, el hecho de que ella lo provocase en los lugares y momentos menos indicados y escuchar un "te quiero" salir de sus labios.

Vincent- pronunció la morena entre gemidos y jadeos- ya casi, ya casi…

El pelinegro no contestó con palabras, estaba demasiado ocupado en percibir el calor y la humedad que emergía del cuerpo de su amante. Sin embargo, tomó con fuerza la cintura de la chica en respuesta, hundiendo su virilidad en ella con más fuerza y profundidad.

La velocidad y la intensidad del acto aumentó hasta el punto de sentirse desfallecer. Y entre besos, caricias, lamidas, apretones y gemidos ambos explotaron, ella primero y él después: el clímax, el espasmo, el desplome y el corazón volviendo al ritmo habitual. No dijeron nada, sólo permanecieron "unidos" unos segundos más, sintiendo que bajaban del cielo en paracaídas luego de haber llegado hasta el en un cohete. Fue Vincent el primero en reaccionar al acariciar suavemente la cabeza de Tifa.

Definitivamente no existe algo que no sepas hacer bien- El ex turk rompía el silencio, continuando la conversación que habían mantenido cuando el probó la tarta que Tifa había hecho aquella tarde.

Tomaré eso como un halago- habló ella mientras giraba su cabeza para depositar un pequeño beso en sus labios y mirarlo a los ojos.

El ex turk le sonrió mientras seguía acariciando la cabeza de la chica.

Te amo más que a todo- dijo él.

Y yo a ti- le contestó la muchacha.

Luego decidieron separarse. Posteriormente tomaron una ducha juntos (lo cual no fue totalmente favorable para Vincent ya que volvió a sentir cierta "inquietud" en una zona específica de su cuerpo) y luego el joven decidió salir a comprar algo para cenar, pues Tifa le sugirió quedarse aquella noche en casa en lugar de tener que ir a cualquier otro sitio.

Creo que será mejor que tomemos duchas por separado- señaló el pelinegro- porque si no estaremos confinados en esta casa todo el día.

Tifa sonrió divertida y se acercó a su novio. Rodeó el cuello de este con sus brazos y luego de darle un cortito beso en los labios le habló.

Si tanto quieres entonces tendremos una segunda sesión en lo que vuelvas.

El moreno se separó de la chica rápidamente y haciéndole una cara de "no puedo contigo" salió de la casa antes de que sus instintos lo condujeran a pegar a Tifa de la pared y hacerla "bailar". Ella, por su parte, rió divertida al observar tal comportamiento y se sentó en el sofá de la salita mientras encendía la televisión.

Vincent sonreía para sí mismo, imaginando lo mucho que su adorada morena y él se divertirían cuando él llegase a la casa así que decidió por comprar la comida en el primer establecimiento que hallase en el camino. Sin embargo, pensó también en comprar algo fluido y dulce para utilizar durante su rato de "diversión".

No obstante, observó a lo lejos una silueta de espaldas que se le hizo poderosamente conocida. Aunque su primer pensamiento le había indicado que siguiera de largo, la curiosidad pudo más que él y se acercó hasta aquella persona. Esta, al oír los pasos que se le acercaban, volteó a verlo… y el ex turk comprobó que se trataba de alguien que ya conocía.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

La joven morena miraba el reloj que llevaba en su muñeca impaciente y preocupadamente. Hacía ya más de dos horas que Vincent había salido a comprar la cena, algo que no le hubiese tomado más de cuarenta y cinco minutos, y aún no regresaba. Se acercaba a la ventana constantemente esperando verlo llegar… pero nada sucedía. Y entre vistas al reloj y una guardia constante, sin querer fue presa del sueño al recostarse del sofá.

No obstante, poco después oyó un ruido similar al que produce la cerradura de una puerta cuando se le abre o cierra. De inmediato recordó que se había quedado allí esperando a Vincent y fue corriendo hasta la puerta y la abrió antes de que él lo hiciera. Tal como lo suponía, encontró al ex turk en la entrada de la casa… pero la expresión de su rostro no era con la que esperaba encontrarse.

¿Te ha sucedido algo cariño?- le interrogó manifestando preocupación con el semblante.

Vincent no respondió, sólo la miraba seriamente, como si estuviese a punto de decirle algo pero no terminaba por hacerlo. Tifa trató de abrazarlo pero él la apartó velozmente de él, impidiendo el contacto entre ellos. La muchacha retrocedió confundida y asustada, sin saber sin debía gritarle o ponerse a llorar.

Lo siento- el moreno rompió el silencio que se había formado durante el incómodo momento.

Con paso firme se acercó hasta la chica y la abrazó fuertemente, hasta casi ahogarla. Sus manos recorrieron la espalda y el cabello de la chica. Ella le correspondía el abrazo pero no se sentía completamente clara con respecto a aquella situación. Pero en el mismo momento en que ella se disponía a preguntarle sobre ello, él, pareciendo leer sus pensamientos, habló en su lugar.

Adiós- pronunció contundentemente mientras se alejaba de la chica.

Tifa, perpleja, no daba a lo que había escuchado. Pese a que Vincent ya se había dado la vuelta y estaba dispuesto a desaparecer a través del umbral, ella lo sujetó fuertemente por un brazo y le exigió explicaciones.

¿Cómo que "adiós"?, ¿Acaso no me amabas "más que a todo"?- cuestionaba ella en tono de reclamo, con los ojos húmedos y casi clavándole las uñas en el brazo al ex turk.

Lo siento- contestó él- pero es así como deben ser las cosas- y apartó la mano de la chica de su extremidad.

¡No me dejes hablando sola!- repuso Tifa mientras esta vez lo tomaba con fuerza por los hombros y lo empujaba hasta la pared más cercana. Estando allí, con las lágrimas resbalándome por el rostro, lo encaró- ¿Qué es lo que tiene que ser así?, ¿De dónde sacas esas tonterías?, ¿ah? ¡Contéstame!

Pero Vincent permaneció en silencio, con la cabeza baja, renuente a proporcionarle respuesta alguna. Tomó con sus manos la muñeca de la chica y la empujó fuertemente hacia atrás hasta el punto de hacerla tropezarse al tratar de detenerse.

Simplemente no debo estar aquí, eso es todo- y dicho eso retomó su paso hacia la puerta. Tifa permaneció, incapaz de dar fe a lo que estaba observando.

¿Por qué Vincent?, ¿Por qué?- le preguntó mientras él caminaba hacia la entrada de la casa- Yo, yo te amo.- Pero las palabras no lo hicieron detenerse.- Yo te amo- volvió a pronunciar ella pero sin causar ningún efecto en el joven hombre.

Finalmente llegó a la puerta… y sin hacer ni decir más, salió a través de ella y la cerró detrás de sí. Aquel sonido despertó en Tifa una crisis de desesperación que inmediatamente la hizo arrodillarse en el suelo y comenzar a llorar y gritar.

¡No! ¡Vincent!- vociferaba la muchacha entre sollozos- ¡Yo te amo!, ¡No me dejes!

Mientras afuera, Vincent aún no se había marchado. Se encontraba

recostado de la puerta, escuchando cada una de las agonías que la morena manifestaba. Entrecerró una de sus manos en un puño.

Vincent Valentine… eres un imbécil, jamás aprenderás.

Y el mounstro que Hojo había creado en él no le impidió llorar, tal como solía hacerlo cuando era un hombre corriente.

CONTINUARÁ

Fin del capítulo XIII.

Ehmmm bueno… este capítulo resbala en mi corazón entre el odio y el amor. En parte lo adoré y en parte lo odie… lo que pasa es que me encanta la pareja Vinti y Vincent es mi chico favorito de toda la saga FF. Yo lo amo con locura… y bueno! A Tifa también la amo con locura y pienso que ellos podrían formar una pareja grandiosa. Pero bueno! La historia me hizo darles este destino :( sin embargo, espero escribir un fanfic Vinti pronto :) Awww, amo a Vinnie.

Con respecto al lime (no llegó al lemon), es la primera vez que hago algo de este estilo. Surgió debido a la sugerencia que me hizo una lectora. Espero haber cumplido con sus expectativas y que ustedes hayan disfrutado esta primera vez.

Ya lo saben… para cualquier cosa dejen reviews! ;) acepto desde flores hasta tomates podridos. Después de todo, la práctica hace al maestro, MUAJAJAJAJA!!

Un besoooo! Nos leemos ;)

Atte: Sango Hiraikoutsu/ Sisi Valentine (ya hallé mi nickname sexy, jejeje!!)


	9. Retorno

De nuevo a la carga, jejejeje. Les digo que iré actualizando poco a poco porque se me han cruzado un tanto los cables y… no sé qué curso terminará tomando el fanfic. Aún así, espero cumplir con las expectativas

Agradecimientos a: Tifa chan (gracias por hacer la veces de editora :) u rock little girl ), Neus (quien sigue siendo mi ídola), Pame (tu historia es genial), Ani Li Lockhart Strike (se vale actualizar xD), Darkcrystalgirl (Lo siento por lo de Vinnie, aunque créeme que eso fue casi a contra de mi voluntad T.T), Rukiachan25 (Yo también pienso que el Cloti es el mejor pero… ¡Quién sabe como acabará esta historia! y ChandellA (Gracias por amarme xD el sentimiento es mutuo). Sus reviews me hacen feliz y me estimulan a continuar escribiendo, un beso.

Atte: Sango Hiraikoutsu.

**Frutas, ellos y yo**

**Capítulo IX**

"**Retorno"**

El día es gris, su día era gris. Una fastidiosa llovizna resbalaba por las ventanas de la pequeña cabaña, morada de, hasta el día anterior, sus pasiones y su dolor. Aún no podía creerlo. El golpe contra la realidad había sido tan fuerte que había terminado retrocediendo unos cuantos pasos de ella. Sin embargo, ella se encontraba en la habitación, con las maletas sobre la cama y depositando ahí todo lo que fuese de su propiedad. Quizás lo que la hacía moverse era el instinto de supervivencia.

Se dirigió hasta el baño para recoger sus objetos de uso personal y una vez más la realidad la impacto de una manera cruel, casi a quemarropa. Posándose sobre el lavabo, estaba un vasito que contenía dos cepillos de dientes dentro de él. Inmediatamente sintió la soledad más abrumadora y el silencio más insoportable. Hasta ayer pensaba que por fin era feliz, hasta ayer creía que más nunca estaría sola, hasta ayer… se sentía amada. Tomó el cepillo que no era el suyo entre sus dedos y lo observó, buscando en él algún indicio, alguna respuesta, algo que le justificara aquella inexplicable partida. Pero nada, sólo silencio y frío fue lo que le proporcionó el momento. Dudó sobre el destino de aquel objeto: por un momento pensó en echarlo a la basura y al instante siguiente especulaba sobre quedárselo para si, como un recuerdo, algo que le demostrara que sí había sucedido, que ella había podido enamorarse de alguien más. Pese a ello, lo devolvió a su lugar original y salió del baño, tratando de acordarse de las cosas que aún le faltaban por empacar.

Con las maletas ya listas, salió de la pequeña cabaña y se dirigió hasta el establecimiento que se encargaba de ofrecer tales inmuebles en alquiler para devolver las llaves de la vivienda. La atendió la misma señora que la había recibido cuando llegó al lugar por primera vez, ocasión que le hizo pensar en que aquellas serían las mejores vacaciones que tendría después de mucho tiempo. La dependienta la miró fijamente y luego buscó con los ojos a quien, hasta ayer, había sido su pareja y acompañante. Internamente deseó porque la mujer no le hiciera la incómoda y desagradable pregunta que ella ya había visualizado incluso antes de hallarse en aquel sitio.

¿Y el joven que se encontraba con usted?- cuestionó la mujer con cierto aire de intriga.

Él…- Tifa odiaba tener que recordarse a cada momento del doloroso momento acontecido la noche anterior- se le presentó una emergencia anoche y tuvo que irse de improviso.

Vaya- se apenó la dependienta al oír la respuesta de la morena- es una lástima que sus vacaciones hayan acabado de esa manera.

_De esa manera…-_ pensó la joven intentando mantener una expresión de calma en el rostro- _sí, qué pena._

Y con una falsa sonrisa, tan ilusoria como creer que la inesperada huida de Vincent no le hacía estragos la vida, se alejó del establecimiento y se dirigió a esperar el booggie que la llevaría de vuelta a Edge.

Rato después se encontraba ya en vía hacia la ciudad en la que residía desde hacía algunos años. Rememoró el momento en el que pisó aquel poblado por primera vez y se sorprendió al darse cuenta que el tiempo transcurría velozmente, más de lo que se podría pensar… tanto así que Vincent Valentine había entrado y salido de su vida en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, casi imperceptiblemente. Sacudió su cabeza y evadió todos los pensamientos relacionados con aquél nombre, aquél hombre, aquél amor…

Llevó la mirada hacia la ventana y encontró un cúmulo de nubes a punto de desplomarse en una lluvia inclemente… o quizás sólo seguiría la simple y ligera llovizna. Nadie podía asegurarlo y mucho menos alguien como ella, quien no estaba del todo segura de lo hacía o sentía: hubiese preferido echarse a correr detrás de Vincent y no permitirle largarse hasta que le diese una explicación más convincente y sin embargo se hallaba montaba en aquel booggie retornando a la rutina, a lo que la ahogaba y la fastidiaba, a exponer (una vez más) su fracaso amoroso y decidida a no vincularse sentimentalmente con alguien más de nuevo. Ella había resuelto salir con otras personas para sacarse a Cloud de la cabeza de una vez por todas, para no sufrir más… y ahora se hallaba en las mismas circunstancias, sólo que en esta oportunidad no era su amigo de la infancia la causa de su sentimiento y su dolor sino un individuo totalmente distinto…

¿Distinto?- recalcó Tifa en voz alta, cayendo en cuenta que su anterior reflexión no era del todo acertada.

Después de que el ex turk partiera, la morena deambuló por toda la cabaña durante la noche, pensando en alguna de las posibles razones que pudo haber propiciado la violenta ruptura. Y sin saber por qué, ella sentía que la culpa le correspondía. Colapsada, encerrada en su pena y desesperada por encontrar una respuesta que pudiese desatar el manojo de dudas formado en su mente, recordó el día en que Reno la dejó y concluyó que el motivo de Vincent había sido el mismo: Cloud. Pero ahora, ya un poco más serena y habiendo superado el primer impacto, se dio cuenta que nada podía estar más alejado de la realidad. Es cierto, ella se había enamorado del pelirrojo pero sus sentimientos por el rubio aún yacían arraigados en su corazón y no dispuestos a desaparecer del todo… pero con Vincent no sucedió lo mismo. Ella se entregó a Vincent en todos los contextos posibles, incluyendo su espíritu. Y con ello Cloud quedaba en el pasado como su amor imposible, como el deseo que jamás llegó a materializarse. El moreno se había convertido en su todo, en el ser que ella más amaba… ¡Y se suponía que él lo sabía! ¿Acaso sus muestras desmesuradas de afecto no habían sido suficientes? ¿Podría ser que Vincent aún pensaba que dentro de ella permanecían vestigios de su amor por su amigo de la infancia?.. ¿O quizás era él quien, al igual que Cloud, no había sido capaz de superar su pasado?

Lucrecia…- murmuró, mientras en su rostro tomaba la expresión se quien se da cuenta de una infortunada realidad.

Cloud y Vincent, los dos hombres más trascendentes de su vida amorosa, resultaron tan iguales que ambos le pagaron con la misma moneda. Cada uno incapaz de separarse del pasado y dispuestos a confinarse en él hasta el fin de su existencia, sin al menos dirigir la vista a alguna esquina de su presente y comprobar que allí estaba alguien dispuesta a ayudarles, lista para dar su vida para hacerles feliz… ese alguien era ella.

Se había despertado aquel día con la firme convicción de que la partida del ex turk no la afligiera, pero una lágrima traicionera salió inadvertidamente de su ojo y recorrió su rostro hasta que una de sus manos la enjugó. Revisó sus bolsillos y deseó conseguir un cigarrillo en el cual refugiarse aún sabiendo que no había vuelto a fumar desde su ruptura con Rufus. Volteó su cabeza hacia el asiento de al lado anhelando encontrar compañía, alguien que la hiciese reír pese a que estaba consciente de que sólo la soledad volvía a Edge junto a ella. Pensó de nuevo en la similitud que compartían sus amores más contundentes y consideró que quizás ella también era víctima de ese mal hábito de no superar el pasado, aunque al segundo después rectificó sobre aquella reflexión tan inverosímil. Si fuese así, Vincent jamás hubiese tenido cabida en sus sentimientos.

Condujo de nuevo la vista hacia la ventana y observó uno de los carteles direccionales que señalaba los pocos kilómetros que quedaban para su arribada a Edge. Se recostó un poco más del asiento y comenzó a armarse del valor que necesitaría para poder enfrentar lo que se le presentaría al regresar sola. Imaginó las caras de los chicos que trabajaban en el bar y luego las de sus compañeros de Avalancha, quienes estaban al tanto de la relación, cuando se enterasen de la ruptura. Luego las preguntas incómodas, las palabras de consuelo… y ella tendría que aparentar que aquel asunto no era tan terrible, que no merecía tanta importancia, que todo estaba bien… aunque no fuese así.

Pero ella no podía hacer nada más a excepción de continuar con su vida de la manera más sensata posible y observar como marchaban las de quienes la rodeaban. Ella había cedido el todo por el todo, invierto todos sus esfuerzos en hallar la felicidad propia y para los que ella amaba… y pese a ello, tanto uno como el otro se habían dado la vuelta y habían resuelto por condenarse a imaginar lo que habría sido de ellos si las circunstancias hubiesen sido distintas.

Finalmente el booggie de detuvo. Tifa tomó sus cosas y se dispuso a bajarse del vehículo. Al salir, sintió como unas escasas gotas de agua caían sobre su cabeza, su rostro y sus hombros. En otro momento habría resuelto por buscar un taxi para que la dejara en la puerta de su casa… pero esta vez ese tipo de cosas le parecieron superfluas. Además, pensó que si se dejaba mojar por la lluvia probablemente ella cogería un resfriado y así se abstendría, al menos por una semana, de tener que rendir explicaciones sobre su separación. Ella no solía pensar de esa manera tan ¿Huraña?, ¿Egoísta?, no era una acción propia de su comportamiento. No obstante, decidió suspender aquella reflexión por los momentos y tomó rumbo hacia la vivienda.

Caminaba a paso lento, sintiendo como la gotas de lluvia aumentaban en número en impactaban contra su cuerpo con más fuerza que al inicio. El resto de los transeúntes corrían desesperados y buscaban urgentemente una forma de protegerse del agua como si de agujas se tratase, cubriendo su cabeza con periódicos o estacionándose bajo los techos y toldos que la calle les ofrecía. Miraban a Tifa con curiosidad y extrañeza, como si mojarse no fuese algo normal o cotidiano. Pero al poco tiempo la lluvia se tornó casi una tempestad y la expresión de rareza en las caras de las personas se transformó en una de preocupación. Pero aquello le era demasiado insignificante como para hacerla cambiar su propósito, e incluso para notarlo.

Ya la distancia que la alejaba de su residencia era escasa y tanto su cuerpo como su equipaje estaban completamente empapados. Una intensa ráfaga de aire se cruzó en su camino y ella se estremeció al sentirlo. Con una mano se quitó el pelo de la cara y continuó desplazándose, mirando como el agua le salpicaba en las pantorrillas cada vez que daba un paso y recordándose una vez más que siempre tomaba las peores decisiones.

- ¡Tifa!

La morena oyó como alguien gritaba su nombre y, saliendo de sus pensamientos, levantó el rostro para averiguar de dónde y de quién provenía aquél grito. Sin embargo, no le había dado chance para alzar la cabeza completamente cuando sintió que alguien se aferraba a su cintura.

- ¡Marlene!- exclamó la joven al comprobar quién la abrazaba fuertemente. Cada una estaba sorprendida con la presencia de la otra.

No tuvo ni oportunidad de preguntarle a la niñita qué estaba haciendo en aquél lugar y en medio de la lluvia porque oyó unos pasos que se acercaban corriendo hacia ellas. Alzó el rostro y observó como un niño pelirrojo y también empapado se unía a toda velocidad al encuentro.

- Denzel- pronunció sin salir de su asombro.

Y mientras veía al niño apresurarse, dirigió su vista más hacia el fondo, exactamente a la entrada de la casa que ya podía visualizarse desde aquella ubicación, y se percató de algo que la hizo confundirse aún más y que agilizó exageradamente el ritmo de su corazón. Se trataba de una gigantesca moto de color negro, estacionada a unos pocos metros de la entrada de la vivienda.

- ¿Fenrir?- esta vez la morena articuló la palabra sin mucha seguridad.

Marlene, quien alcanzó a escuchar el comentario de la muchacha, alzó su pequeño rostro para mirarla y aclaró la duda sobre lo que ella consideraba inaudito.

- Tifa, Cloud por fin regresó.

**Fin Capítulo XIX**

**CONTINUARÁ.**

¡Por fin actualizo! Lo siento mucho chicos, andaba escasa de inspiración y la universidad me tiene al borde... tal vez por ello el capítulo resultó muuuuuy corto. Pero como yo no quiero ser como ese tipo de autores que dejan las historias a medias y las actualizan una vez a la cuaresma (ejem, ejem, Tifa Chan, ejem, ejem, Ani Li, ejem , ejem) trato de sacar algún tiempito libre y dedicarlo a esto. Espero haber cumplido con sus expectativas.

¡Ah! Casi lo olvido… por si no lo recuerdan, el booggie es el vehículo que es de color rojo y que te entrega Dio en el primer cd del juego cuando culminas la misión en Corel. Fue lo más apropiado que se me ocurrió para utilizarlo en el fic porque en el ff7, a diferencia de los trenes de ff8, no hay medios de transporte público entre las ciudades, por lo que decidí adaptar a los booggies como si de líneas de taxis se tratasen.

Reviews por favor :) ¡Hasta la próxima!


	10. Como antes

¡Felicítenme! He actualizado rápido. Decidí dejar los comentarios para el final del capítulo.

**Frutas, ellos y yo**

**Capítulo X**

"**Como antes"**

Un intenso dolor en su vientre la hizo despertarse bruscamente a mitad de la madrugada. Llevó sus manos a aquella zona y la acarició con el fin de aliviar un poco la molestia, aunque al final decidió por levantarse y caminar un poco. Salió de la habitación y anduvo por lo pasillos de aquel palacio wutainenese sin dejar de tocar la parte baja de su estómago, hasta que la luz que irradiaba la luna chocó contra su faz. Se detuvo y se acercó hasta la ventana que permitía la entrada de tal iluminación, apoyando ambos brazos en el umbral. Quizás mirar a lo lejos la relajaría y la haría olvidarse de la molestia que sufría su organismo.

- Sabía que eras tú quien caminaba por allí- Yuffie había llegado silenciosamente al lugar y traía consigo una bandeja con dos tazas de té- ¿Otra vez te está dando problemas?- preguntó mientras ofrecía a su amiga la bebida que llevaba en sus manos.

- Sí, últimamente ha estado bastante inquieto- explicó la morena mientras tomaba un sorbo de aquella infusión- supongo que es normal, ya estamos prácticamente en la recta final- explico mientras dirigía la vista hacia su abultado vientre.

Yuffie imitó el gesto de su amiga y tocó el vientre de esta con una de sus manos. Sonrió y le habló de nuevo.

- ¿Sabes? Todo lo que me contaste hoy me hizo pensar y llegué a la conclusión de que Vincent jamás me dio detalles de su relación contigo. Yo sabía qué existía entre ustedes porque tú misma me lo contaste cuando empezó pero… no fue sino hoy que me enteré de lo que ocurrió exactamente- explicaba la castaña mirando a la otra mujer a los ojos- Muchas veces sentí la tentación de preguntárselo pero nunca me atreví. Tal vez porque tenía miedo de cómo fuese a reaccionar él o quizás porque me atemorizaba de lo que pudiese saber.

- Oh Yuffie- dijo Tifa mostrando arrepentimiento- siento haberte contado todo eso, hubiese preferido callármelo.

- No, no- la chica negó con la cabeza y luego tomó la mano de su amiga- está bien. Yo te pedí que dijeras todo. Además, tú ya estás haciendo un gran esfuerzo por mí y estoy en deuda contigo. Si el haberme confesado todo lo concerniente a tu relación con Vincent te ayudó en algo, entonces no lamento haberte escuchado.

La guerrera sonrió y seguidamente giró su cabeza hacia la ventana para observar al brillante satélite que irradiaba desde lo más alto del cielo. El día anterior había estado lleno de revelaciones por parte de ambas muchachas. Tifa le había contado con detalles todo sobre su amorío con Vincent a Yuffie y esta relató como ella y el ex turk lograron establecerse como pareja.

- Tifa…- comenzó a cuestionar la castaña manifestado cierto temor en su voz- ¿Aún sientes algo por Vincent?

Aquella pregunta… ya se la habían hecho varias veces en ocasiones anteriores. La morena observó el rostro de su amiga y percibió en él el miedo a enterarse de una noticia no deseada. Le otorgó una sonrisa abierta y sincera, de esas que solía mostrar durante sus tiempos en Avalancha cuando las cosas no salían tal como se esperaban y ella creía que con ese gesto lograría mantener la esperanza presente en el equipo.

Por Vincent siento un gran cariño, después de todo él es mi amigo. Pero de allí nada más- explicaba la morena- Y aunque creo que nunca llegaré a comprender sus razones, no le tengo rencor por lo que sucedió entre nosotros. Ni a ti ni a él.

La joven Ninja le correspondió el gesto mientras su rostro se liberaba de la tensión que lo había apresado por unos momentos. Sin embargo, aún sentía la necesidad de preguntar sobre los sentimientos de su amiga.

- ¿Y por Cloud?- cuestionó.

La sonrisa se desvaneció poco a poco de los rosados labios de Tifa y suavemente se soltó de la mano de la otra chica. Llevó la vista al suelo por unos segundos y luego volvió a depositarla en los ojos de la castaña.

- Creo que mañana lo sabré. Que descanses Yuffie- y sin decir más, caminó de nuevo hacia la habitación en la que dormía.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_-__ ¿Cloud está aquí?_- pensó la chica sin dejar de mirar la motocicleta, apenas percatándose de que Denzel había llegado junto a ella y también la abrazaba.

Seguidamente, miró hacia la entrada de la casa y se dio cuenta de que estaba abierta. Posó la vista fijamente en ese lugar, con nerviosismo y ansiedad, como esperando a que algún mounstro o enemigo saliese a la vivienda dispuesta a atacarla. Temblaba, pero no de frío sino de histeria… y la inquietud se hizo aún más insoportable cuando visualizó a una silueta acercándose cada vez más a la puerta… y entonces lo vio.

- ¡Chicos! ¿Qué se supone que están…?- El rubio no pudo completar la frase al darse cuenta que ambos niños se aferraban de una persona… ¡Y él sabía de quién se trataba!

Caminó con prisa mientras ella le veía acercarse, deseando y evitando aquel reencuentro al mismo tiempo. Después de la ausencia, después de la tristeza, después de tantos labios que había besado, después de haberse enamorado otra vez, después de, o al menos así lo pensaba, haberlo desterrado de su corazón, ¿Cómo rayos se suponía que debía reaccionar? Se mantuvo estático, tanto que ni siquiera la lluvia era capaz de provocarle algún movimiento.

Finalmente él llegó frente a ella y… ¡Le sonrió! Era uno de sus gestos sinceros, como los pocos que ella vio dibujarse en su rostro luego de todo lo que había sucedido con Kadaj y sus hermanos, cuando él se consideró perdonado y libre de los demonios internos que lo estuvieron acosando durante varios años. Y aún así se fue, se largó por tantísimo tiempo a atender "asuntos pendientes"… era evidente, ¿Acaso la creía tonta? Ella sabía muy bien que si él se refugió en la antigua iglesia de Midgar no fue para ocultar el Geostigma somatizado en su piel ni para buscar una forma de aliviar un sentimiento de culpa, sino por una razón mucho más concreta y poderosa. Pero hoy él parecía diferente, pues no sólo le sonrió sino que, cuando Marlene se dio cuenta de su presencia y se retiró de la cintura de Tifa, la estrechó contra él con calidez, con ternura, con algo que ella sentía distinto en su ser.

Y fue sólo un estridente estornudo por parte de la muchacha lo que deshizo aquél abrazo y los obligó a entrar a la casa.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

- Más que un resfriado, lo que pescaste fue una fiebre- Cloud observaba los grados que marcaba el termómetro que hacía unos segundos había estado en la boca de Tifa- 39 grados.

Tifa asintió no muy satisfecha. Estaba sobre uno de lo sillones de la sala, ya cambiada de ropa y arropándose además con una gruesa sábana. Le dolía la cabeza y le ardía el cuerpo. Miró al rubio con la mirada perdida, aún preguntándose que hacía el en ese lugar. Este también la observaba a ella con preocupación y se cuestionaba cómo rayos fue capaz de dejarse mojar por aquella tormenta sin pensar en los efectos colaterales.

- Aún no entiendo que te hizo lanzarte a la calle en medio de la lluvia sin tomar en cuenta las consecuencias. No es algo propio de ti, siendo tú tan precavida- dijo el muchacho, quien permanecía de pie frente a su amiga.

_-__ Lo hice a propósito…_- pensó la chica- _para no tener que rendirle explicaciones a nadie. Pero ahora tú estás aquí y como siempre todo me sale mal_- aunque no consideró confesarle eso a Cloud así que decidió irse por la tangente- No lo sé, supongo que estaba distraída y no lo consideré importante.

Después de oírla, el chico se le acercó y posó una de sus manos sobre la cabeza de la chica. Esta se sobresaltó, aún no se acostumbraba al contacto del muchacho.

- Para mí si es importante- mencionó el muchacho.

Tifa sintió como el ardor de sus mejillas, insoportable a causa de la fiebre, se intensificaba, por lo que decidió cambiar el tema de conversación. Aprovechó entonces para aclarar sus dudas con respecto a la presencia de su amigo de la infancia.

- Cloud, ¿Hace cuánto que llegaste aquí?- preguntó la morena al muchacho.

- Unos pocos minutos antes que tú, exactamente- contestó este. Y esa respuesta no hizo más que aumentar el misterio de la chica.

- ¿Y los chicos?, ¿Ya estaban aquí?- volvió a cuestionar la muchacha.

- No. Llamé a Barret para que los llevara hasta Kalm y luego yo los traje hasta Edge.

- ¡¿Hasta Kalm?!, ¿P-por qué?- interrogaba Tifa con nerviosismo. El nombre de aquella ciudad la había hecho sobresaltarse.

- Porque hasta ayer estuve en esa ciudad- fue lo que otorgó el rubio como respuesta. La muchacha comenzó a temblar y rogaba porque su manifestación de intranquilidad no la delatara. Aún así, necesitó saber más.

- Pero, ¿Qué hacías en Kalm?, ¿Cómo supiste que los chicos no estaban conmigo?- Tifa hizo sus preguntas con ansiedad, confundida por todo lo que le decía el rubio.

- Verás- comenzó a explicar el muchacho- en realidad yo debí haber regresado aquí ayer, pues ya tenía pensado hacerlo por vez definitiva. Pero el viaje se me hizo demasiado largo y agotador y cuando llegué a Kalm ya no podía si quiera cargar conmigo mismo. Me hospedé en un hotel por una noche y entonces recordé que, durante la última vez que vine aquí y nos vimos, los niños estaban pasando una temporada con Barret. Lo llamé y comprobé que mis sospechas resultaron ciertas. También me contó que tú te habías ido de viaje por unas semanas.- Tifa se tensó un poco al oír aquello, ¿Pudo haberle dicho Barret que se había ido con Vincent?- Así que le dije que me acercara a los chicos hasta Kalm y yo los traería conmigo de nuevo. Teníamos pensado sorprenderte para cuando llegaras.

- Y de hecho lo hicieron- señaló Tifa mostrando una pequeñísima sonrisa, casi invisible. Su corazón comenzó a palpitar agitadamente y entonces decidió hacerle una pregunta imperiosa para su calma.- Cloud, ¿Llegaste a ver a alguien conocido en Kalm?- nombrar al ex turk habría resultado demasiado obvio.

- Sí, a Vincent y a Yuffie- contestaba él con total normalidad, ignorando cualquier intención oculta en la pregunta- A ella la vi cuando recién llegué a la ciudad y me dijo había ido hasta allí para comprar un Shuriken, según ella, único en el mundo, propiedad del vendedor de armas de Kalm. Y a él me lo encontré en la noche y aunque no me dijo específicamente que hacía allí, pudimos hablar un poco y luego desapareció. Creo que lo vi después con Yuffie pero no me creas, quizás fue mi imaginación.

Por lo que le había dicho, Tifa estaba segura de que él, al parecer, no tenía conocimiento sobre la relación que hubo entre ella y el ex turk. Sin embargo, aquello no le otorgó toda la calma que su corazón demandaba. El saber que Vincent y Yuffie posiblemente habían estado juntos en la noche de aquél terrible día en Kalm la llenaba de dudas y convertía a la decisión de su ex novio en un asunto aún más incierto.

La fiebre le hacía hervir el cuerpo interna y externamente y pensó que si seguía cavilando sobre temas tan complicados como los sentimientos de Vincent Valentine acabaría alucinando. Resolvió por respetar la determinación del pelinegro enigmático y, sin quererlo, terminó durmiéndose recostada del hombro de su amigo. Este la llevó, envuelta en la sábana, a su cama y aprovechando el estado casi inconsciente de la muchacha, depositó un beso en la frente de ella.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

En otro momento, ella se habría levantado rápidamente y hubiese corrido hasta la habitación del rubio para comprobar si él aún permanecía en la casa. Pero aquel día no lo hizo, tampoco en los siguientes. A Tifa ya no le preocupaba la idea de que él pudiese marcharse otra vez sin previo aviso, ni la asustaba ni la entristecía. Había aprendido a aceptar los hechos según como venían, sin realizar intervenciones. Ella había querido ser feliz y hacer feliz, pero ninguno de _ellos_ se lo había permitido: ni Reno, ni Rufus, ni Vincent y mucho menos Cloud. Ni Tifa Lockheart ni sus sentimientos resultaron suficientes para alguno de esos hombres, independientemente de que ella hubiese desechado a uno y los demás hubiesen partido por su cuenta.

Y en otro momento él se hubiese marchado sin dar explicaciones… pero seguía allí. Cloud había decidido volver para quedarse definitivamente. Así lo resolvió porque se había cansado de ir de un lado a otro sin rumbo fijo y porque, sobre todas las cosas, quería estar con _ella_.

Pero Tifa pasaba completamente de eso y Cloud no estaba muy seguro de si realmente lo ignoraba o simplemente no le importaba en lo absoluto. Durante las primeras semanas de lo que podría considerarse un reencuentro, Tifa se mostraba demasiado ajena al rubio y a todo lo que tuviese que ver con su convivencia. El muchacho pensaba que si no fuese por Marlene y Denzel, Tifa no mostraría una sonrisa de vez en cuando y mucho menos saldría de su habitación. Aquella chica no era la que él solía conocer, no era aquella que irradiaba alegría y esperanza. No, no era _ella._

El muchacho toleraba la actitud de su amiga porque consideraba que parte de ella era su culpa. Después de todo, él no había dado señales de vida durante un lapso de tiempo muy prolongado, periodo en el cual ella seguramente pudo haber necesitado de su socorro… y él no estuvo para ayudarle. Pero, a pesar de cuan valederas pudiese resultar las razones, no podía evitar sentirse afligido, despreciado y rencoroso a causa de aquel comportamiento tan frío por parte de la morena. Quería estrecharla contra él, deseaba hacerla sonreír, soñaba con poder estar cerca de ella, de su corazón… pero la chica no hacía más que evadirlo en todos sentidos. La única atención más o menos especial que recibía de ella era cuando se encontraban delante de los niños. Exceptuando eso, el contacto se producía en situaciones extremadamente necesarias. Cloud lo comprendía todo, no necesitaba hacerse preguntas sobre lo que ya se sabía…

Durante todos aquellos días, Tifa no fue capaz de mantener una conversación más o menos larga exclusivamente con Cloud. Si el tenerlo a su lado fue alguna vez lo que más deseó, ahora la presencia del muchacho le causaba una grandísima molestia. Ella, por mi primera vez en su vida, quería estar completamente sola y aislarse de todo aquello que la rodeaba. No le interesaba saber que había sucedido con Vincent, incluso odiaba hallarse a sí misma especulando sobre los posibles motivos que lo llevaron a huir. Así mismo, detestaba aceptar que en lo más dentro de su corazón, y aunque su comportamiento y su razón no indicara lo mismo, permanecía un rastro de su amor por su amigo de infancia que parecía revivir cada vez que el escuchaba hablar. Así pues, Tifa se nadaba entre dos ríos u hacía esfuerzos sobrehumanos para no ahogarse.

Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos fue capaz de enfrentar la realidad hasta aquél día…

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

- ¡Pero si apenas acabábamos de llegar!- Marlene se quejaba aferrada a los pantalones de su padre- ¡No es justo papi!

- Ya, ya tesoro- explicaba el gran hombre- Te prometo que te traeré lo más pronto posible. Lo que pasa es que Tifa y Cloud tienen asuntos de gente grande que atender.

Tifa, que hacía poco se había despertado, escuchó la conversación desde sus aposentos y se dirigió al lugar en el cual se encontraban padre e hija lo más rápido que las piernas se lo permitieron. Quería saber con exactitud que estaba sucediendo.

- ¡Tifa, Tifa! Papá me quiere llevar con él otra vez- la niña se escondió tras ella cuando esta recién la vio llegar a la sala, el lugar en el cual se llevaba a cabo la discusión entre la niña y el hombre- Dile que no, dile que me quedaré contigo.

- Amor, ya te lo expliqué. Hace mucho tiempo que estos dos no se ven y necesitan hablar sobre cosas de adultos- Barret tomó la palabra mucho antes de que Tifa apenas emitiese algún sonido- te prometo que cuando ellos terminen te traeré de vuelta. Pero ahora ellos necesitan aclarar ciertos asuntos, ¿O me equivoco?- El hombre pronunció estas palabras con una entonación distinta mientras observaba directamente a su amiga.

La morena no entendía la situación y mucho menos sabía qué decir. De pronto, oyó una serie de pasos que se dirigían hacia ella. Giró su cuerpo hacia atrás y vio como Cloud bajaba de la escalera mientras cargaba una maleta con una de sus manos y Denzel lo seguía. Al llegar al lugar se dirigió a Tifa mientras le entregaba el equipaje a Barret.

- Me parece que ya estás al tanto de la situación Teef.

Ella no dijo nada. Estaba confundida y sin habla.

- Vamos Tifa, no será por tanto tiempo. Además, Cloud me prometió que no volvería a escaparse, ¿no es así?

El rubio asintió con la cabeza y dibujó una sonrisa en sus perfectos labios. La joven lo vio con desconfianza… ¿Habría sido él quien planeó tal asunto?

- Bueno, nos vemos entonces. Pórtense bien muchachos- le dijo el gran hombre a la pareja mientras se disponía a salir de la vivienda.

- ¡No vayan a tardarse demasiado!- exclamó Marlene con un tono un poco amenazador aunque poco después le dio un abrazo a cada uno y se marchó mostrando una gran sonrisa.

- Espero que todo sea como antes- señaló Denzel antes de alcanzar a padre e hija en las afueras de la casa.

- No te preocupes, será mejor- aseguró Cloud colocando una mano sobre el hombro del chico.

Luego de eso, el niño se dirigió hasta en donde se hallaban Barret y Marlene para después emprender juntos el viaje en la camioneta que había comprado recientemente el hombre con la mano de arma. Cloud y Tifa los escucharon marcharse, ambos incapaces de decir algo. Sin embargo, la chica fue quien se atrevió a romper el silencio y, por primera vez en días, a hablarle directamente a su amigo.

- Todo esto, fue idea tuya, ¿Verdad?- cuestionó la morena.

- Lo siento. Pero fue la única forma viable para que finalmente me hablaras- contestó el muchacho con seguridad.

- ¿Intentas decir que he estado evitándote todo este tiempo?- Tifa trataba de ocultar lo obvio sólo para terminar aquella conversación lo más rápido posible.

- No lo digo yo, es lo que haces- Pero Cloud no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir tan fácilmente.

- ¡Oh Cloud, por favor!, ¿Cómo crees? Evadirte no es una de mis prioridades en este momento- le respondió ella mientras se daba la vuelta para retornar a su habitación.

- Es cierto…- se dispuso a responder el muchacho denotando en su voz un tono de decepción y malicia al mismo tiempo- después de todo, yo no soy Vincent Valentine.

Al escuchar tal comentario, Tifa fue incapaz de continuar su recorrido. Palideció y sólo el nerviosismo fue lo que le permitió girar su cuerpo hasta quedar frente a él. Su respiración se aceleró y sus pálpitos se tornaron increíblemente veloces. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y sintió que un sudor incipiente se manifestaba en su rostro. Tuvo la intención de preguntar pero el rubio no se lo permitió.

- No preguntes, lo sé todo: lo de Reno, lo de Rufus y lo de Vincent. Y también sé que a este último todavía no te lo sacas de la cabeza. De hecho, si no fuese por los chicos ya te hubieses ido a seguir su rastro.

La morena escuchaba atentamente a su amigo sin ser capaz de responderle. Se fijó en sus ojos resplandecientes ojos de Mako y en su seriedad casi rayana a la frialdad. Por muy increíble que pareciera, Cloud se estaba quejando ante ella de sentirse desplazado (¿Acaso estaba celoso?)… algo que ella misma también experimentó pero que sólo una vez en su vida fue medianamente capaz de manifestar Por ello, decidió aprovechar la situación para hacerlo.

- No sé por qué te estás quejando si tú tampoco _te la sacas_ de la cabeza. Peor aún, si siquiera te atreves a aceptar el presente- y dicho esto, Tifa pensó con rabia- _Ahora te vas a tener que dar con una piedra en los dientes._

Cloud al principio acogió el comentario con sorpresa pero luego posó su mirada en los ojos de la chica, con seriedad y sin pestañear, y retomó la conversación.

- Tifa, no puedes comparar- explicó sin dejar de mirarle.

- ¿Por qué?- repuso alterada la morena- ¿Porque se tratan de tus sentimientos?, ¿O simplemente porque atañe a Aeris?

- No – respondió Cloud mientras se acercaba a ella- no es por ello, sino porque es diferente. Yo jamás vi a Aeris de la forma en la que tú ves a Vincent.

Aquellas palabras fulminaron ferozmente a la morena, cuya confusión no le permitía reaccionar, ni siquiera mediar palabra. Fue por eso que se dejó llevar por sus instintos y pronunció en voz alta lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

- Creo que sobreestimas mis sentimientos hacia Vincent- dijo ella.

- Y tú haces lo mismo con mis sentimientos por Aeris- indicó él en respuesta.

- Entonces, ¿Qué estuviste haciendo fuera tanto tiempo?, ¿Cuáles eran esos asuntos pendientes?- preguntó la morena, ansiosa de encontrar respuesta.

- Te contaré todo… ¡con una condición! O mejor dicho, dos condiciones- propuso el rubio acercándose aún más a su amiga.

- ¿Qué condiciones?- preguntó la muchacha un tanto nerviosa a causa de la cercanía del joven.

- Contéstame dos preguntas. La primera… ¿Aún sientes algo por Vincent?- cuestionó Cloud.

Tifa miró al suelo, respiró hondo y luego se mordió el labio inferior. Seguidamente alzó la vista y miró a su amigo a los ojos. Entonces respondió.

- Supongo que cada día acepto más todo lo que sucedió en el pasado y me alejo de él. ¿Cuál es la otra condición?- la morena se apresuró a cambiar el tema para evitar alargar las palabras sobre su situación amorosa.

El rubio sonrió un tanto complacido, feliz de saber que la muchacha poco a poco se deshacía de sus sentimientos por su ex novio. Luego, tomó a esta por ambos brazos y le habló en un tono dulce mientras la miraba a los ojos.

- Prométeme que desde hoy haremos todo lo posible para traer las cosas a la normalidad, para volver a ser lo que fuimos antes. Borrón y cuenta nueva, ¿si?

Tifa, quien se sentía un tanto incómoda al sentir que Cloud la miraba fija y directamente, bajó la cara luego de escuchar tal proposición. El chico había resultado terriblemente encantador, tanto que, luego de muchos días, volvió a sentir sus mejillas arder.

- B-b-bueno, está bien- fue lo único que la muchacha alcanzó a decir entre tanto balbuceo, aún sin alzar su rostro.

- Bien- dijo el chico mientras soltaba los brazos de la muchacha y se iba del lugar en dirección hacia las escaleras que conducían a las habitaciones.

- ¿Y ahora?, ¿Me lo vas a contar?- Al sentir que se alejaba, Tifa lo tomó rápidamente por un brazo y, dejando sus emociones a un lado, le recordó el trato que habían hecho.

Cloud, por su parte, sonrió maliciosamente y posando una de sus manos sobre la de la chica, le contestó.

- No dije que te lo contaría ahora.

**CONTINUARÁ**

**Fin capítulo X**

¡YAAAAAAA! Fiuuuu, qué capítulo tan largo… pero me agradó escribirlo. El muy odiado Cloudy volvió, ¿qué pasará ahora? :o

Este capítulo fue para: , Neus, Tifa chan, Ani Li L. S., Darkcrystalgirl y Rukiachan25. Gracias a todas por tomarse unos minutitos de más. Un beso

A ver, a ver, REVIEEEEWS!! (8) Espero que les haya gustado  un beso, nos leemos!


	11. Cerezas del ensueño

DISCLAIMER: Ni Final Fantasy VII ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Square Enix.

**Frutas, ellos y yo**

**Capítulo XI**

"**Cerezas del ensueño"**

- ¡Volveré en un rato!- exclamó Cloud en el umbral de la puerta.

- Espero que sea así- le contestó Tifa desde la cocina, gesticulando una sonrisa un tanto maliciosa. Esa frase ella la mencionaba cada vez que el muchacho le hacía saber que saldría.

- Oye…- respondía a su vez el rubio, recargándose de la puerta y mirándola a los ojos mientras se hacía el compadecido.

Tifa no podía hacer más que reírse cada vez que su amigo tomaba esa postura. Él, por su parte, usualmente terminaba yéndose alzándole una mano en son de despedida y otorgándole una dulce sonrisa. Mas esta vez su respuesta el hecho fue diferente:

- Te traeré un regalo- señaló el muchacho- nos vemos luego- y al finalizar cerró la puerta tras de si.

La morena se sorprendió levemente al escuchar tal promesa por parte de Cloud.

- ¿Un regalo?- meditó la muchacha al mismo tiempo que oía a la Fenrir alejarse.

La joven siguió preparando el almuerzo de aquel día y cuando acabó se dirigió hasta la sala de la casa. Observó cuidadosamente el lugar, pensando en algo en lo que podría ocuparse mientras Cloud se encontraba fuera y al mismo tiempo esperaba porque llegase la hora de abrir el Séptimo Cielo. De pronto, su vista de fijó en un armario ubicado cerca de la mesa de comedor. ¡Hacía tanto tiempo que no le hacía una limpieza profunda! Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda cuando trató de adivinar la cantidad de polvo que pudo haberse acumulado allí así que decidió ocupar aquel rato libre al relegado mueble.

Buscó los implementos y los productos de limpieza necesarios y se dispuso a realizar su tarea. Abrió las puertas de aquel armario y, tal como lo supuso, una gran ola de polvo emergió y se sumó al aire, volando hasta su nariz y metiéndose dentro de ella. A Tifa ni siquiera el tiempo le alcanzó para cubrirse el rostro con una mano ya que un sonoro estornudo fue más rápido que su movimiento. Al hacerlo, soltó involuntariamente un paño que sujetaba con su mano y con el que pretendía despolvar el mueble. Se agachó para recogerlo y de pronto notó como un objeto brillante irradiaba desde abajo del armario. Metió su mano en aquel lugar y lo agarró mientras se preguntaba a sí misma de qué podría tratarse; luego la acercó lo más que pudo hasta su rostro (evitando que la fina capa de polvo que la había cubierto no alcanzase su nariz) y la abrió.

- Oh…- musitó Tifa suavemente, sorprendida de haber hallado tal objeto- con que aquí estabas.

Era el anillo, ese que Cloud le había obsequiado hacía tanto tiempo y creía haber perdido. Lo estudió detalladamente mientras removía de su superficie la capa de polvo que lo cubría. Trató de recordar el momento en el que se percató que no llevaba la sortija consigo e inmediatamente la imagen de Vincent emergió en su mente. Finalmente se acordaba…

**FLASHBACK **

_- Buenos días amor- le susurró dulcemente el ex turk mientras ella, poco a poco, se despertaba y abría los ojos. Le sonrió a su amante y prosiguió a darle un beso en la mejilla. Al volver a su ubicación original le contestó._

_- Buenos días Vin._

_Permanecieron ambos en silencio, mirándose a los ojos. De pronto Vincent tomó las manos de la joven entre las suyas y empezó a acariciarlas. Recorría sus dedos entre los de la chica sin dejar de observar su rostro, aunque hubo algo que llamó demasiado su atención y lo obligó a bajar la cabeza._

_- Teef… ¿En donde está tu anillo?- preguntó el pelinegro._

_Rápidamente, la chica se miró la mano en la que solía llevarlo y comprobó que no estaba. Se sorprendió… era la primera vez que se daba cuenta de la ausencia del objeto y no tenía idea alguna de cuándo o en dónde podría haberse extraviado. Sintió un poco de lástima… aunque después entrelazó su mano con la de Vincent y acercó su rostro al de él._

_- No tengo ni idea- y sin explicaciones de más, unía sus labios a los de su amante para luego perderse en el beso, en la sensación… y olvidar la nostalgia y los malos recuerdos que le causaba aquel anillo perdido._

**FIN FLASHBACK**

- Vincent- pronunció Tifa inconscientemente pero sin sentir lamento o tristeza.

Habían pasado cuatro meses desde el día en el que ella y Cloud habían aclarado su situación, el mismo en el que Tifa resolvió olvidarse del ex turk. Desde entonces no había tenido noticias del paradero de su ex novio. Por igual, a partir de aquél día ella y su amigo de la infancia no sólo tuvieron la misma relación que en tiempos anteriores solían compartir sino que ésta era incluso mejor. Por primera vez, la morena sentía que al fin ella y Cloud estaban juntos, unidos… sin intervención de terceros, sin reparos, sin una constante mirada al pasado. Finalmente ella y él… como siempre debieron ser. Aunque, muy dentro de ella, existía algo que le impedía ser completamente sincera con lo que sentía, que la atemorizaba y no le permitía avanzar por completo…

Pese a aquella fastidiosa contrariedad, tomó el anillo y lo volvió a colocar en su dedo, tal como lo lucía anteriormente. Lo miró una vez más y depositó un beso en él. Luego, de pronto… estornudó.

- Oh, es verdad- la morena se había olvidado totalmente del motivo por el cual se encontraba en aquel sitio: se suponía que debería estar limpiando el armario. Miró el anillo una última vez y a los segundos ya se encontraba cumpliendo su cometido antes de que el polvo volviese a recordárselo.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Se despojó de la toalla que la cubría y se echó a la cama en toda su desnudez mientras oía el canto de los pájaros en las afueras. La limpieza del armario la había dejado cubierta de polvo por lo que había decidido darse una ducha; de nuevo se sentía fresca, limpia y cómoda. Percibió la luz del sol sobre su piel y se abrazó a sí misma como tratando de retener aquel calor que le producía el astro rey. Levantó su mano derecha lo más que pudo y visualizó una vez más el anillo recién encontrado mientras un montón de anécdotas y se sensaciones eran revividas dentro de su cabeza.

- Cloud…- murmuró en voz casi inaudible sin dejar de observar la joya que lucía en uno de sus dedos.

Habían sucedido muchísimas cosas desde que se re encontraron cinco años después del desastre acontecido en Nibelheim: la pelea contra Shinra, contra Sephirot, contra Yazoo y sus hermanos, contra Deepground. Además de las batallas internas que cada uno de ellos libró durante todos aquellos años, la intromisión de terceros, la inseguridad con respecto a sus sentimientos, las ausencias, los enamoramientos externos, la melancolía… y aún así la vida siempre se encargaba de unirlos de nuevo, de mostrarles que no estaban completamente solos.

- Destino… - Tifa pronunció aquella palabra mientras bajaba su mano y la posaba sobre el colchón. Sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro y volvió a hablar- no, no lo creo.

La morena no creía en la predeterminación de los sucesos aunque las circunstancias de su existencia le hayan dado todos los motivos necesarios para hacerlo. Tifa sabía muy bien que si ella y Cloud estaban compartiendo el mismo techo en aquel momento no era resultado de que ellos estuviesen hechos el uno para el otro, sino porque la casualidad y los acontecimientos que habían rodeado sus vidas los habían conducido a tal consecuencia. Pensar en algo tan romántico y quimérico como el destino resultaba demasiado infantil e irrisorio para sus veinticinco amargos años, casi veintiséis, que apenas ahora visualizaban un rayo de luz esperanzadora.

Pero, a pesar de ello y aunque le disgustase tener que admitirlo… ella seguía sintiendo lo que creyó haber olvidado alguna vez. Esas emociones que pensaba haber sustituido por otras y que estaba segura de haberlas enviado a lo más recóndito de su pasado, habían vuelto a ella para apoderarse de su corazón con más vehemencia. Esos meses con Cloud le habían hecho caer en cuenta que nadie, ni siquiera Vincent, fue capaz de hacerle olvidar su amor sólido y desmedido por su amigo de la infancia. Para bien o para mal, ella se había rehusado a pelear contra sus sentimientos. No podía hacer nada más… Cloud Strife seguía siendo el amor de su vida.

No obstante, una desventurada premonición le indicaba que más pronto de lo pensado volverían a separarse, que una vez más cada uno tornaría a vagar en soledad por el mundo y ella tendría que buscar algo o alguien que le ayudase a mitigar su tristeza y su desgracia. Por eso no confiaba en el destino y, a su vez, dejaba a sus sentimientos encerrados dentro de una esfera, intocables e invisibles. Estaba segura de que a pesar de las distancias, del tiempo y de las otras personas que entrasen a su vida, su amor por el rubio jamás desaparecería; que siempre permanecería dentro de ella, como un recuerdo, como un sueño. De nada serviría declarársele si estaba convencida del final que la vida les depararía; ya estaba hastiada de tanto sufrimiento… y ello sólo acarrearía más amargura. Sin embargo, estaba dispuesta a disfrutar cada segundo junto a su amigo de la infancia y percibir aquellos momentos con toda la extensión de su mente y con todos sus sentidos. Así, al menos, a la hora de la despedida, no se lamentaría de haber desaprovechado tales oportunidades.

Se sentó en la cama sin bajar las piernas de ésta y nuevamente acercó la mano en la que llevaba el anillo a su faz. Sonrió con resignación, dejando escapar un indicio de desesperanza que sólo emergía en la soledad.

- Tifa Lockheart… ya se te esfumó el optimismo- pronunció.

Volteó su cabeza hacia la ventana y miró el cielo azulísimo, iluminado con la potente luz del sol. Se acostó en posición fetal y, sin mover su mirada de aquella dirección, con el paso de los minutos fue quedándose dormida.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Sintió un contacto cariñoso en su pelo y en su cabeza que la hacía estremecerse, aunque no quería que el mimo cesara. Suavemente fue pestañeando y poco a poco retornaba a la realidad, se despertaba. Suavemente volteó su cuerpo al lado contrario, del cual provenían las caricias, y lo encontró allí: sentado en el borde de la cama mientras una de sus manos, desprovista de guante, jugaba afectuosamente con sus cabellos y su cabeza.

- Cloud- pronunció suavemente, todavía amodorrada, aunque un segundo después recordó las condiciones en las cuales se había quedado dormida (sin ropa alguna) y buscó taparse con las manos lo más rápido que pudo. Sin embargo, se percató de que una sábana cubría su cuerpo entero. La miró y luego dirigió su vista a su amigo de la infancia. No recordaba haberse colocado nada sobre sí antes de quedarse dormida, sólo el sol irradiando sobre su cuerpo.

- Lo siento- se disculpó el muchacho mientras llevaba la mano con la que jugaba con el pelo de su amiga hacia su nuca y la rascaba- es que al verte me preocupé y temí porque pescaras un resfriado.

A pesar de que ya había anochecido y en el cuarto no había iluminación alguna, Tifa estaba segura de que el blanco rostro de el rubio se había ruborizado a más no poder. Por lo que, sin prestar mucha atención al asunto, ignorando el rubor en sus mejillas (y absteniéndose de preguntarle al muchacho qué había pensado o sentido al verla desnuda), tomó la otra mano del joven y le sonrió.

- Gracias- expresó ella con sinceridad, recordando la promesa que se había hecho a sí misma de aprovechar cada momento junto a Cloud.

Se quedaron en silencio por unos escasos segundos, mirándose pese a la carencia de luz. Tifa se sentó en la cama sin bajar las piernas y sin soltar la mano de su amigo.

- ¡Oh!, ¡El bar!- expresó la morena preocupada, percatándose de que no había ido a trabajar ese día.

- No te preocupes- la tranquilizó el muchacho- Rikku y los demás se están haciendo cargo. Les dije que te habías tomado el día de hoy porque no te sentías del todo bien.

Volvió a reinar el silencio y esta vez fue el joven quien se encargó de hacer desaparecer la ausencia de sonido.

- ¡Oh cierto!- dijo mientras se levantaba rápidamente- ya vuelvo- y, después de encender la luz, salió del cuarto rápidamente. En menos de un minuto llegó y traía consigo una cesta de tamaño mediano- Lo prometido es deuda- expresó.

- ¿Qué será?- preguntó alegremente la muchacha, observando al rubio que volvía a ocupar asiento a su lado.

El muchacho colocó la cesta sobre la cama y lella pudo darse cuenta de qué se trataba dicho regalo.

- ¡Oh Cloud! Estas son…- empezó a decir Tifa

- Sí- aseveró el joven- cerezas de Nibelheim. Las mismas que comíamos cuando éramos pequeños.

Tal como Cloud lo había descrito, la cesta estaba repleta de cerezas grandes y rojas. La morena las veía embelesada y sonriente y al mismo tiempo temerosa.

- Anda, prueba las que quieras- la animó su amigo- las traje para ti.

Tifa, todavía un poco cohibida, agarró una de las frutas y luego las llevó a su boca. Con el primer mordisco, la morena comprobó que se trataban de las mismas guindas que consumió durante su infancia y su adolescencia. Aquél era el sabor de su lugar de origen, del hogar que una vez tuvo y el que la consoló cuando Cloud se marchó para alistarse a SOLDIER.

- ¿Y bien?- preguntó ansioso el muchacho, mientras veía como su amiga cerraba los ojos al masticar.

- Lo siento- se excusó la muchacha volviendo en sí- es que no pude evitar recordar- sonrió y prosiguió- estas son mis frutas favoritas.

- Ya lo sé- respondió el rubio- me lo contaste una de esas veces que te veías furtivamente conmigo, antes de irme a Midgar, y hablábamos de cualquier cosa.

- ¡Es cierto!- contestó la morena al mismo tiempo que se acordaba del momento que Cloud evocaba- y tú me dijiste que las cerezas también eran tus favoritas- ambos rieron alegremente y después la chica tomó la palabra nuevamente- vaya, creí haberlo olvidado. De eso hace más de 10 años.

- ¡Ha sido bastante tiempo!- habló el rubio- y sin embargo… ¡Henos aquí!- exclamó. Hizo una pausa y continuó- ¿Sabes? Es extraño pero, por muy alejados que estemos y aunque perdamos el rastro del otro, siempre terminamos reuniéndonos. Es como si estuviéramos… predeterminados.

Tifa lo miró con intriga y cuestionó.

- ¿Quieres decir que…?

- Sí Teef, que nuestro destino es estar juntos- el muchacho le había interrumpido en media frase- o al menos es lo que a mi me parece… y lo que quiero creer.

La morena se quedó estática. Hacía unas horas había estado reflexionando sobre dicho tema y tal teoría le resultó demasiado quimérica e improbable para una vida como la suya… y ahora Cloud, paradójicamente, trataba de hacerle ver que aquella era la razón por la cual estaban juntos. Permaneció en silencio, sin saber qué decir. La voz de su amigo volvió a escucharse.

- Por eso no tengo miedo de lo que ocurra mañana, pues sé que el destino siempre nos hará encontrarnos- explicó el rubio.

Tifa, silenciosa y confusa, lo miraba, como aguardando por la próximas palabras del muchacho. Él, en cambio, no pronunció palabra, sino que se acercó hacia ella hasta que sólo unos escasos centímetros separaron sus rostros. Llevo la mano sin guante a la faz de la joven y la miró a los ojos, ahondando en ellos. La morena, por su parte, tembló al sentir el contacto del muchacho. Y fue de esa manera, sin mediar palabras de más, sin rendir explicaciones, que Cloud posó sus labios sobre los de Tifa, al mismo tiempo que cerraba los ojos y se entregaba al contacto. Mientras lo hacía, el joven abrazó a la chica con fuerza, como si quiera adherir aquél cuerpo al suyo; y estrechándola contra sí percibió su carne trémula y en gran parte descubierta de ropaje alguno, su nerviosismo, su tensión. No obstante, segundos después apreció como el cuerpo femenino se liberaba de la rigidez y como las manos de la muchacha se posaban en su espalda y la acariciaban. Abrió su boca y buscó la lengua de la joven mujer con la suya. La morena admitió el contacto y ambos se entregaron a un beso lento, húmedo y profundo, experimentando las ganas de ser uno parte del otro y sintiendo la excitación como jamás les había llegado. Las manos de Tifa se trasladaron hasta la cabeza del rubio y se hundieron entre sus cabellos, acariciándolos, enredándolos, amándolos.

Pronto, el oxígeno escaseó y las ganas de respirar fueron increíblemente incontenibles. Se separaron mirándose a los ojos. Cloud tomó con ambas manos el rostro de la morena y la observó con todo el amor que desde hacía años guardaba dentro de sí mismo.

- Te amo- susurró el muchacho mientras besaba una de sus mejillas.

Aquellas palabras resonaron en la cabeza de Tifa como un incesante eco. Estaba perpleja, no podía creerlo… ¡debía ser un sueño! Tocó las manos de Cloud con las suyas asombrada, como si buscara indicios de realidad en aquel momento tan precioso, tan perfecto. Sentía su corazón en un vaivén, una corriente eléctrica por todo su cuerpo, mientras su mente repasaba las mil y un veces que ella deseó aquél momento. Era algo distinto, divino… algo que ni Reno, ni Rufus, ni siquiera Vincent lograron hacerle vivir. Sintió como su adorado rubio volvía a estrecharla contra él.

- Siempre te he amado, siempre he pensado en ti. Hay tantas cosas que debo explicarte, de las que debo pedirte perdón… pero hoy, sólo por hoy, permíteme dejarme llevar por el momento, déjame estar contigo aquí, así, tal como siempre quise- confesó Cloud, sin soltarla, embriagándose de su aroma y de su piel.

Tifa se separó un poco, lo suficiente para poder mirarlo a los ojos, y esta vez fue ella quien se apoderó de sus labios. Los besó, los disfrutó, los lamió, arrancándoles aquel sabor a cereza tan de sus orígenes, de sus infancias, de sus adolescencias, de la espera de ella, de la ausencia de él. Sí, el aroma y el sabor de aquellas frutas eran el aroma y el sabor de Cloud.

Luego de sus labios, la morena bajó hasta el cuello del muchacho y lo hizo su presa, repartiendo besos, mordiscos y lamidas en toda su extensión mientras se despojaba de la sábana que la cubría.

- Ti-Tifa…ya…- el rubio, con la poca fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba, trataba de parar a su amada, quien ya se encontraba bajando el zipper frontal del traje de Cloud. Él quería continuar, ¡por supuesto que quería! Pero tenía miedo de desilusionarla, después de todo era un inexperto. Fue entonces cuando, armándose de fuerza y valor (jamás se había sentido tan débil e indefenso en su vida), tomó a la chica por ambos hombros y la separó de él.

- ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó la morena desconcertada, observando como el rubio mantenía la cabeza baja, evitando mirarla.

- Tifa- balbuceaba el muchacho, tratando de explicarse- eeeeh, yo… pues, eeeergh… verás, yo… nunca…

La muchacha comprendió totalmente lo que su amado intentaba decirle. Tomó el rostro del joven con una de sus manos y lo levantó, para luego mirarle firmemente a los ojos.

- No quiero desilusionarte- habló de pronto el rubio, entre avergonzado y frustrado.

- No te preocupes, está bien- le contestó ella al mismo tiempo que acariciaba su cara. Se acercó a él y depositó un suave y corto beso en sus labios. Entonces volvió a hablar- pero al menos duerme conmigo.

- Está bien- respondió Cloud tomando la mano de la joven que acariciaba su cara- pero con una condición… vístete por favor.

La morena bajó la vista y se dio cuenta de que se había estado exhibiendo ante del rubio como había llegado al mundo.

- De acuerdo- respondió ella levantándose rápidamente de la cama y mostrándose en su total desnudez ante el joven. Éste no pudo contenerse y salió de la habitación antes de evitar saltarle encima a Tifa… y para deshacerse de la excitación de la forma en que su poca experiencia sexual se lo permitía.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Probablemente sería medianoche cuando Tifa se despertó asustada. Se trataba de aquél miedo, de aquél presentimiento que le aseguraba un final desdichado. Giró su cuerpo y encontró a su lado a Cloud, durmiendo plácidamente. Acarició sus cabellos y volvió a pensar que todo aquello era demasiado hermoso como para tratarse de la realidad… y si era verdad, ¿Quién o qué aseguraba que podría durar para siempre? Fue entonces cuando el terror hizo de ella su presa: su amor finalmente había sido correspondido… pero eso era excesivamente bueno como para durar para siempre. Temió porque con el tiempo Cloud dejase de quererla, porque ambos terminasen odiándose, porque algo los apartara para siempre o porque él le confesara que aún seguía amando a Aerith aunque en un principio hubiese negado tales sentimientos.

¡No! Ella no quería ver ese final, ella preferiría morir ahora mismo a tener que sufrir porque en un futuro el rubio la desterrase de su corazón. Le parecía mejor huir a sabiendas que él correspondía a su amor y a su pasión con el mismo ímpetu, con el mismo desenfreno, y llevar consigo tan maravilloso recuerdo durante toda su existencia. Resultaba peor quemarse a desaparecer.

Se levantó con prisa aunque haciendo todo el esfuerzo necesario para nada interrumpiese el profundo sueño del muchacho. Extrajo del closet unas ropas, se vistió con ellas y luego se calzó sus botas. Tomó una cartera y depositó en ella su monedero y tres piezas más de ropa interior por si la necesidad lo ameritaba. Alzó su mano y observó el anillo una vez más, con melancolía. Lo quitó de su dedo y lo colocó sobre la mesita de noche más cercana al rubio. Luego se acercó a él y con sumo cuidado besó su mejilla. Otorgó una última caricia a sus dorados cabellos y luego salió rápidamente de la habitación… y después de la casa.

No tenía idea de aquél lugar ir, sin embargó tomó el primer boggie que encontró disponible. A los pocos minutos el vehículo partió, alejándola de Edge, de su hogar y del amor de su vida.

Miró a través de la ventana como la ciudad en la que vivía se hacía cada vez más lejana, más pequeña. Cuando se sintió lo suficientemente lejos, bajó el rostro, lo cubrió con sus manos… y lloró, como jamás lo había hecho, mientras sentía que el corazón se le desgarraba sin piedad.

- Cloud- musitó- yo también te amo.

**CONTINUARÁ**

**FIN CAPÍTULO XI**

Eeeeh, bueno. No sé qué decir. Prefiero dejarles la opinión a ustedes.

Una vez más, gracias a todas quienes me han estado siguiendo constantemente y me han dejado sus valiosos reviews: Tifachan, Pame, Neus, Ani Li L. S., Roxasaddict, rukiachan25, Chandella, Prix, Darkcristalgirl. Muchísimas gracias a todas muchachas, por ustedes hago esto. Un beso :)

Ya saben, se aceptan flores, bombones, tomatazos, amenazas de muerte, cartas bomba :) sus opiniones siempre me son útiles.

Chau, nos leemos :3


	12. Recuento

¡Hola a todos!

Espero no haberlos hecho esperar demasiado. Como algunos de ustedes ya sabrán, he decidido continuar con mis todas mis actividades habituales. Durante todo este tiempo he reflexionado lo suficiente como para darme cuenta que aún queda mucho por hacer, que esta no es la última batalla y que, sobretodo, aunque debo permanecer atenta a la "lucha", también tengo continuar con mi vida de la misma forma que lo había hecho hasta entonces. Muchas gracias a todos por su consideración y, en especial, a aquellas personas que me dieron palabras de aliento cuando la desazón me embargaba. No actualicé antes porque la universidad me tenía hasta el tope, lo cual fue realmente terrible. Lo bueno es que me han concedido más de tres semanas de vacaciones en las que espero finalizar el fic completamente.

**Frutas, ellos y yo**

**Capítulo XII**

"**Recuento"**

Ambas mujeres se habían quedado en silencio luego de que una de ellas hubiese culminado su relato. Tifa todavía se encontraba sumida en sus recuerdos, evitando con todas sus fuerzas volver a sentir el desgarro, el sufrimiento que se suponía que debía haber quedado sepultado debajo de un montón de decisiones y consideraciones que, supuestamente, resultaban de mayor peso e importancia que la añoranza por el amor de sus años primerizos. Aún así, fue Yuffie quién se atrevió a continuar la plática.

- Entonces llegaste aquí- mencionando la castaña, denotando un poco de inseguridad en su hablar. Temía por causarle aún más incomodidad a su amiga.

La morena fijó su vista en ella, tomando el comentario de la ninja como una invitación a seguir hablando sobre los hechos reseñados.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

El boggie continuaba el recorrido y ella, pese a encontrarse a una distancia considerable de Edge, no sabía en donde quedarse ni adónde ir. Frente a su ventana los paisajes cambiaban como si se tratase de fotografías que se van sucediendo una tras otra y a Tifa ninguna vista le resultaban lo suficientemente conocida o convincente como para animarse a aparcar. Sus ojos todavía estaban irritados y de vez en cuando sentía un retorcijo en el corazón que la obligaba a callarse uno que otro sollozo involuntario. Pero no dudaba ni se arrepentía de su decisión. Tenía la firme convicción de que aquello había sido lo más correcto, que era mejor haber arrancado la planta desde raíz y no tener que sufrir en un futuro al verla marchitarse y descomponerse hasta la putrefacción más extrema. Sí, quizás sus pensamientos eran demasiado radicales… pero a lo mejor sería ese el único método que le ahorraría el dolor.

Pensó en cada una de las personas que conocía, en todos aquellos que podría llamar "amigos". No tenía idea de lo que haría con su vida pero estaba completamente segura de que si seguía estando sola tanto su paciencia como su cordura menguarían con el paso de las horas y, por ende, terminaría realizando alguna locura de gran connotación rebelde y romántica. Así que determinó por ir a buscar a alguna persona con la que pudiese compartir su confusión y su congoja sin que esta resolviese por llamar inmediatamente a Cloud, estropeando así todo su plan de escape. El primer nombre que cruzó por su mente fue Reno… pero ir con el pelirrojo resultaba, a estas circunstancias, imposible. Lo más seguro era que el ex turk se hallase en Edge y posiblemente iría hasta donde se hallaba Cloud y le propinaría la mayor de las palizas al enterarse de lo ocurrido, así el rubio no tuviese la culpa de los hechos.

Luego repaso cada uno de los nombres de sus compañeros de Avalancha pero ninguno le causaba la seguridad suficiente como para animarse a ir junto a ellos. Sabía que, como estaban al tanto de la historia de amor y dolor que ella y Cloud habían protagonizado durante tanto tiempo, no dudarían ni un segundo en llamar al guerrero y así contribuir con la resolución de aquel conflicto de sentimientos, ¡Rayos! Eso tampoco le convenía.

Finalmente pensó en Yuffie. Ella tenía plena certeza de que la chica, a pesar del cariño que sentía por Cloud, la comprendería y no pondría reparos en guardar su secreto. Sabía también que la ninja tampoco pondría objeción alguna en recibirla y darle abrigo durante… el tiempo que fuese necesario. Sí, Yuffie era su mejor alternativa… o mejor dicho, la única que tenía en aquellos momentos.

Se recostó del asiento, hundiendo todo su cuerpo en él. Tendría que esperar a llegar hasta Junon y allí tomar un barco que la dejaría en un puerto que se hallaba en las adyacencias de Wutai (N/A: Lo estoy inventando). Cerró sus ojos e intento evadirse y descansar un poco. Rogó porque el tiempo el alcanzase para poder lograr su propósito y porque una enorme moto negra no la sorprendiera en medio de sus planes y la hiciese desistir de su decisión.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Llegó a las lejanas tierras wutaineneses encontrándose nuevamente con el característico clima caluroso y sin brisa que le producía una sensación pegajosa a lo largo de su piel. Era de noche y fueron las luces de las lámparas de papel que colgaban en los puentes y las casas lo que le permitió distinguir el poblado con facilidad. Se dirigió rápidamente hasta él, esperando encontrar a su amiga lo más rápido posible.

Finalmente entró a la ciudad, observando como un montón de adultos y niños con trajes orientales de vivos colores pasaban delante de ella y uno que otro le lanzaba una mirada de desconcierto, curiosidad o desconfianza. Sin embargo, había también quienes la conocían, al menos de vista, como la amiga de la princesa Yuffie.

Caminó a paso lento, cuidadosamente, indagando con la vista todo lo que le rodeaba y esperando encontrarse con el familiar rostro femenino. No obstante, fue una faz masculina la que llamó su atención. Vaciló en acercarse más al individuo poseedor de dicha cara, pero su curiosidad se tornó ineludible y no tuvo más remedio que allegarse hasta él para confirmar su identidad. Conforme avanzaba a su objetivo, sintió su piel erizarse y un inexplicable nerviosismo la tomó de sorpresa a mitad de camino. De alguna manera, percibió que aquello no había sido una buena idea, que más temprano que tarde se arrepentiría de ello, que nada bueno resultaría de ese encuentro… y en eso, los ojos que yacían en el rostro masculino se posaron en ella.

Tifa, al saberse interceptada por aquella mirada, se quedó petrificada a causa de la vergüenza pero no dejó de estudiar aquel rostro que se le hacían tan conocido. Segundos después abrió sus propios ojos como platos y palideció. Ella conocía ese rostro, ¡Ella sabía de quién se trataba!

- ¡Vincent!- espetó la morena con incredulidad. El ex turk la miraba, reflejando en su faz el mismo sentimiento que se manifestó en la expresión de la joven.

Los ex amantes no se veían desde la noche de la ruptura, hacía mucho tiempo atrás. Sin embargo no dejaban de observarse, cada uno quizás esperando la primera reacción por parte del otro, mientras una inevitable pregunta se hacía en sus cabezas: "¿Qué hace aquí?"

- ¡Tifa!- una voz femenina pronunció su nombre a toda voz, sacándola de sus pensamientos. Miró con dirección al origen del sonido y encontró a Yuffie, quien la observaba entre contenta e incrédula.

La morena mantenía los labios fuertemente unidos mientras evadía el impulso de correr hacia Vincent, darle un puñetazo y exigirle una plétora de explicaciones a gritos. Pero no, ese no era el modo correcto de actuar. A pesar de todo lo que había ocurrido entre ellos, la muchacha sabía que el ex turk no era el culpable de sus desagravios y de su inestabilidad. No, definitivamente no era él.

-¡Tifa!, ¡Tifa!- Yuffie llamaba a su amiga casi a gritos mientras la tomaba por los hombros y la sacudía. La morena posó una mano sobre su rostro al mismo tiempo que intentaba volver a la realidad y organizar sus pensamientos de tal manera de no causar un escándalo. Luego miró a la wutainenese a los ojos pero no pudo mantener el contacto visual por más de dos segundos: el miedo, la confusión y la sensación de haber inhabilitado el acceso a una parte de su vida por el resto de su existencia… todo ello se unió y desembocó en un ataque de pánico que en una fracción de segundo derivó en una explosión de llanto. Tiró todas sus cosas al suelo y ocultaba su húmeda faz entre las manos al mismo tiempo que sentía que las rodillas no la aguantarían por mucho más.

-¡Oh Tifa, ¿qué te sucede?! ¡Por favor, háblame!, ¡Háblame Tifa!- le imploraba Yuffie mientras la sostenía por los brazos y evitara que cayera. Lanzó una mirada a Vincent, como pidiéndole auxilio, pero él no respondió ante el llamado. Se quedó estático, a cierta distancia, sabiendo que si intentaba acercarse a su ex amante ella no haría más que empujarlo y gritarle las mil y un blasfemias a los cuatro vientos… aunque la cordura si le permitió ordenar a unos guardias a que acudiesen a auxiliar a la Princesa wuitainense. Así lo hicieron y poco después uno de ellos llevó a Tifa en brazos al Palacio en donde Yuffie residía mientras los otros se encargaban de cargar el equipaje de la recién llegada. La ninja, quien trataba de tranquilizar a los pobladores que presenciaron la escena, tomó una fracción de segundo para dirigir una mirada de confusión a Vincent y recibió una similar por parte de él. Luego de ello, tomó camino hacia el Palacio para poder encontrarse con su amiga.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Yuffie se encontraba sentada en el piso del pasillo que conducía hacia las habitaciones del Palacio, abrazándose las piernas y contrayéndolas hacia su pecho. Vincent estaba de pie frente a ella, recostado de la pared. Ninguno de los dos hablaba pero el ex turk observaba a la joven que yacía absorta y meditabunda. Una media sonrisa se formó en sus labios mientras pensaba que, a pesar de que hacía unos cuantos años había dejado de ser una adolescente, el aspecto y las posturas de la ninja no coincidían del todo con los de una mujer adulta, e incluso menos con los de una princesa. Pero quizás era por ello que Yuffie resultaba una criatura especialmente peculiar y, específicamente para él, adorable.

No obstante, el sonido que se produjo al abrirse la puerta los hizo retomar la realidad. El médico de cabecera de la familia Kisaragi había estado revisando a Tifa y en ese momento salía de la habitación en la que esta reposaba, dispuesto a dar a conocer el diagnostico.

-Físicamente está perfecta, no hay ningún problema. Sin embargo, comprobé que se encuentra emocionalmente inestable; le costó responder gran parte de las preguntas que le formulé, e incluso hubo algunas en las que guardó silencio absoluto. Todo esto me hace deducir que la reacción de hace unos pocos minutos fue la explosión de una crisis nerviosa- explicó calmadamente el doctor, mientras repasaba de vez en cuando su hoja llena de anotaciones.

- ¿Crisis nerviosa?- preguntó Yuffie incrédula, incapaz de creer lo que el médico acababa de decirle. En cambio Vincent, quien no había despegado los labios desde hacía un rato considerable, comprendía perfectamente las palabras del doctor y sabía que Tifa, a pesar de las apariencias, era un ser bastante vulnerable.

-Así es- confirmó el doctor- quizás se deba a algún hecho tormentoso o traumático por el que haya tenido que atravesar recientemente, ¿Alguno de ustedes sabe algo al respecto?- interrogó el especialista. La ninja negó con la cabeza y el ex turk se limitó a bajar la mirada. Ante tales respuestas, el médico sólo explicó las últimas recomendaciones- Bueno, en ese caso lo mejor será dejarla descansar en todos los sentidos. No le hagan preguntas sobre el hecho y denle toda la privacidad que necesite. Cuando se sienta mejor ella se acercará a ustedes y compartirá lo que siente por voluntad propia. Estaré al tanto- finalizó.

-Muchas gracias Doctor, nos vemos pronto- dijo Yuffie al especialista mientras le daba la mano en señal de despedida. Vincent hizo lo mismo.

- No se preocupe alteza- puntualizó el médico y luego fue escoltado por los guardias del Palacio hasta la salida.

La ninja de cruzó de brazos y dirigió su vista hacia la puerta de la habitación, expresando su angustia a través de su faz. Luego miró al ex turk, quien aún mantenía la cabeza baja.

-¿Qué pudo haber pasado?, ¿Crees que Cloud le haya hecho daño otra vez? – Preguntó la chica al hombre- Porque si es así, ahora mismo voy hasta Edge y…-

Yuffie empezaba a alterarse cuando Vincent levantó una mano en señal de que se detuviera y depositó sus ojos en los suyos.

-La verdad es que…pienso que esta fue una decisión propia de ella- aseveró el moreno a la muchacha que tenía frente a sí.

-P-p-pero ¿Estás seguro de ello? Obviamente el haber venido hasta acá es una decisión voluntaria de ella, o al menos eso creemos. Pero quizás Cloud esta vez le haya dado un motivo de fuerza mayor- la ninja replicaba enérgicamente, desesperada por averiguar el motivo de esa situación.

-Yuffie- Vincent se acercó a ella y posó sus dos manos en los hombros de la muchacha para tranquilizarla- conozco bien a Tifa, yo… - al joven siempre le costaba explicar "esa" parte del cuento- viví un tiempo con ella y aprendí suficiente acerca de sus sentimientos y de su, para que lo entiendas de alguna forma, modus operandi. Cloud le ha dado a ella los mil y un motivos para dejarlo y sin embargo ha estado cuidándole durante casi seis años a tiempo completo, consagrándole toda su vida. Si Tifa está aquí es… porque así lo quiso- puntualizó el moreno.

La ninja se abrazó fuertemente al hombre y este la apretó contra sí. Ambos se quedaron en silencio, meditando sobre lo que ocurría en aquel momento.

-Vincent…-la muchacha rompió el silencio con cierta inseguridad- sé que sonará egoísta pero… ¿Y si vino por ti?- interrogó ella mientras alzaba el rostro para al moreno.

Él se limitó a observarla y a reírse entre dientes. Posó una mano sobre la cabeza de la muchacha y acarició sus cabellos.

-Sí, es probable. Quizás desee descargar lo que sienta conmigo y me utilice como saco de boxeo- bromeó el ex turk para tranquilizar a su compañera-no te preocupes Yuffie. Algo que también aprendí durante el tiempo que estuve con ella es que no habrá nadie a quien ella ame como Cloud Strife. Ese es un puesto en su corazón que nadie podrá ocupar.

Y dicho eso, depositó un beso en la frente de la chica.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Los días pasaban y Tifa continuaba confinada en lo que sería su habitación, la cual estaba sumida en total oscuridad a causa de las pesadas cortinas que cubrían las ventanas. Ella no deseaba hablar con nadie, no quería contar como el mundo se despedazaba sobre ella a todas horas y los escombros eran tan pesados, tan opresivos que ni siquiera permitían que algún retazo de melancolía pudiese surgir entre todo ese desastre. De vez cuando alguien, no sabía si fuese Yuffie o Vincent, abría la puerta del cuarto y, seguramente, echaba un ojo para comprobar cómo estaba la situación; pero ella prefería hacerse la dormida y evitar las habituales preguntas incómodas que le hacen a las personas cuando estas se encuentran en su peor momento y lo único que quieren es abrir un hueco en el suelo y ahogarse allí dentro. Sí, Tifa reconocía que esa actitud resultaba demasiado egoísta de su parte, que ella no debía comportarse así con sus amigos… pero, sinceramente, en aquel momento sus amistades le valían muy poco y lo que más deseaba era que la marea del desastre la llevase consigo y la hundiera en sus turbulentas aguas.

Trabada despiadadamente de mantener su mente en blanco, que aquel vaivén de emociones no se graficaran en sus pensamientos; tenía miedo de evocar una imagen demasiado fuerte como para sentir el impulso de volver, un recuerdo que la hiciese arrepentirse de la decisión que había tomado. Las lágrimas empezaron a resbalar por su cara y ella las enjugó con rabia y desprecio mientras se acurrucaba más en sí misma y rogaba porque la batalla de sentimientos encontrados que se desenvolvía en dentro de su ser no terminase matándola.

No. Ella no podía seguir llorando. No podía continuar nadando entre dos aguas, preguntándose si lo que había hecho era lo correcto: si haberse separado de _él_ le ahorraba un mayor sufrimiento en el futuro o si sólo con ello se había despojado del único chance que la vida le había dado para ser feliz.

Rabiosa, y limpiándose las lágrimas del rostro con tanta violencia que resultaban arañazos, se dirigió a la ventana, la abrió y salió del Palacio a hurtadillas, evitando encontrarse con Yuffie, con Vincent o con el Doctor y las odiosas preguntas que ellos le formularían. Caminó descalza hacia un río que se encontraba cerca de allí, sintiendo el frío nocturno, el aire que le revolvía los cabellos y la maleza en las plantas de sus pies. Anduvo con prisa hasta visualizar lo que buscaba y al hacerlo se dirigió hasta allí en línea recta. El escenario era precioso, lástima que ella estaba demasiado abatida como para apreciarlo: el cielo estaba nublado, así que las estrellas a duras penas podían verse; mas la luna de alzaba con total claridad en medio del firmamento y su brillo irradiaba en las tranquilas aguas del río que de vez en cuando se mecían con la gracia que la naturaleza le ofrece a sus elementos. Sintió ganas de pertenecer también a ese espectáculo y sin pensarlo mucho comenzó a adentrarse en el río. El agua estaba fría pero no se quejó. Más bien, sintió como si la temperatura fuera capaz de apaciguar su rabia y mitigar su dolor. Poco a poco fue hundiéndose hasta que el líquido vital cubría su cuerpo hasta los hombros. Acto seguido se hundió, alzó las piernas bajo el agua y luego emergió en la superficie con la parte delantera de su cuerpo hacia el aire y la trasera apoyada en el río. Flotaba mirando hacia el cielo, sin despegar los ojos de la brillante luna y sin pensar. Sitió el viento rozándole el pecho, olfateó el aroma que desprenden las plantas, escuchaba uno que otro sonido que sólo era audible debido al dominio casi total de silencio y de esta manera se entregaba a la naturaleza, sintiendo que sus emociones pasaban a formar parte de las hojas, de la tierra, de las nubes. Quizás al día siguiente volvería a sentir la angustia, las ganas de no hablar con nadie y de consumirse en la nada. Pero ahora, en ese preciso momento, experimentó un poco de liberación. El reflejo de la luna le dio en la cara y la fulminó, tal como lo hacían unos ojos azulísimos que ella amaba tanto. Pero ese amor, desde aquel momento, quedaba hermético e intocable y se perdería en la lejanía a medida de que el tiempo transcurriese. Sería un recuerdo que de vez en cuando podría rememorarse… pero nada más.

Estuvo unos minutos más en el agua hasta que sintió que esta comenzaba a molestarle en los oídos. Inclinó las piernas hacia el fondo y se puso de pie. Luego caminó hasta salirse completamente del río. Lo más lógico sería ir hasta la habitación, cambiarse de ropa y abrigarse en la cama. Echó una vista hacia el paisaje, su paisaje, y le resultó demasiado cercano, demasiado propio, demasiado concordante con lo que estaba experimentando y prefirió quedarse. Se tumbó en la maleza, sintiendo el reflejo de la luna sobre su piel. Tiritaba de frío pero, paradójicamente, se sentía demasiado a gusto como para abandonar el lugar. Poco a poco sus ojos se fueron cerrando mientras el olor a tierra mojada impregnaba su piel y sus cabellos.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

-¡Tifa, Tifa!

Oyó a los lejos como alguien mencionaba su nombre a toda voz. Se quedó quieta. No sabía si se trataba de un sueño o de la realidad. De pronto, sintió que algo cálido la envolvía y a la vez la sacudía; sin duda alguna se trataba de la realidad. Poco después, sintió una mano, también cálida, que le recorría el rostro. Era suave, pequeña y pudo percibir nerviosismo en ella.

Abrió los ojos a pestañeos y al instante reconoció dos rostros que ella conocía: Vincent y Yuffie la miraban de cerca, cada uno a los lados de su cabeza, ambos con la angustia manifiesta en la faz. La mano que le acariciaba la cara era de ella mientras que él era quien la albergaba en sus brazos.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó el ex turk

La morena se acurrucó en ella misma y contestó suavemente antes de cerrar los ojos y caer de nuevo en un profundo sueño.

-Perfectamente bien.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

-¿Realmente crees que funcione? – cuestionó indecisa la ninja, estudiando con los ojos al hombre que tenía frente a ella.

- No lo sé, pero es mejor tratar a no hacer nada- contestó Vincent mientras depositaba su teléfono móvil sobre el escritorio.

La pareja se encontraba dentro de la habitación de estudio y discutían sobre la manera en la cual ayudar a sus amigos.

-Jamás me imaginé esto-comentó la chica- me cuesta creerlo. No quiero que le suceda nada malo, a ninguno.

El ex turk se acercó a ella y la abrazó. Se quedaron en silencio, apoyándose y consolándose por medio de esa muestra de afecto. El moreno apretó a la chica más contra sí mientras pensaba que aquello le era demasiado curioso e inesperado para ser cierto. Le costaba creer que había terminado enamorándose de quien, hacía unos años, consideraba una chiquilla. Al principio, Vincent se mostraba reacio a iniciar una relación con ella porque temía por la imagen que esa unión pudiese transmitir al resto del mundo: no quería ser visto como un seductor abusivo. Pero Yuffie carecía de prejuicios en cuanto a la diferencia de edad y todo ello le resultaba demasiado bueno como para dejarlo pasar. La ninja había quedado prendada del hombre desde que lo conoció aunque reconocía que sus posibilidades con él eran demasiado escasas y remotas. ¿Cómo podría él fijarse en una niña poco desarrollada y no femenina? Desde el principio luchó contra ese sentimiento pero fue incapaz de deshacerse de él; y mientras más lo negaba más atada se sentía a Vincent. Miles de veces quiso tomar el lugar de Lucrecia… y después el lugar de Tifa. Pero, inesperadamente, es una noche fría de Kalm, a ella le llegó su oportunidad.

Recordó como Vincent se hallaba sentado en las afueras de la ciudad, mirando hacia la nada. Ella, quien se encontraba en esa ciudad por motivo de una negociación de materias, se acercó a él en lo que se dio cuenta de su presencia. Su recibimiento fue el mismo de siempre: parco y lejano… aunque ella se dio cuenta de que sus ojos poseían un brillo poco habitual, como si fuesen lágrimas contenidas. No pasó mucho tiempo para que ella lo convidara a unirse en su viaje y él, justificando que no tenía nada más por hacer, se unió a ella… y desde entonces no se habían separado. De vez en cuando Shelke pasaba a visitarlos pero no se quedaba demasiado tiempo y retornaba a Cosmo Cañon.

Yuffie había esperado muchísimo tiempo porque Vincent le correspondiese, y en el momento que pensó que sus esperanzas eran vanas él se unió a su vida. Por eso no entendía por qué…

-¿Puedo pasar?- preguntó suavemente una voz femenina.

Ambos miraron en dirección a la puerta y hallaron a Tifa apoyada en el umbral, vistiendo una bata wuitainense y sonriéndoles con ternura.

-Te dejo con ella- le susurró Vincent a su novia mientras se separaba de ella. Luego salió a paso lento de la habitación. Él miró a su amiga y ella le correspondió la mirada con una sonrisa.

- Hacen una pareja adorable- comentó al morena en lo que el ex turk se hubo ido.

Yuffie se ruborizó y bajó el rostro y Tifa soltó una risita al ver el gesto. Luego se adentró un poco más en la habitación y tomó asiento en una butaca que se encontraba frente al escritorio, sin que le pasara por la cabeza el hecho de que esa silla pasaría a ser asiento habitual de ella en un futuro. Permanecieron en silencio, la ninja con la cabeza baja y preparándose para hablar con su amiga mientras la morena la miraba tranquilamente.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-preguntó Yuffie.

-Bastante mejor- respondió su amiga.

Volvió a reinar el silencio. La ninja tenía miedo de decir algo que pudiese afectar a Tifa. Su amiga no le había dado motivos para iniciar una conversación sobre _eso_… pero si realmente quería solucionar esa situación debía armarse de valor.

-O-oye Teef, ¿sabes qué me dijo el doctor?- comenzó a explicar nerviosamente-que quizás si compartes lo que sientes puedas sentirte mejor. Que este tipo de experiencias resultan bastante aprovechables porque así podrías darle valor a quienes estén pasando por algo similar. No es bueno ahorrase todo eso dentro de una misma ¿verdad?

Tifa la miró con los ojos entrecerrados y luego esbozó una ligera sonrisa.

-¡Oh, vamos Yuffie! ¿Por qué simplemente no me pides que te cuente todo y así te ahorras tanto invento?- expresó la morena.

La ninja le lanzó una mirada de rencor.

-¡No me parece justo que me juzgues de esa manera!- espetó ella con rabia- Yo respeto tu privacidad y si no quisieras contarme nada te entiendo. Si te comento esto es porque quiero ayudarte y porque Vincent… y el Doctor lo han recomendado así.

Ahora era Tifa quien se ruborizaba apenada y se mordía la lengua. Reflexionó y se dio cuenta que aquel comentario tan descortés no era algo que hubiese dicho en condiciones normales.

-Lo siento mucho Yuffie…- se disculpó la joven.

La ninja la miró con ternura; sabía que la disculpa de su amiga había sido sincera. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó y sintió como ella le correspondía el gesto. Percibió su aroma, su calidez… pero también su fragilidad. Era difícil no sentir algo por Tifa, así fuese un sentimiento amistoso.

-¿Qué tal si escribes un libro?- sugirió en susurros la ninja a su amiga mientras se separaba de ella.

Tifa miró a Yuffie incrédula, ¿qué estaba tratando de decirle?

-Vamos-la animó la ninja- así podrás librarte de todo. Además podrás mantener oculta tu identidad por medio del anonimato si no quieres exponerte tanto.

La morena caviló sobre aquella posibilidad y se daba cuenta que no resultaba del todo descabellada. Quizás ello le permitiría librarse en gran parte del peso que yacía sobre sus hombros.

-No me parece mala idea- expresó Tifa.

Y ambas muchachas sonrieron la una a la otra con cierta complicidad.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

-Y allí fue cuando todo comenzó- sentenció Yuffie después de que su amiga hiciera silencio.

-Si… aunque después… ¡bueno! Hubo cierta interrupción- señaló Tifa mientras miraba su abultado vientre y lo acariciaba con una de sus manos

La ninja también dirigió a su vista al vientre de la morena. Al principio sintió una punzada de dolor y en su rostro se formó una expresión de lamento pero al segundo después, y con cierta dificultad, esbozó una sonrisa.

-Al menos ya todo está encaminado, aunque al principio pensamos que no sería así- dijo la joven castaña mientras pulsaba el botón "stop" de la grabadora- supongo que… hemos terminado.

-Oh…- fue lo único que salió de los labios de Tifa.

- ¿Cómo te sientes después de todo esto?- cuestionó Yuffie mientras estudiaba minuciosamente la reacción de su amiga.

- La verdad es que me he quedado sin palabras- explicó la morena- contarte todo esto desde el inicio me ha hecho…pensar…no sé… me siento demasiado confundida como para responderte en este momento.

La ninja sonrió y se levantó de su asiento.

-Entonces te dejaré para que continúes reflexionando. Le llevaré esto al editor. Buenas noches Teef- se despidió la chica castaña mientras salía de la habitación.

Reflexionar… eso era lo que había hecho desde que comenzó todo el asunto del libro y ya se sentía demasiado embrollada como para continuar haciéndolo.

Prefirió centrarse en el sonido que producían los pasos de su amiga al alejarse y pensó tanto en ella como en la "intromisión" de la que habían hablado anteriormente.

**FLASHBACK**

_La pena y el dolor reinaban en la habitación del Palacio en la cual los tres se encontraban reunidos. Vincent mantenía la cabeza baja y se recostaba de la pared, Yuffie lloraba desconsoladamente y Tifa permanecía cerca de ella, pensando en alguna manera posible con la que ella pudiese contribuir para arreglar esa situación. El ex turk había intentado varias veces acercarse a su compañera pero ella lo alejaba de él y le pedía que la dejara en paz. La morena se mantenía lejos de ella alejada hasta que finalmente se armó de valor y se acercó a la Princesa wutainenese._

_-Lo siento mucho Yuffie, de verdad… ¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudarte?- dijo Tifa entre temerosa y esperanzada, mientras su amiga le daba la espalda._

_Yuffie dejó de sollozar por un momento y sin voltearse le habló a quienes la acompañaban._

_-Déjenme sola, no hay nada que se pueda hacer._

**FIN FLASHBACK**

**Fin capítulo XII**

**Continuará.**

Uff, ¡Por fin! Como dije anteriormente, muchas gracias a quienes tuvieron paciencia y consideración. Sin embargo, quiero nombrar a unas personas que me dieron sus palabras de apoyo y me demostraron que el sentimiento traspasa barreras y distancias:

Neus

Tifa Chan at your service

AguanteYo

Rukiachan25

Darkcristalgirl

Prix

Este capítulo fue especialmente para ustedes. Un beso inmenso.

Gracias al resto también, hasta pronto.

Y ya saben :) celebremos mi llegada como se merece: reviews, reviews, reviews!!

Atte: Sango Hiraikoutsu


	13. Mandarinas

¡Volví! :) capitulo nuevo, tarde pero seguro.

**Frutas, ellos y yo**

**Capítulo XIII**

"**Mandarinas"**

El reloj despertador sonó varias veces, estremeciendo la habitación entera con su aparatoso ruido. Tifa se despertaba mientras abría los ojos a pestañeos. Acercó una de sus manos a la mesita de noche y apagó el objeto que producía el escándalo en el recinto. Permaneció unos segundos más en la cama mientras acariciaba su vientre. Aquél era el gran día.

Poco después Yuffie entró al cuarto con una maleta y, luego de ayudar a su amiga a ponerse de pie, depositó en ella toda clase de cosas de las que ella tenía plena seguridad que la morena necesitaría durante los días siguientes. Recorría la habitación de un lado a otro y sus ojos se movían casi tan rápido como sus piernas. Tifa entendió que la ninja sólo estaba siendo presa de la ansiedad prenatal.

La morena se encaminó al lavabo con paso lento en contraste al estado de agitación de Yuffie. Algo dentro de ella no quería que aquél día hubiese llegado y eso la mantenía confusa mientras hacía a sus movimientos lentos y parsimoniosos. Al llegar a la habitación de baño estudió su rostro en el espejo, aunque realmente estaba indagando más allá de lo que estaba al alcance de su vista. De pronto, el labio inferior de su boca tembló por una fracción de segundo y ella instantáneamente cubrió con una de sus manos esa zona de su cuerpo y simultáneamente abrió los ojos como platos. ¿Acaso era esa una señal de temor?, pero ¿A qué debería temerle?

-¡Tifa! Más te vale que te des prisa, nos están esperando- le indicó Yuffie casi a gritos, entre enérgica y desesperada, desde el que hacía más de un año era su dormitorio.

La morena reaccionó instantáneamente. Comenzó a desvestirse mientras evadía aquel sentimiento de angustia que había experimentado hacía unos segundos atrás. Luego abrió la ducha y se metió bajo ella, sintiendo como el agua helada recorría todo su cuerpo, todo lo que era suyo… e incluso lo que no lo era tanto.

Terminó de completar su higiene personal en el baño y a los minutos salió de este. Ya en la habitación (Yuffie ya no se encontraba allí) comenzó a vestirse poco a poco aunque otra tanda de reflexiones no muy convenientes para aquél momento se hacía en su mente: ya todo se había contado. Pronto el libro que contenía todas sus experiencias personales saldría a la luz. Las personas lo leerían y hallarían en él, tal como Yuffie le había indicado, una orientación en cuanto a sus relaciones sentimentales… pero, ¿Qué conseguirían? El libro no tenía un final del todo (al menos no uno que ella hubiese dictado), además ni siquiera ella misma tenía una decisión clara en cuanto a sus sentimientos. Relatar todo aquello la había hecho pensar y posteriormente llegar a formular conclusiones que ella se negaba (y le dolía) aceptar. Lo mejor sería pedirle a Yuffie que cancelara el proyecto y que toda esa sarta de revelaciones quedara oculta, en la intimidad de ellas dos y de quienes se vieron envueltos en los sucesos. Mientras menos se supiera, más fácil sería olvidar… quizás.

Cuando estuvo lista salió de la habitación y se dirigió hasta la sala. Allí la esperaban Yuffie y Vincent, quienes le sonrieron al verla llegar aunque su intento de ocultar la preocupación que les comía los sesos fue inútil. La ninja paseaba de un lado a otro con los brazos cruzados mientras que el ex turk se mantenía estático, con las manos en los bolsillos y mirando hacia la ventana.

-¿Lista?- preguntó el moreno a su amiga.

Tifa asintió con la cabeza y acto seguido se acercó hasta la puerta de entrada. Vincent la condujo hasta el automóvil, la ayudó a sentarse y luego se dirigió al asiento de piloto. Yuffie puso el equipaje que había llenado con pertenencias de su amiga en la maleta del vehículo y luego tomó su lugar en el puesto de copiloto.

-¡Vamos!- exclamó la ninja entre entusiasta y nerviosa.

El automóvil se puso en movimiento y Tifa volteó su rostro hacia la ventana y observó el paisaje. El pueblo de Wutai estaba conformado por viviendas que muy poco tenían que ver con las que se veían en el resto del mundo. Todas parecían antiguas, eran ornamentadas y artísticas… aunque por dentro estuviesen repletas de las comodidades propias del siglo actual. Así también eran sus ciudadanos: la mayoría (porque ya muchos habían optado por opciones menos orientales) vestía ropas propias de la cultura wutainense… pero de pronto extraían de sus bolsillos algún artefacto de última tecnología como un teléfono móvil o un reproductor de música. De aquello se podían extraer dos conclusiones totalmente opuestas: o era un pueblo que a pesar de los avances y de la modernidad conservaba sus aspectos culturales o simplemente aparentaba ser algo que no correspondía con lo que era realmente… algo muy parecido a lo que a ella le ocurría en ese momento. Tifa, desde aquél día en el río, se había comportado con calma y serenidad. Mostraba a los demás que se encontraba tranquila y no fue del todo mentira. Ocurrió así hasta ayer, cuando concluyó la narración de los hechos que se contarían en el libro y se dio cuenta de… muchas cosas.

Sintió que el auto se detuvo y enfocó su vista, ya habían llegado al lugar; una vez más se había quedado sumergida entre sus pensamientos. Vincent se bajó del automóvil para ayudarla a que ella hiciera lo mismo y en lo que abrió la puerta un aroma se adentró en el automóvil y se coló por su nariz. Olía a algo que ella no sabía definir, era algo totalmente desconocido y, a su vez, agradable. Respiró profundamente y miró hacia afuera para descubrir la causa de aquella esencia.

-Alguien debe estar haciendo té de mandarina- expresó Yuffie mientras tomaba el equipaje que había guardado en la maleta del vehículo.

- ¿Mandarina?- Tifa jamás había oído hablar sobre eso, ¿Qué podría ser?

-Sí- contestó la muchacha mientras apuntaba con su dedo índice a un árbol cercano- esa fruta.

La encinta dirigió su mirada hacia el sitio indicado y se percató de la presencia de un árbol que en sus ramas cargaba unos frutos de tamaño mediano, de forma redonda y ligeramente aplanada, de un color anaranjado encendido.

-¿Es buena?- preguntó la muchacha mientras miraba curiosamente hacia las frutas.

- Sí. Pediré que te lleven unas a la habitación cuando termines- respondió la ninja mientras sonreía a su amiga- te va a gustar mucho.

Tifa le correspondió el gesto y luego se dirigieron hacia la enorme edificación que yacía frente a ellos. Entraron en ella, se identificaron en la recepción y luego tomaron el ascensor para ir al nivel en el que les esperaban. Todo era de color blanco y azul y predominaba un olor de sustancia esterilizadora con medicamentos; además el aire acondicionado hacía que la temperatura fuese demasiado fría en aquél lugar. El elevador se detuvo en el piso seleccionado y los tres caminaron hasta un área que contaba con unas cuantas habitaciones y pasillos hacia otros lugares. Los recibió una muchacha menuda, de piel clara, con el cabello oscuro y amarrado en una cola de caballo y vestida de blanco desde la cabeza hasta los pies.

-Buenos días, ¿es usted Tifa Lockheart?- preguntó la muchacha con una sonrisa.

-Sí, soy yo- contestó Tifa, tratando de sonreírle también pero el frío y la agitación no se lo permitieron.

- Bien, entonces acompáñeme- indicó la chica y luego se dirigió hacia Yuffie y Vincent- ustedes, por favor, esperen sentados aquí. Yo luego les avisaré para que pasen.

Tifa se volteó a mirar a sus amigos y ellos le sonrieron; por primera vez en todo el día parecían más calmados que ella. Luego siguió a la muchacha hasta una habitación en donde yacía un espejo, una camilla y sobre ella un gorro quirúrgico y una cobija.

-Necesito que de desvista completamente, se coloque el gorro e introduzca todo su cabello en él. Luego acuéstese en la camilla y cúbrase con la manta. En unos minutos volveré por usted.

La chica salió de la habitación y Tifa comenzó a hacer lo que se le había indicado. Se desvistió, se colocó el gorro y antes de acostarse miró su figura en el espejo de la habitación. Posó sus manos sobre su enorme vientre y lo acarició varias veces.

-No fue del todo mal ¿verdad?- le habló la morena al abultamiento de su cuerpo- te voy a extrañar… ¿Sabes? Me he despedido varias veces pero en esta oportunidad se me ha hecho más difícil.

Al decir eso sintió una punzada de melancolía, pero se encaminó hasta la camilla y trató de pensar en algo más mientras se acostaba. Sus sentimientos eran demasiado complicados y aquel no era precisamente el mejor momento para cavilar sobre ellos. Un oportuno llamado a la puerta fue distracción suficiente.

-Pasen- indicó la morena mientras se cubría con la cobija.

Yuffie y Vincent entraron al lugar tomados de la mano, algo extraño en ellos pues a ninguno de los dos les gustaba darse demostraciones de afecto frente a los demás. La ninja se acercó a su amiga y acarició el rostro de ella con una de sus manos.

-¿Nerviosa?- preguntó la princesa wutainenese.

-Un poco, pero sé que todo saldrá bien. Tengo esa certeza- respondió Tifa y era ahora ella quien apretaba la mano de su amiga.

Yuffie observó el vientre de Tifa.

-Debe ser algo grandioso- comentó la muchacha con una mirada entre melancólica y serena.

- Oh Yuffie…- La morena dedicó a su amiga una expresión de compasión y no pudo evitar sentir un poco de vergüenza.

- No Tif, todo está bien. Lo que has hecho es un milagro- señaló la ninja sonriente.

Tifa miró detrás de Yuffie y encontró a un Vincent que también le sonreía y asintió con la cabeza en señal de aprobación.

Poco después entró la joven enfermera dispuesta a trasladar la camilla hasta el quirófano.

-Nos vemos pronto. Te enviaré mandarinas en lugar de flores a la habitación- le dijo Yuffie desde la habitación mientras sentía como la camilla de desplazaba. De pronto el nerviosismo se hizo más fuerte y empezó a morderse el labio inferior mientras miraba hacia todos lados.

- ¿Primeriza?- preguntó la muchacha enfermera en un intento de tranquilizar a la morena.

- Hmmm sí, algo así- contestó la joven mujer mientras trataba de concentrarse más en la conversación que en sus temores.

- Con razón- expresó la chica.

-¿Con razón qué?- cuestionó Tifa.

- Su ansiedad- explicó la enfermera-suelo fijarme mucho en ese tipo de cosas. No se preocupe, el doctor es un experto.

La guerrera quiso contestar algo pero se dio cuenta de que había llegado a un lugar distinto, repleto de máquina, instrumentos y personas vestidas con uniformes quirúrgicos de color verde agua que hablaban alegremente. El ambiente está amenizado con música que hacía sonar una conocida estación de radio wutainense.

-Hola Tifa, ¿Tienes algo que decir antes de que la anestesia te haga caer?- preguntó en broma el doctor encargado de la operación y quien había controlado su embarazo desde el inicio.

- Pues… jamás pensé que este sería el ambiente para una cesárea- contestó la morena aún desconcertada por lo que se había encontrado- me imaginaba algo más… ¿serio?

- Bueno, la verdad es que sería muy serio si vinieras con una bala en el estómago y tuviésemos que operarte de emergencia. A excepción de eso, nos gusta más este ambiente. Además, tu asunto es un motivo de celebración, ¿no?- le contestó el cirujano.

Tifa otorgó una media sonrisa. Sí, se suponía que había que celebrar.

Una joven mujer se acercó a ella y tomó su brazo. Sintió un pinchazo y luego un dolor intenso pero efímero: la anestesia empezó a adentrarse en su organismo, eso era algo que jamás había experimentado; de hecho todo ese asunto del embarazo era una experiencia nueva… y se lamentó un poco al comprender que no era totalmente suya.

Comenzó a recordar el momento en el cual todo comenzó mientras el sedante comenzaba a ejercer efecto.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_-Déjenme sola, no hay nada que se pueda hacer- exigió Yuffie con rabia y tristeza. _

_Vincent y Tifa salieron de la habitación apenados y contagiados del desconsuelo de la ninja. Se miraron el uno al otro con pena y se sintieron incapaces y culpables. Percibieron que unos pasos se acercaban en dirección hacia ellos y miraron el lado de cual provenían: era el médico de la familia Kisaragi, quien había tenido la consideración de dar la noticia en la vivienda de la Princesa por temor a la posible reacción de ella… la cual no estuvo muy alejada de sus sospechas. _

_-Deben comprender que quiera aislarse, es muy penoso lo que le está sucediendo.- indicó el médico._

_La morena asintió a lo que dijo el doctor mientras que Vincent se limitó a mirarlo con cierta rabia, a pesar de reconocer que su acción fue la más apropiada._

_-Tifa, quizás esta no fue la mejor manera pero no pude ocultárselo. He prestado servicio a esta familia desde que soy médico y conozco a Yuffie desde que salió del vientre de su madre. Lo siento pero tuve que hacer lo que consideré correcto.- explicó el doctor mientras miraba la puerta que daba paso a la habitación de Yuffie._

_La morena no hizo más que bajar el rostro._

_-Lo entiendo perfectamente doctor. Yo también hice lo que creí correcto…_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………_._

_-¿Sabes Tif? Vincent y yo hemos estado pensando en…- Yuffie había tratado de confesar a su amiga sus futuros planes pero la vergüenza jamás le permitía hacerlo por completo._

_Ambas amigas se hallaban en el jardín trasero del palacio, sentadas en una mecedora colgante para varias personas que se encontraba bajo techo, tomando un té helado y manteniendo una conversación. Sin embargo, desde los últimos siete días la plática siempre se desviaba al asunto que Yuffie no se animaba a revelar._

_-¿En qué?- contestó la morena con cierto fastidio. Luego suspiró- Yuffie, has tratado de decirme lo que has pensando hacer con Vincent desde hace más de una semana y jamás te decides. Por favor, no vuelvas a hacer el intento hasta que resuelvas contármelo todo._

_- ¡Hey!- La joven ninja miró a su amiga con ojos de reproche- ¿Por qué tanta hosquedad? _

_- ¡Porque no entiendo como alguien como tú se apenaría de decir algo!- la guerrera le devolvió la mirada cargada con el mismo sentimiento._

_- Es que… mis sentimientos son complicados_

_-Ajá…_

_-¡Tifa!_

_- Ya te lo dije. No mostraré interés hasta que decidas contármelo todo._

_La princesa wutainense le lanzó una mirada de rabia, pero luego suspiró. Posó su mentón sobre sus rodillas flexionadas y abrazadas contra sí._

_-Un… bebé…- comenzó a decir la ninja._

_-¿Qué?- cuestionó la morena._

_- Vincent y yo… Vincentyyoqueremostenerunbebé!- confesó Yuffie velozmente, con las mejillas encendidas de la vergüenza._

_Tifa abrió los ojos como platos y acto seguido abrazó a su amiga efusivamente._

_-¡Yuffie, eso es maravilloso!, ¿Por qué no me lo habías contado antes? ¡Qué alegría!- la guerrera soltó a la ninja, aún emocionada por la noticia- Y dime, ¿Cuándo comenzarás a intentarlo?_

_- Pues… en realidad, ya lo intentamos- declaró Yuffie mientras sonrojada hasta casi estallar y un poco menos muerta de vergüenza. Ya había pasado la primera línea de su confesión, a partir de allí todo sería más sencillo._

_- ¿Y entonces? ¿Cuál es el problema?- interrogó Tifa con curiosidad._

_- Es que jamás he comprado una prueba de embarazo doméstica, de esas que se venden en la farmacia y mucho menos sé cómo se utilizan. Quizás tú me puedas orientar un poco- explicó la castaña._

_Tifa levantó una ceja._

_-¿Qué te hace pensar que yo he utilizado una de esas pruebas?- la morena cuestionó suspicaz. A pesar de todo lo que había vivido, siempre tuvo las precauciones necesarias para evitar cualquier "imprevisto"._

_- Hmm es cierto. No es por nada Tif pero dudo que tú sepas mucho sobre este tipo de "cosas"- y Yuffie enfatizó la última palabra._

_La morena tuvo que aguantar una carcajada que iba disparada desde lo más profundo de su alma._

_-Ay Yuffie, creo que me tienes en un concepto excesivamente bueno e inmaculado- señaló la guerrera más para sí misma que para su amiga._

_- ¿Qué?_

_- ¡Nada importante!- respondió Tifa, aquél no era el mejor momento para hacer saber sus aventuras- entonces, ¿Qué si vamos a comprar la prueba ya?_

_Yuffie asintió y una hora más tarde la ninja se encontraba en su baño con la prueba en la mano. Tifa la esperaba en su habitación, casi tan impaciente como la otra muchacha._

_Pocos minutos después la ninja salió del lavabo con cara de decepción._

_-Negativo. Estoy segura de que si fuera adolescente promiscua habría resultado positivo con el primer revolcón. La suerte siempre se aplica a la inversa- expresó la muchacha molesta._

_La morena se acercó a ella y la rodeó con sus brazos._

_-No te preocupes, verás que en la próxima sí saldrá. _

_Pero tampoco sucedió en las otras dos veces que decidieron averiguarlo. Yuffie se sentía más preocupada después de cada resultado y Tifa siempre trataba de tranquilizarla, incluyendo en el proceso un montón de variables que pudiesen estar afectando la concepción .Pero dos pruebas después, la guerrera también comenzó a preocuparse. _

_La ninja estaba desesperada; pensaba lo peor y tenía miedo de que Vincent se apartara de ella. Tifa la convencía de que todo iría bien pero en realidad comenzó a pensar en una manera para descubrir el verdadero motivo de aquellos resultados. Una vez Yuffie intentó hacerse una prueba de esterilidad pero su amiga supo atajarla a tiempo. La morena estaba consciente de que aquella era una posibilidad muy grande, pero sentía que debía proteger a su amiga, tal como Yuffie lo hacía hecho con ella._

_Lo primero que hizo fue contar a Vincent lo que estaba sucediendo y acompañarlo a que se realizara el análisis de sangre que comprobaría su incapacidad de concebir. A los tres días recibió los resultados: negativo._

_Las pruebas domésticas podían salir defectuosas de vez en cuando, pero era una probabilidad muy remota que a una misma persona le hubiesen tocado cinco modelos seguidos en ese estado. Sin embargo, Tifa necesitaba agotar todos los medios. _

_Aprovechando que un virus que causaba resfriado común se había esparcido por Wutai, la morena fue junto a Yuffie a que se les realizara un análisis de sangre. La guerrera sabía que era muy poco probable que alguna de ellas estuviese infectada… pero esa había sido la única y mejor estrategia para conseguir su fin._

_Tres días después, con exámenes en mano, la joven se dirigió hasta el consultorio del doctor de la familia Kisaragi, necesitaba que él le explicara los análisis. Tifa esperaba lo mejor, pero estaba preparada para lo peor… Y menos mal que fue así. Ya no había variables influyentes ni circunstancias desfavorables. Yuffie no podía concebir y eso era irremediable. _

_Se lo hizo saber a Vincent. El ex turk sintió pena por su novia pero eso no disminuyó su amor por ella. La amaba y estaría con ella para siempre, fueran cuales fueran las circunstancias._

_Sin embargo, ni la joven ni el hombre pudieron evadirlo. Ambos tenían un grandísimo problema en frente de sus narices: contarle a Yuffie la verdad. Cuatro días pasaron desde su conversación pero ninguno de los dos se animaba a confesar y la ninja reclamaba a Tifa diariamente que necesitaba hacerse el análisis de esterilidad._

_Sin embargo, el doctor de la familia Kisaragi se le adelantó a los tres en una noche que llovía a cántaros…_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………_._

_Tifa, Vincent y el doctor se mantenían en aquél pasillo del palacio, escuchando el llanto de Yuffie que se mezclaba con el sonido que hacen las gotas de lluvia al impactar contra el suelo._

_-No hay nada que se pueda hacer ¿verdad?- preguntó Tifa al doctor aunque mantenía la cabeza baja._

_El doctor miró hacia el suelo y respondió._

_-Bueno, ellos dos- refiriéndose también a Vincent- por sí solos no pueden hacer nada. Quizás si alguien más interviene podría suceder algo._

_El doctor los miró a ambos cuando sintió que las miradas de ellos se posaban sobre él. Había confusión pero también esperanza en sus rostros._

_-¿Si alguien más interviene?- cuestionó la morena._

_Exactamente…- le respondió el doctor- mejor dejemos a Yuffie desahogarse y pasemos a la sala para ponerlos al tanto._

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Al día siguiente Tifa entró a la habitación de Yuffie a primeras horas de la mañana. El sol resplandecía y eso resultaba agradable luego de la lluvia fría de la noche anterior. La morena se sentó en el borde de la cama de su amiga y empezó a acariciar su brazo mientras la llamaba suavemente. La ninja comenzó a pestañear y abrió los ojos; observó a su amiga desconcertadamente._

_-¿Tifa?_

_-Buenos días Yuffie- dijo la morena en respuesta, asomando una tierna sonrisa._

_-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó aún más confundida_

_-Nada en particular, ¿Cómo te sientes?- interrogó Tifa_

_-Hmmm… es difícil de explicar, pero no estoy bien- contestó Yuffie, denotándose la tristeza en su voz._

_-¿Qué te parece si te digo algo que te puede hacer feliz?- mencionó la guerrera mientras acariciaba los mechones de cabellos que caían sobre el rostro de su amiga_

_- ¿Ah?- la castaña no comprendía._

_-Yuffie… ¿Me crees si te digo que de alguna forma tú y Vincent podrán tener su bebé?- dijo la muchacha de cabellos largos._

_Yuffie abrió los ojos como platos y se sentó en su cama para quedar a la misma altura de su amiga._

_-¡¿Es eso posible?! ¡¿P-p-pero cómo?!- interrogó la chica de pelo corto con ansiedad mientras sujetaba fuertemente a su amiga por los brazos._

_- Muy fácil, yo lo tendré por ustedes. Es decir, yo seré su vientre alquilado- explicó la muchacha a la otra._

_De pronto el entusiasmo de Yuffie fue menos intenso. La idea de poder tener a su hijo la hacía enormemente feliz, pero al mismo tiempo le daba vergüenza tener que molestar a Tifa por un deseo suyo. El embarazo no era algo fácil, de hecho en algunos casos hasta la propia vida se arriesgaba… y Tifa haría eso sólo para que ella pudiese ser mamá._

_-Tifa, te agradezco mucho pero…- La ninja estuvo a punto de retractarse pero su amiga le sujetó la mano con fuerza._

_-Yuffie, no será una carga para mí; lo haré con todo gusto. Tú y Vincent han hecho mucho por mí y pienso que esta es la mejor oportunidad para recompensarles. No te preocupes, tendrás a tu bebé y yo seré muy feliz por eso- expresó la morena. _

_La ninja no pudo contenerse y rompió a llorar mientras se aferraba en el pecho de su amiga. Tifa sólo la abrazó y ambas se quedaron en silencio. _

_**FIN FLASHBACK **_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sentía que se movía. La atmosfera de aquél extraño lugar era muy fría y a lo lejos se escuchaba algo pero era demasiado tenue como para distinguir que era. Abrió los ojos pero todo estaba oscuro y borroso. No entendía nada. No sentía el cuerpo ni los sentidos. ¿Qué era aquello? Estaba desesperada, se sentía sola e indefensa, como el más fácil objetivo de un depredador.

Pero, inesperadamente, sintió que unas manos suaves le tocaban el rostro, le daban calor, la protegían. Y ella ya no se vio como una oveja desvalida frente a un lobo sino protegida por su perro pastor. Aquel tacto estaba tan lleno de amor, tan lleno de amparo que sin duda alguna debería ser un ángel, un hermoso ángel que veló por ella. Quiso tomarle la mano a ese ser pero las fuerzas no le alcanzaron; quiso llorar, se sentía demasiado frustrada.

-No te preocupes, todo está bien. Lo hiciste grandioso.

El ángel le habló con su hermosa y tenue voz y ella quiso verle el rostro. Quería pedirle que se quedara con ella, pero su vista estaba demasiado desenfocada como para hacerlo.

Y sin darse cuenta, volvió a caer dormida.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Abrió los ojos suavemente y se halló en la habitación en la que había estado antes de que fuese trasladada al quirófano. Estuvo un poco desconcertada hasta que recordó al "ángel" y levantó su torso bruscamente: Aquello le produjo un fortísimo dolor. Quitó las sábanas y descubrió que la habían vestido con un holgado vestido de pijama de color rosa; llevó las manos a su cabeza y se percató de que su cabello estaba suelto. Seguidamente posó ambas manos sobre su vientre y lo encontró plano… ya había pasado. Inevitablemente se abrazó a sí misma y las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos. Se sentía despojada y sola aunque ella desde el inicio del embarazo había estado consciente de las circunstancias.

Escuchó que la puerta se abría y llevó las manos a su faz, tratando de desaparecer las lágrimas.

-Señora Tifa ¿Se encuentra bien? No debería haberse levantado sin ayuda- la joven enfermera la ayudaba a acostarse nuevamente en la cama- esa herida es muy delicada.

- Lo siento- se excusó la morena mientras agradecía al cielo que la chica creyese que las lágrimas se debían al dolor físico- ¿sentiré siempre esta molestia?

- Por un tiempo. Por ello debe tener cuidado cuando cambia de posición- explicó la muchacha.

Yuffie y Vincent, quienes había entrado a la habitación poco después de la enfermera, se acercaron a la camilla y la miraron sonrientes.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- le preguntó el ex turk

-Un poco adolorida pero estoy viva- contestó Tifa con un tanto de humor para desviar sus ganas de llorar- ¿Cómo está el bebé?

-Aún no lo hemos visto…- quiso decir Yuffie.

Sin embargo, la enfermera había llegado con la pequeña criatura en brazos. Tifa sintió una punzada en el corazón, se moría de ganas por ver al diminuto ser que había crecido dentro de ella. Quería ver sus ojos, sus manitos…

-Llegó la hora de ver al bebé mamá- indicó tiernamente la enfermera mientras iba hacia donde hallaba Tifa.

Pero la joven bajó el rostro y explicó con voz baja y un tanto quebradiza.

-No… yo no soy su verdadera madre, sólo fui el vientre de alquiler. Ella es- y señaló a Yuffie con el dedo índice.

La enfermera se quedó perpleja por unos segundos pero luego volteó hacia Yuffie y le entregó al nene. Tifa, quien aún mantenía el rostro agachado, oyó como su amiga se enamoraba de "su hijo" y le hablaba dulcemente.

Quizás su acción hubiese parecido hosca, pero aquello fue lo mejor que pudo hacer. Estaba segura de que si hubiese recibido a la criatura en aquél momento jamás podría separarse de ella. No habría podido regular sus sentimientos y hubiese manifestado su deseo por quedarse con el bebé para siempre aunque eso no fuese lo más justo. Ella sólo había prestado su vientre pese a que muchas veces se pensó como la mamá de esa personita. Pero no, no era suyo y tuvo que renunciar a él, así como renunció a alguien más en otra oportunidad distinta.

Miró hacia la mesita adyacente a la cama y encontró un tazón repleto de mandarinas… pero las repugnó incluso antes de probarlas. Las odiaba por haberlas descubierto en aquel momento tan inoportuno.

Se sentía egoísta y a la vez hurtada, No sabía qué hacer, qué pensar, qué sentir. Y en medio de esos dilemas rogó en sus pensamientos porque el ángel de sus sueños la rescatara una vez más

**CONTINUARÁ**

**FIN CAPÍTULO XIII**

¡Por fin!, luego de 750445290958075 años he regresado. Esta historia se acerca ya a su fin :O espero no haberlos decepcionado, sobretodo en este capítulo lleno de revelaciones, ¡¡muajajajaja!! Eh bueno, ya xD.

Muchas gracias a todas aquellas personas que además de tomarse minutos de su existencia para leer mi humilde obra, se agarran unos extras y me dejan sus reviews. Los comentarios son fundamentales para mi, son mi combustible para mantenerme escribiendo. Esas personas son (en orden de aparición) Prix, Neus, Darkcrystalgirl, Tifa Chan y Aguante Yo. Un beso a todas, esto fue por ustedes.

Entonces ¿Les gustó el capítulo?, ¿No les gustó? Acepto todo, hasta bombas lacrimógenas xD lol! Sólo reviewen ¡Please! Se les agradece.

Hasta pronto.

Atte: Sango Hiraikoutsu.

ACLARACIÓN: Yo pienso que las ciudades del FFVII tienen su influencia en países o culturas específicas. Explico esto por la referencia que hice de Wutai en el capítulo: pienso que es una mezcla de la china antigua imperial con los avances de este siglo.


	14. Reunion

Antes que nada, siento muchísimo el retraso. La universidad me había absorbido completamente y a duras penas si podía ser humana (para no entrar en detalles). Aún no estoy oficialmente de vacaciones (todavía me faltan tres evaluaciones) pero hoy, digamos que tuve el día y lo aproveché para esto, ¡AGRADEZCANLO!

Sin más que decir, espero que sea de su agrado mi humilde creación.

DISCLAIMER: Ni FFVII NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN. SI FUERA ASÍ YA LES HABRÍA DADO UN FINAL DECENTE Y ESTARÍA NADANDO EN UNA PISCINA LLENA DE DÓLARES.

**Frutas, ellos y yo**

**Capítulo XIV**

"**Reunión"**

Las calles del pueblo de Wutai estaban repletas de personas que caminaban agitadamente, de un lado a otro; la gran mayoría cargaba con bolsas y cestas repletas de productos adquiridos y otros aprovechaban la ocasión para exponer su mercancía a la venta. La noche de aquél día sería la celebración de año nuevo, un fiesta que, si ya de por sí era significativa para todo el mundo, ostentaba de gran importancia en la localidad oriental.

Tifa, aprovechándose que aquella noche marcaría el comienzo de un nuevo ciclo anual, decidió emprender la marcha; necesitaba alejarse de todo, encontrarse consigo misma… buscarse un motivo por el cual vivir. Ya había cumplido con su tarea en Wutai y, en realidad, pese a que Yuffie y Vincent insistían en que se quedara, se sentía como una pieza discordante dentro de la familia recién conformada. Cierto era que ella adoraba a sus amigos y al pequeño Vincent… pero estaba convencida de que debía partir lo más pronto posible. Ellos necesitaban tener su propio tiempo y espacio. Ella también.

Se levantó muy temprano y luego de asearse comenzó a empacar las pocas pertenencias que ella había resuelto llevar consigo. Dejó en el closet todo lo que había usado durante su embarazo así como los bonitos vestidos y los delicados zapatos que Yuffie le había regalado durante los primeros días de su estancia en Wutai y depositó en la maleta las ropas negras de combate que solía usar en Edge. Su figura, gracias a su metabolismo, dieta y ejercitación constante, había vuelto a su forma esbelta, por lo que no le había hecho falta comprarse un nuevo guardarropa y mucho menos desechar el que ya tenía. Terminó de empacar y ubicó las maletas cerca de la puerta de la habitación; luego salió del recinto y se dirigió a la sala. Allí se encontraba Yuffie sentada en una gran butaca mientras mecía a su hijo en brazos. Tifa sonrió ante la escena y tomó asiento en un sillón cercano, pero fue la Princesa wutainenese quien inició la conversación:

-¿De verdad estás dispuesta a marcharte hoy?-preguntó.

Tifa asintió con la cabeza y acto seguido contestó:

-Hay cosas que necesito hacer, asuntos que debo resolver… ya sabes, debo ajustar cuentas conmigo misma.

Durante el tiempo que se mantuvo en el poblado oriental, Tifa se había abocado totalmente a llevar su embarazo, pero jamás se preocupó por hallar otra ocupación cuando tal situación hubiese culminado. Y aquel momento era ese mismo que se encontraba viviendo. De hecho, la morena no estaba segura sobre qué hacer cuando su pie se posase fuera de Wutai y esa nueva etapa de libertad se mostraba ante sus ojos como una caja de Pandora. Estaba un tanto insegura y temerosa… pero al mismo tiempo experimentaba la incontenible urgencia de salir aquellas tierras. Quizás el pequeño Vincent era la única atadura que podría mantenerla sujeta a ese sitio, pero ella ya había concientizado lo suficiente como para que un arrebato de amor y frustración maternal no implicasen un estorbo en medio de su camino. Ella amaba a ese niño y él le correspondía con sus gestos, con la forma en que se acurrucaba en ella cuando esta lo amamantaba y por todas las demostraciones afectivas que sólo los bebés son capaces de otorgar. Pero él no le pertenecía y ella había podido entenderlo apaciblemente, sin rencores ni grandes sufrimientos. Era lo correcto y lo más sano para todos.

-No tienes por qué irte Tifa. Aquí todos te queremos y tu presencia nos hace felices, incluso nos afectará que te vayas. Nadie te está exigiendo que lo hagas, más bien te rogamos que te quedes- expresó Yuffie con leve tono de súplica mientras le pasaba al niño para que ella lo meciera también.

La morena sostuvo en sus brazos a Vincent con ternura. Depositó un beso en su pequeña frente y decidió contestar a la madre:

-Yuffie -explicaba la joven mujer lenta y pausadamente- comprendo totalmente que tú no tienes intenciones de echarme de aquí y más bien desea que permanezca con ustedes. Pero esta es una decisión mía y he decidido llevarla a cabo irrevocablemente. Todos estos años he estado eligiendo alternativas definitivas que me han conducido a algo y supongo que sucederá lo mismo en lo que emprenda el viaje. No te niego que me será difícil y me da miedo visualizarme deambulando por el mundo totalmente sola… -tomó respiro y continuó- pero, a decir verdad, tengo mucho tiempo de sobra y me gustaría emprender nuevos proyectos luego de esta larga pausa en mi vida.

La más joven de las amigas sonrió a su compañera y pudo entender el punto de vista de esta, aunque no se abstuvo de ofrecerle su apoyo una vez más:

-De todas maneras, recuerda que este también es tu hogar y siempre mantendremos las puertas abiertas en el caso de que decidas regresar.

La morena dedicó una sonrisa en señal de agradecimiento a Yuffie aunque la atención de ambas fue captada por los precoces balbuceos del pequeño Vincent. Segundos después, Tifa se dirigió a su amiga para comentarle algo que había recordado:

-Por cierto, hay algo que quiero pedirte- explicó la morena sin apartar los ojos del bebé que tenía en sus brazos- Desiste de la idea del libro por favor. Prefiero que todo aquello se reserve para nuestras confidencias, realmente no encuentro un motivo lo suficientemente convincente para su publicación.

La princesa la vio fijamente por intervalo de segundos, luego bajo el rostro hacia al suelo y sonrió para sí misma sin pedir ni otorgar explicaciones al respecto.

-Está bien- respondió la joven sin decir más.

Y ambas permanecieron en silencio, disfrutando de aquella fresca y última mañana que, hasta entonces, compartirían juntas.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Vincent Valentine colgaba unas lámparas de papel en los árboles del jardín, la cuales alumbrarían el lugar durante la noche de año nuevo, cuando oyó unos pasos que se aproximaban hacia él y se volteó para descubrir de quien se trataba. Allí estaba Tifa, sonriéndole tímidamente, quizás un poco cohibida; después de todo, los ex amantes no mantenían la relación más estrecha del mundo aunque habitasen bajo el mismo techo, quizás porque les causaba vergüenza acercarse el uno al otro a pesar de lo sucedido en el pasado. Sin embargo, ello no fue suficiente para reprimir la acción de la morena.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo?- preguntó la joven

- Por supuesto-contestó el hombre mientras le indicaba, con la mano extendida hacia una banca cercana, que tomase asiento. Ella obedeció al gesto y él la imitó. Ya ubicados, la morena tomó la palabra.

- No podía irme sin darte las gracias ¿sabes?, tanto Yuffie como tú hicieron mucho por mí durante este tiempo; no sé que hubiese sido de mí sin ustedes- explicaba la muchacha.

-No necesitas hacerlo Teef- aclaró el moreno cuando su amiga terminó de hablar- eso no es ni un milésimo pedazo de lo tú fuiste capaz de hacer por nosotros. Una gran parte de nuestra felicidad es responsabilidad tuya y eso lo tendremos en cuenta toda la vida. Siempre estaremos en deuda contigo- y al finalizar le otorgó una sincera sonrisa, y ella lo recibió como si se tratase de un hermoso regalo.

Vincent jamás había sido feliz como en aquel momento y a ella le complacía saber que le había ayudado a lograrlo. Finalmente el hombre atormentado había conseguido una existencia normal. No obstante…

-Aún así, lo siento- expresó Tifa con lamentación.

Vincent arrugó la frente y miró a su amiga desconcertado.

-¿Por qué?- cuestionó.

La joven se dispuso a responder, fijando sus ojos en los de él.

-Por la forma en que terminó todo. Siento no haber sido lo suficientemente adecuada para ti y que hubieses tenido que alejarte de esa manera. De por sí, yo no soy correcta para nadie. Por ello siempre huyen y me hacen huir…-expresó la morena y acto seguido bajo la mirada al suelo. Aunque ella no develó a quién se refería con lo último dicho, su amigo comprendía perfectamente a qué y a quienes iban dirigidas tales palabras.

-Tifa, tú no haces que la gente huya sino que lo han hecho por motivos intrínsecos, por decisiones personales; pero puedo asegurarte que nadie se ha separado de ti por tu culpa, sino más de ellos…-corrigió-nosotros mismos.

Después de escuchar sus argumentos, Tifa posó una de sus manos sobre el hombro del moreno y le regaló un gesto de comprensión mientras se preparaba a responder:

-Vincent ¿Hasta cuándo pretendes seguir atribuyéndote la responsabilidad de todo lo malo o desfavorable que ocurre en el mundo? No tienes por qué justificar mis errores, yo estoy plenamente consciente de que los cometí.

El joven no contestó al instante. Llevó su mano sobre la que Tifa apoyaba en su cuerpo y dirigió a esta una mirada de franqueza mientras se disponía a realizar su confesión:

-Tifa, todo este tiempo me he guardado un secreto pensando que lo más conveniente sería que tú lo ignoraras, pero ahora me doy cuenta que al reservarlo no te cuidé sino todo lo contrario, te hice daño. Necesito que me perdones por no haberte rendido explicaciones en el momento justo, la culpa es completamente mía.

Tifa se quedó perpleja. Con los ojos como platos y el pulso acelerándose gradualmente, no pudo siquiera asentir a lo que Vincent había dicho. Retiró lentamente la mano del hombro de este mientras que él se inclinaba hacia adelante, apoyando los codos en las rodillas, y volteando su rostro hacia la joven comenzó a declarar:

-Esa noche en Kalm, cuando salí a comprar algo de cenar…

**FLASHBACK**

_La atmosfera era bastante calurosa y Vincent caminaba entre las personas, rumbo a un restaurant cuya comida era de especial agrado para Tifa. Las calles del poblado estaban abarrotadas de gente, habitantes y visitantes, tal como lo si fuese pleno mediodía, aunque la oscuridad de la noche se imponía en toda su extensión. No observaba a nadie, sólo deseaba hacer las cosas con prisa y volver lo más pronto posible junto a su novia._

_Sin embargo, ya fuese por acción del destino o una simple casualidad, volteó inconscientemente su rostro hacia el lado derecho y observó algo que llamó poderosamente su atención: en las paredes de un callejón que no contaba con la misma confluencia de transeúntes que el resto de la ciudad, yacía apoyada una inmensa y aparatosa motocicleta que estaba iluminada tenuemente por una luz que provenía del lado contrario del callejón. El moreno debía seguir, Tifa lo estaba esperando y probablemente se preocuparía si se demoraba, pero algo dentro de sí mismo le indicaba que siguiera, que saciara sus dudas, que desentrañara el misterio. Se acercó paso a paso y descubrió que la luz provenía de un pequeño y modesto café cuyas mesas para los clientes se encontraban afuera, en el callejón. Otros establecimientos similares se desplegaban a lo largo de la zona._

_En una de las mesas del lugar se encontraba una figura a la cual el ex turk no tuvo que acercarse demasiado para reconocerla de inmediato: un hombre joven, de contextura delgada pero fuerte y de cabello rubio, peinado de una manera peculiar aunque Vincent ya estaba familiarizado con ella… Cloud Strife sostenía un pequeño vaso con la mano, mirando hacia la nada, completamente absorto y meditabundo._

_-Cloud- afirmó Vincent en lo que llegó junto al rubio._

_El muchacho volteó el rostro hacia su amigo y le sonrió al reconocerlo, aunque sus ojos delataron la tristeza que trataba de ocultar._

_-Cuanto tiempo, ¿no?- dijo el rubio como respuesta._

_Sin esperar a que fuese invitado, el moreno tomó asiento frente a su amigo. Necesitaba saber qué hacía Cloud en aquél momento en Kalm y cuándo se marcharía de allí; no era que tuviese algo contra su compañero de lucha, pero había el riesgo de que Tifa se lo encontrase y aquello podría causar efectos no muy favorables en su relación con la joven._

_-¿Qué te trae por aquí Cloud? Hacía mucho que no tenía noticias sobre ti- el ex turk inició la conversación mientras trataba, de una manera bastante disimulada (una técnica aprendida durante su labor en Shinra inc.), de averiguar lo que era de su interés._

_El interrogado tomó un sorbo de su bebida y después contestó:_

_-Asuntos pendientes Vincent, por aquí y por allá. Tratando de saldar cuentas… no pensé que me tomaría tanto tiempo._

_El moreno asintió con la cabeza y bajo el rostro aunque dentro de él ardía en ansiedad. Aquella respuesta tan vana y ambigua por parte del rubio no había hecho más que aumentar su desazón y su incomodidad. Pero, de pronto, la voz de Strife volvió a escucharse, esta vez con un tono recriminatorio:_

_-Te he visto con Tifa…_

_Tal oración (o mejor dicho acusación) había sido recibida por el ex turk como un balde de agua helada sobre la espalda desnuda. El impacto de esas palabras lo hicieron sentirse acorralado._

_-¿Son pareja?- preguntó el muchacho de ojos de mako segundos después, con la vista fija en el vaso que yacía entre sus dedos._

_Vincent no se decidía a quedarse en silencio o contestar. El tono de esa conversación no hacía más que causarle la sensación de sentirse apuñalado con dagas invisibles._

_-Sí- se limitó a contestar el moreno, sin dar mayores detalles al respecto._

_-Ya…- murmuró Cloud casi para sí mismo._

_Vincent observó a su amigo, quien seguía con la mirada perdida en la nada. Un arrebato de rabia inundó su cuerpo ¿Por qué él se atrevía realizar tales preguntas con aquel tono de reprimenda?, ¿Por qué reaccionaba de esa manera ante la respuesta? Él era el que había dejado a Tifa a su suerte, el que se apartó y no le importó, el que no correspondió a su amor en el momento indicado. ¿Acaso qué esperaba?, ¿Qué Tifa desperdiciase el resto de su vida aguardando a que la tomara en cuenta, a que la hiciera parte de su vida? _

_-Se veía muy feliz…-mencionó de pronto el ex soldier-eso me contenta. Gracias Vincent, por darle todo lo que yo no pude._

_Con tales palabras, la ira del moreno se desapareció y tomaron su lugar el desconcierto pero también la pena. Aquella manifestación por parte del rubio dejó muy en claro una grandísima tristeza y una enorme frustración, ambas ocultas pero más vivas que nunca. Tenía miedo de hablar, de los efectos colaterales que esa conversación pudiese ocasionar; pero se decidió a hacerlo._

_-¿Por qué huiste Cloud?, ¿Por qué la dejaste sabiendo que ella te necesitaba, que tú eras lo único que a ella le quedaba?- interrogó el ex turk decidido, dejando a un lado sus sentimientos por la muchacha._

_Cloud levantó el rostro y lo miró fijamente a los ojos. _

_-No la dejé Vincent. Más bien me preparaba para estar con ella- respondió sinceramente el rubio. _

_Vincent arrugó la frente, no entendía nada._

_-Verás- comenzó a relatar el ex soldier- después del segundo enfrentamiento con Sephirot, me di cuenta de todos los errores que había cometido desde que empezó mi convivencia con Tifa: estaba completamente cerrado, ahogado en mi culpabilidad, arrepintiéndome constantemente por la destrucción de Nibelheim, por la muerte de Zack y Aerith… y trataba de mantenerme lo más alejado posible de Tifa porque no me sentía apto para ella, porque pensaba que al final yo sólo le ocasionaría sufrimiento o creía que si ella continuaba a mi lado acabaría como los demás, que no podría salvarla en el momento adecuado. De hecho, me sentía un completo imbécil por no haber cumplido nuestra promesa. Así que cuando me enfermé de Geostigma decidí que lo mejor para ambos sería que yo me dejase morir… pero en ese entonces me di cuenta que mi hermetismo y mi alejamiento la hacían infeliz. Por ello decidí cambiar, porque quería estar con ella, hacerla feliz y cumplir nuestra promesa. Así que un día tomé la decisión de irme por un tiempo, necesitaba estar solo y deshacerme de todo lo que me ata al pasado, arrancar de mi ese constante arrepentimiento por lo que pasó. Eso era necesario para que pudiésemos lograr estar juntos y mantener una convivencia normal y formar un futuro… pero me ha tomado más tiempo del que pensé, tengo demasiados demonios internos y muchos de ellos son difíciles de aniquilar. Había estado prácticamente en aislamiento total, no estaba al tanto de Tifa y de todo lo demás. Por eso me sorprendió verlos juntos, tomados de las manos; eso me confundió en exceso, no sabía que pensar, tenía demasiadas dudas pero me abstuve de acercarme. Quizás por cuestiones del destino me encontré a Yuffie también aquí y le pedí que me contara todo lo que Tifa había hecho en estos años y el relato me sorprendió aún más. Supongo que la subestimé, fue estúpido de mi parte asegurar que Tifa estaría sola, aún esperándome._

_Si Vincent hubiese sido aún presa de la ira que en un principio lo sobrecogió, habría respondido algo como "No, no fue estúpido. Simplemente una suposición de tarados", pero no. Comprendía a su amigo y el dolor de este se apreciaba a simple vista. Sí, él sabía cómo se sentía ver a la persona amada con alguien más._

_-¿La amas?- preguntó el moreno._

_Cloud suspiró. Luego contestó:_

_-Siempre la he amado. Quizás mi error fue no habérselo dicho antes._

_Esta vez fue Vincent quien suspiró. Se levantó de su asiento en silencio y se paró justo al lado de Cloud. Pestañeó lentamente y apretó los puños. Lo que iba a decir a decir le desgarraría el corazón y lo dejaría hecho hilos:_

_-Busca a los niños y vuelve a Edge. Tifa se reencontrará con ustedes mañana. Sólo te pido que no vuelvas a dejarla… y cumple tu promesa- dijo seriamente el ex turk, hundiendo sus ojos en los de su amigo y rival._

_El ex soldier estaba perplejo, no podía creer lo que Vincent le había dicho y tampoco lo entendía en absoluto. Ellos mantenían una relación, entonces ¿Cómo aquello era posible?_

_-Pero, Vincent… ¿Por qué?- cuestionó el rubio más desconcertado que nunca._

_El moreno tomó aire y se dispuso a responder:_

_-Porque ella será mucho más feliz contigo- y dicho esto se fue._

**FIN FLASHBACK**

-Luego de eso fui a la cabaña. Después me encontré a Yuffie y me vine a Wutai- mencionó el ex turk para finalizar el relato.

La morena se encontraba en un estado de shock. Finalmente se había enterado del motivo de la ausencia del amigo de su infancia. Una plétora de sentimientos y emociones se entremezclaban en su corazón y al mismo tiempo luchaban entre ellas por imponerse.

-Lo siento mucho- dijo Vincent al presenciar la reacción de su amiga- debí haberte dicho los motivos de mi partida en aquél momento.

Tifa respiró hondo. Cerró los ojos y al abrirlos ya se sentía más tranquila.

-No te disculpes Vincent, no fue tu culpa. Incluso Cloud hizo lo que le dijiste, ¡todo! El error fue mío: yo renuncié a él, escapé… y ahora que estoy al tanto de los motivos me siento más culpable que nunca- contaba Tifa mientras miraba su mano izquierda, específicamente al dedo en el cual debería estar el anillo que su amigo de la infancia le había regalado- pero así ocurrió y quizás sea así como las cosas deben ser- posó su mano derecha sobre una de las de Vincent y le otorgó una sonrisa- muchas gracias por contármelo todo.

El moreno la miró y titubeó por un instante, aunque después se decidió a hacer la pregunta:

-¿Qué harás ahora?, ¿Piensas volver a su lado?

La morena sintió una punzada en el corazón aunque mantuvo la sonrisa en el rostro.

-No Vince-contestó- entre tantos intríngulis he resuelto por convencerme de que Cloud y yo no estamos destinados a estar juntos. Quizás en algún momento fue una posibilidad muy cercana, pero sólo fue una suposición.

El ex turk asintió con la cabeza, pero segundos después paró en seco.

-Por cierto-empezó a decir el joven-hay algo más que debo decirte.

A Tifa volvió a aumentarle el ritmo cardiaco, ¿Qué revelación vendría ahora? No dijo nada, esperó a que su amigo continuase con la confesión.

-La idea del libro no fue real. Fue un engaño que te hicimos para someterme a un ejercicio de introspección que un conocido psiquiatra que es amigo del Doctor de la familia Kisaragi recomendó. Y tal ejercicio fue lo que estuviste haciendo durante varias semanas: contar a Yuffie lo que te había sucedido después la partida de Cloud. Con ello podrías entender lo sucedido, canalizarlo y deshacerte de lo que te hacía daño.

A la morena también le costaba entender aquella revelación, pero consideró que no era nada en comparación a lo que su amigo le había develado anteriormente. Sonrió y mostró su agradecimiento ante la preocupación de sus amigos.

-Y me ayudó bastante; aprecio mucho que lo hayan hecho.

Se mantuvieron en silencio, escuchando el ruido que provenía de las calles de Wutai. La puesta de sol sorprendió a Tifa, quien en ese momento decidió ponerse de nuevo en movimiento y terminar de alistarse:

-Será mejor que me mueva, ya dentro de poco me toca partir- comentó ella.

Se puso de pie y caminó apresuradamente hacia el interior del palacio. Vincent la observó marcharse, cuestionándose a sí mismo que habría sido de ellos dos si Cloud no hubiese aparecido aquella noche en Kalm.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

-Acepto la idea de que te vayas, pero no te olvides de nosotros. Nos conformaremos con una llamada o alguna visita de vez en cuando- indicó Yuffie mientras sostenía la pequeño Vincent en sus brazos.

Delante de ella estaba Tifa, cargando una cartera en un hombro y con la mano del lado contrario sostenía una gran maleta. Eran aproximadamente las siete y treinta de la noche y lo más conveniente era partir a esa hora, antes de que el flujo de gente en las calles aumentase todavía más y le evitase llegar hasta el puerto de Wutai.

-¿Segura que no quieres que te acompañemos hasta allá?-preguntó Vincent padre, quien había recibido por lo menos cuatro negaciones por parte de Tifa ante su ofrecimiento de ayudarla con la maleta.

-No te preocupes. Entrenarme durante tantos años de mi vida han ocasionado sus respectivos efectos- contestó la morena en tono bromista, regalándole una sonrisa a la pequeña familia que tenía delante de sí.

Percibiendo que se iría, el pequeño Vincent estiró los brazos a su segunda madre. Ella lo recibió y abrazó cariñosamente.

-Vendré cada vez que pueda, lo prometo-aseguró Tifa a sus amigos… o mejor dicho, a su otra familia. Aunque, a decir verdad, toda Avalancha era una gran familia. Toda menos… _él _y ella.

Devolvió al bebé a su madre, se despidió de la pareja con un abrazo a cada uno y partió hacia un destino desconocido, hacia un abanico de posibilidades que prometía un futuro incierto que estaría dirigido por sus acciones.

Caminó, entre la muchedumbre emocionada, entre los gritos de los vendedores, entre los comentarios de mujeres apresuradas que sentían que el tiempo les rendía para casi nada y la constante queja de sus pequeños hijos. Caminó entre un montón de sonidos, colores, olores y sensaciones pero no se sentía parte de todo aquello. Su objetivo era otro, su atención recaía en otras cosas. Sí, caminaba entre un montón de gente feliz que tenía motivos para celebrar aquella noche mientras que a ella le ocurría totalmente lo contrario. Pero no le importó demasiado. No podía tener razones para ser feliz si ni siquiera contaba con aspiraciones personales. Por ello debía marcharse y hallarse un norte, una senda por la cual transitar. Si tenía suerte, quizás el año entrante ella se uniría a ese montón de gente que se preparaba para la gran fiesta de año nuevo.

Ya fuera de Wutai, se dirigió al puerto que la había recibido hacía más de un año y al llegar se detuvo frente a la cartelera de destinos. ¿A dónde ir?, ¿Qué hacer? No tenía la menor idea. Caviló un poco sobre el asunto, repasando los motivos, pros y contra que implicaban dirigirse a algún lugar determinado. Finalmente se decidió por Corel. Hacía muchísimo tiempo que no veía a Barret y a los chicos; los extrañaba en sobremanera y ellos tres eran su otra pequeña familia. Verlos le haría mucho bien, le alegraría y le daría fuerzas para empezar de nuevo.

Se dirigió a la caja y allí compró el boleto. Saldría a las once de la noche y arribaría al puerto más cercano a Corel a eso de de las seis de la madrugada. Allí tomaría un boggie y llegaría al poblado en menos de una hora. No le desagradó el trayecto, al menos en el barco podría dormir.

Fue hasta la cafetería del puerto y allí compró un café de vainilla. Luego tomó lugar en los asientos de espera, aguardando porque anunciaran el momento de abordar. Tenía unas cuantas horas por delante. Se sintió tentada a adquirir una revista pero se dio cuenta que podía invertir aquél tiempo en reflexionar sobre los sucesos del día.

Se había enterado del motivo de las ausencia de Cloud ¿Y ahora qué? No podía hacer más. Había tomado sus decisiones y estas habían ocasionado sus respectivos efectos. No estaba del todo segura si habían sido acertadas o incorrectas, pero no podía seguir lamentándose por lo que había hecho o no en el pasado, no permitiría que la melancolía que estaba directamente asociada a su amigo de infancia entorpeciera sus próximos planes.

De pronto, frente a ella apareció un muchacho que llamó poderosamente su atención. Era alto, de cabellos largos y plateados, ojos verdes, nariz perfilada y rostro hermoso. Se parecía muchísimo al ángel de sus sueños, aquél que había hecho presencia luego de la cesárea del bebé, el cual provenía de un dibujo que le había hecho su madre cuando ella era una niña. Su progenitora había poseído una habilidad maestra con el piano y el dibujo y fue ella quien cultivó en la pequeña Tifa el gusto y la admiración por la música y la imagen. Sí, recordaba perfectamente aquél dibujo; se lo había hecho unos meses antes de que muriese, le había dicho que le regalaba un ángel que siempre velaría por ella, más todavía cuando se encontrase sola. ¿Habría sido aquella acción producto de una premonición materna? No se había equivocado en lo absoluto.

Tuvo ganas de acercarse a ese chico, quizás fuese una oportunidad que la vida le estaba ofreciendo. Estuvo a punto de pararse cuando…

-¡Yazoo!

Una muchacha se aproximaba rápidamente hacia el chico y lo llamaba casi a gritos. Al verla, el joven sonrió y se acercó a ella. La pareja se abrazó y se fundieron en un beso. Luego se dijeron algo que sólo ellos pudieron escuchar y tomaron asiento en una de las primeras filas de las sillas de espera. Tifa resopló y se afianzó aún más a su asiento.

-¡Bah!-pensó-hasta los ángeles tienen otros compromisos.

¿Había sido eso una mera casualidad o una mala pasada del destino? Lo desconocía y tampoco se interesó mucho en averiguarlo. En caso de que esa chica no hubiese llegado, pudieron haber ocurrido un montón de cosas; y en caso de que el encuentro resultase favorable, seguramente ella huiría de su lado en el futuro. Escaparía aturdida y molesta consigo misma, maldiciendo una y mil veces por no poder hacer de alguien más el amor de su vida. Después de todo, a final lo había comprendido, a través del ejercicio de introspección. Ella acudió a otros hombres porque quería deshacerse sentimentalmente de Cloud, porque necesitaba que alguien reemplazase su lugar, porque ella estaba convencida de que jamás podría significar para el rubio lo mismo que significó Aerith. Pero aún así no podía extraerlo de sus sesos, de su corazón, de su ser. Cloud Strife era el amor de su vida, era su sensación más fuerte, su recuerdo más dulce, su dolor más insoportable, su frustración más grande y su mayor anhelo. Nadie podía compararse con él, nadie la haría sentirse de la forma que él lo hacía y jamás podría amar a alguien más con el mismo desprendimiento y la misma entrega. Sí, esa era su maldición y ella no podía hacer nada contra ello.

Pero él se lo había aclarado: sus sentimientos por Aerith no habían sido como ella los había imaginado. Y hoy Vincent le había contado el motivo por el cual Cloud se había ausentado: porque la amaba, no quería hacerle daño, quería vivir felizmente a su lado y para ello necesitaba deshacerse de los vestigios del doloroso pasado. Sí, definitivamente él era el hombre de su vida y él correspondía a sus sentimientos con la misma intensidad; pero cada vez que estaban juntos las dificultades arribaban y los separaban. Allí se formaba una historia de amor marcada por más tiempo de separación que de convivencia y unión. Una historia que había comenzado desde que ellos eran niños y que sólo el destino podría marcar su final. Ellos pertenecían el uno al otro y sólo ellos podrían amarse de esa manera. Pero jamás podrán estar juntos por siempre. La vida se presenta ante ellos como un constante intríngulis que los distancia y los vuelve a unir a su antojo.

Sin darse cuenta, las horas transcurrieron velozmente entre sus reflexiones. Y cuando menos lo pensó, los altavoces transmitían el sonido de una voz que indicaba que ya era el momento de abordar el barco que la llevaría a su destino. Se levantó de su asiento y caminó hasta incorporarse a la fila que hacían los pasajeros de aquel viaje para entregar su boleto a los encargados de admitirlos en el barco. La cola avanzaba con bastante velocidad y unos segundos después se sorprendió al darse cuenta que sólo faltaban cuatro personas para que fuese su turno y ella era la última de la hilera. A lo lejos escucho una voz pero no le prestó mucha atención. Sin embargo, la voz se oía cada vez más cerca y más clara; tanto, que hasta pudo distinguir qué decía, ¡y resultó ser su nombre! La voz la llamó una vez más y ella la reconoció por completo. Su cuerpo se quedó estático pero su corazón palpitó más de prisa que nunca, sintiendo que se le escaparía por la boca. ¡No podía ser! Justamente ahora, cuando ya lo había aceptado, cuando se decidió a no dar un paso atrás, ahora que…

-Tifa- pronunció la voz una vez más. Ahora sonaba con un tono de voz más bajo pero la garganta de la que proveía estaba increíblemente cerca de ella.

Giró su cuerpo para ver a esa persona y al hacerlo se pellizco disimuladamente el brazo para comprobar la veracidad de aquel hecho. Delante de ella se encontraba el amor de su vida, el motivo de sus decisiones. Era él, Cloud Strife. Se alejó de la fila y se acercó un poco más a él. Estando frente a frente, ella inició un intenso intercambio de palabras:

-¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí?

-Vincent me lo dijo, ¿Adónde vas?

-A Corel. Allí me encontraré con Barret y los chicos.

-¿Por qué no vuelves a Edge, conmigo?

La morena permaneció el silencio, mordiéndose el labio. Hacía un rato tenía el valor suficiente para darle una respuesta concreta: "Porque tengo miedo de que me dejes otra vez", "Porque no quiero volver para después tener que separarme" y un montón de opciones más. Pero en aquel momento tal solución era inaplicable, porque él estaba ante ella, mirándola con ojos suplicantes, rogándole que se fuese con él y ello estropeaba todos sus planes. Después de todo, él era la única persona que podía hacerle cambiar de opinión precipitadamente, que podía hacer con ella lo que quisiera. Él era su otra mitad, él significaba todos sus deseos y anhelos.

Aprovechándose de que Tifa mantenía la guardia baja, el rubio de acercó a ella y la estrechó contra él con un abrazo. La morena, perpleja, sintió la piel trémula por debajo de la ropa.

-Te amo- le dijo el rubio casi en susurros.

La joven fue abordada por una oleada de sentimientos y emociones que ella se pensaba que era capaz de contener. Entre los brazos del rubio volvió a revivir el amor, la euforia, la pasión, la fascinación, la incertidumbre, el miedo... Ella también lo amaba con todo su ser, ella vivía para quererlo y lo que más deseaba en el mundo era estar a su lado. Pero era inevitable pensar que podría ocurrir lo mismo que en el pasado: que las circunstancias los obligarían a separarse y sólo podrían reencontrarse cuando el universo se juntara a su favor.

Pero en aquel momento, en medio de ese lugar casi vacío en una noche de año nuevo, recordó unas palabras que él le había dicho en uno de sus encuentros y que, ahora más que nunca, demostraban ser su mayor consuelo y esperanza.

Se separó de él y depositó un suave y breve beso en sus labios. Luego de mantuvo ante él, con la mirada fija en sus ojos de mako, perdiéndose entre ellos. Alzó una de sus manos hasta la mejilla del rubio y la acarició sin apartar sus ojos del lugar al que observaban y sin desaparecer la sonrisa.

-Señorita-la llamó tímidamente la empleada del puerto, avergonzada de interrumpir el momento que ellos dos vivían- ¿Va a abordar la nave?- le preguntó.

Tifa la miró pero no le dio respuesta… porque no la sabía. Se volteó hacia Cloud y se hundió de nuevo en la mirada del joven. No estaba segura de qué haría, ambas soluciones contaban con la misma probabilidad de ocurrencia. Y mientras formaba otra sonrisa con sus labios no dejaba de pensar en lo que Cloud le había dicho aquella noche en Edge:

"_Por eso no tengo miedo de lo que ocurra mañana, pues sé que el destino siempre nos hará encontrarnos"_

**FIN**

Así es, ¡EL FIC SE ACABÓ! ¿Sorprendidos? Quizás, porque en el capítulo anterior no anuncié que este sería el final, ¡MUAJAJAJAJA! Eeeeh, ya xD

Bueno, esta historia me llevó más de siete meses hacerla (y yo que pensé que acabaría en un mes, ¡qué ingenua!). Tengo mi opinión sobre ella pero no la comentaré, no creo que sea sano. Prefiero que ustedes lo hagan.

Quiero darle muchísimas gracias a todas las personas que se tomaron el tiempo de leer este proyecto y alentarme con sus reviews. No pongo sus nombres porque, sinceramente, ya estoy viendo estrellitas a causa del tiempo que he estado frente a la computadora (por no decir que gracias a la silla el trasero me quedó cuadrado). Les prometo que en un día de estos publicaré la lista con su respectivo agradecimiento personal. Por ahora, quiero que sepan que esto se logró por ustedes. Aunque, he de hacer una especial excepción: Tifa Chan at your service cumplió años hace poco =) así que le dedico este último capítulo como regalo. Espero que te haya gustado.

También doy gracias a todos los cantantes, bandas y compositores a los que acudí para poder escribir (sí, la música es fundamental en mi vida).

Y a la gente de Square por crear al mejor personaje que existe: Tifa Lockhart.

En pocos días estaré de vacaciones, probablemente encuentren algo nuevo de mi autoría rodando por el fanfiction. Claro, todo depende de ustedes =) sólo escribiré si consideran que mi trabajo vale la pena.

Y ahora si me voy porque la estrellitas se convirtieron en gigantes rojas xD ¡jajajaja! Un beso inmenso a todos y muchas gracias.

Atte: Sango Hiraikoutsu.


End file.
